Artemis Fowl and the Opal Assassin
by glorychildren
Summary: Part 1: Artemis and Butler find an amnesiatic girl sent from Opal and have yet to find out her purpose. And who she is. In Part 2: Artemis Fowl and Juliet Butler fall into mysteriously induced comas. The strange girl from America is called to Ireland to communicate Artemis's consciousness to Butler to figure out exactly what is going on in the Fowl Manor.
1. Plotting and Planning

A 10 months ago . . .

"Morrigan Murphy: 15 years old, top of her class in computer programming, has quite a few misconducts and detentions on her record for hacking, has a black belt in jujitsu, grew up in Brooklyn, New York in America then moved to Texas when she was 10, knows how to ride horses-"

"I don't need her life story, just tell me if she has the necessary skills!" Opal Koboi snapped to her henchman, who was reading off one of the candidates for Opal's mission.

"Uhh computer programming. . . black belt, (I already said that) . . .she also has a reputation for stealing. Not just objects of wealth but people too, there's quite a few complaints from some girls about her ''stealing their boyfriends'' or ''crushes''. Whatever that means." The elvish henchman looked to his superior for her reaction. He crossed his fingers behind his back for good luck, Opal had been in a bad mood lately.

"She's perfect."

The elf let out a sigh of relief.

"I want that mudchild here by tomorrow, ready to learn." Opal ordered. As soon as the elf left she sat at the computer and stared eagerly into the face of the girl who would be her ticket into the treasured computer of her nemesis Artemis Fowl. "Soon you will be mine to do whatever I want. And Darwin will be free." She grinned maniacally. "Haven will soon enough be in my hands."

* * *

The next day, the American mudwoman was brought into Opal's secret hideout. The mask was taken off her face and she screamed.

"Silence, SILENCE!" Opal exclaimed.

Morrigan quieted, she stared at the small woman in a fearful confusion. "Where am I?"

"Underground. And that's all you need to know." Opal answered.

"Who -and what -are you? What do you want from me?" Morrigan held back the tears of fear from welling in her eyes.

"I just need you to do every single thing that I say." Opal smiled, the insanity showed in her eyes. "If you cooperate, then you won't get hurt. If you don't cooperate. . . well, let's just say there'll be hell to pay."

Morrigan gulped, "My family will know I'm missing, everybody will be looking for me."

"That's not even an issue, seeing as no one could ever find you in a million years. Be thankful, because of that I didn't even bother mindwiping your family and friends so they won't remember who you are." Opal sat in her throne, specifically tailored to her specifications. "Now, are you going to cooperate?"

* * *

4 days ago. . . .

"Again, what is your mission objective?"

Morrigan lifted her head up, with a blank face she repeated what her master had taught her for the last 10 months that she'd been held in there, "Find Artemis Fowl, win him over, steal the files, kill him."

Opal Koboi smiled, "Good." She turned to an elf with a white lab coat and her seal pinned on the lapel, "Do the memory wipe, but be sure to keep the necessary knowledge there. Keep her out until we reach our destination." She ordered.

"But I did what you wanted! Why are you doing this?" Morrigan grew anxious, she thrashed in the straightjacket that bound her to the cold, metal chair. The little elf carefully went up to her and touched her temples, keeping the mudchild still.

Morrigan's vision began to blur as she heard Opal say, "This _is _exactly what I want. It's a part of you mission objective. Don't disappoint me, or there'll be hell to pay." Malice filled her voice with the threat.

Mori's eyes rolled back into her head and she went unconscious.

* * *

"Butler, stop looking around so much. It looks suspicious." Artemis told him, he looked calm on the outside but his voice was as stern as ever. They were sitting in a little cafe in a small town just outside of Dublin, enjoying a small blueberry cheesecake with tea in celebration of a recently closed deal on buying out an entire chain of hotels.

"Better safe than sorry, Artemis." Butler answered, unceasing of his search for anything out of the ordinary.

"Well, you may cease your worrying. I've finished." Artemis patted his mouth with a napkin for any crumbs and stood up to go. Butler stood up as well and the two old friends made their way to the very expensive black charger. Butler opened the door for Artemis, just as he was about to step in he saw something out of the ordinary. "Butler. .?"

The tall man looked to where Artemis was looking and saw something out of the ordinary as well.

"Excuse me?" A young girl approached them, her red hair was tangled and there were bruises on her face, her lips were chapped. "I- I need to tell you something."

Butler stepped in front of Artemis, protecting him but gently asked the girl, "Tell him what?"

"Opal. Umm, Opal says. .. " She panted a little, the floor beneath her feet felt unsteady, "Opal says hi." Losing her balance, the girl's knees collapsed. She leaned on the hood of the car for support.

Butler went to her side and held her up. "Opal? Opal Koboi?"

"She says. . hi." She repeated. She leaned on Butler for support, dehydrated and feverish.

Artemis moved to Butler and the strange girl hanging in his arms, examining her. "Come on Butler, put her in the back." He went back to the back door of the car and waited for Butler

"Are you sure Artemis? If she's with Koboi, she could be a danger." Butler pointed out.

"But if she is with Koboi we should find out why she came up to us directly and find out whatever Opal's planning." Artemis answered.

"If you're sure. . . "

"I'm sure, put her in the back." Artemis answered firmly. "I'll sit in the front then."

Butler laid the dizzy girl down in the backseat of the car. "Oh no, someone can easily shoot you in the front, you're sitting back there with her." He ordered, which was a change.

Artemis sat in the back reluctantly, feeling uncomfortable with the close proximity to the girl.

She looked up at him, still in a dehydrated daze, "Where am I?"

"You're in Dublin." He answered.

"Dublin? Where's that?"

". . Ireland." Artemis began to question her sanity.

"I want to go home." She said quietly, she moved closer to Artemis and rested her head on his lap.

Artemis froze, "Umm. . . " He looked to Butler for help, who just raised his eyebrows and shrugged. _Deal with it_ He mouthed. Artemis looked back to the strange girl in his lap, who was now sleeping. Awkwardly he kept his hands raised slightly for the rest of the ride so he wouldn't touch her. By the time they got back to the house, his biceps were pathetically tired.

"Grow up Artemis, she doesn't have cooties." Butler scolded him as he picked the girl up off of his lap.

"Of course she doesn't have cooties, that's ridiculous." Artemis muttered. He followed Butler into the house and shut the door behind him.


	2. Who are You?

The Next Day . . . . .

The girl woke up in a bed, the softest bed she's ever been in. _Or is it? Why can't I remember?_ Slowly she lifted her head off the bed and looked around. The room was basically empty except for the bed, two night tables, and a very comfy-looking chair that sat in the corner of the room. She sat up all the way, the blood rushing to her head gave her a head rush and she started coughing violently. There was a small mirror on the table to her right, she looked into it but didn't recognize what she saw. She saw a red haired teenager with soft cheekbones and high eyebrows. Her lips were dry and she looked like she hadn't showered for a week. The girl stood up and inspected her body, her arm had the name "Rowan" on it, written in pen. _Rowan? Is that my name?_ She found that she was wearing a plain gray t-shirt and stylishly ripped, but old-looking blue jeans with black converse, which sat next to the bed on the floor. _I wonder where I've been._ She tried to open the door but it was locked from the outside. "Hello?" She called out, she pulled and pushed on the door more but it wouldn't budge. Her chest quickly rose in and out with shallow breaths, she felt like she couldn't breathe. The burgundy walls seemed to close in on her, "Help! Is anyone there? Please don't leave me in here!" She banged on the door as hard as her weak arms could manage.

Outside, Artemis and Butler were discussing the hyperventilating girl. "Hmm, why would Koboi send an American human with such a simple message? Maybe she's taunting me? Or is it a decoy?" Artemis thought aloud. The door vibrated from the girl banging on the door.

"She sounds like she's freaking out in there." Butler commented.

Artemis listened for half a second, "She's hyperventilating, probably having a panic attack," He answered, then returned to his thoughtful monologue, "Maybe there's more of the message she hasn't said yet. So why didn't Koboi drop her off nearby? It looked like she walked a great distance, and she wasn't in the best health-"

"You're just going to leave her in there Artemis? She's having a panic attack!" Butler interrupted.

"Why not? She'll probably calm down once she realizes that she's completely safe." Artemis answered, completely oblivious to the fact that she was crying now.

"I advise that we calm her down and then ask whatever questions necessary." Butler said, resuming his professionalism because he knew that it was the only way to reach Artemis.

"I suppose so." Artemis agreed, he nodded to Butler who then unlocked and opened the door.

The red-headed girl fell forward onto Artemis, turning his face beet red. He pushed her off, not meaning to be rude, but Butler gave him a _What the hell?_ look.

"Sorry," She said. "I was just- I mean, I thought that- I felt so trapped in there-" She hiccuped with a tear stained face and didn't bother finishing her sentence.

"Sit down." Artemis told her.

She obediantly sat down on the bed and Artemis sat on the comfy chair facing her, Butler stood beside him diligently. "Is this my name?" She showed him the writing on her arm. "It's familiar, but I don't really know from where. I like it though, Rowan."

"So we'll call you Rowan for now." Artemis answered, "Do you remember yesterday?"

"Yeah," Rowan nodded. "I came up to you and gave you the message. Then I passed out in your car."

"And you remember who gave you the message?"

Rowan thought really hard, "I.. I know her name. It's Opal Koboi, but I don't remember her face." She looked to Artemis sadly, "Sorry."

Artemis sighed impatiently, "And you don't remember anything else? No sounds, names, places, nothing?"

"The only thing that I remembered was the feeling of being trapped when I was freaking out in here." She answered.

Artemis stood up, "Alright then, if there's nothing else. Thank you for . . whatever that was." He went to leave but Rowan jumped up after him and grabbed his hand.

"No! Don't leave me here alone again!" She begged.

Artemis looked to Butler again, who strangely enough didn't immediately dismantle the girl's grasp on him. "Butler?"

For many reasons, Butler took pity on Rowan. She reminded him a lot of his sister, Juliet, and she just looked so scared. Way too scared to have any ulterior motives, which was completely unlike Butler to assume the best of people at first glance. "Master Fowl, maybe we should ask Foaly and Holly to run a check on her. She's probably had her memory wiped then Foaly can probably get some more information." _Wow, look at me being the voice of reason._ That's usually Artemis's job.

"That's what I was on my way to do." Artemis answered with gritted teeth, Rowan was still latched on to him.

"Who's Foaly and Holly? Are they fairies too?" Rowan gasped when she realized what she asked.

"I thought you said you didn't remember anything else." Artemis accused.

"I didn't. I don't. I- I don't know why I just said that." A long silence filled the room. "Can I come with you guys?" Rowan asked.

"We're not going anywhere." Artemis answered bluntly.

"What I _mean_ is," Rowan said, getting a little pissed that he was so rude, "That I'd prefer not to stay in here alone. Isn't there any way I can help out? I can cook! Well, I can learn."

"You can stay here until we need you." Artemis said. He left with Butler behind him and shut the door.

"Bastard!" She yelled through the door, strangely she was really angry at the boy genius.

Artemis went to his bedroom to retrieve his communicator immediatley. "Holly, we have a situation."

"What is it this time Fowl? I've got places to be." Holly answered.

"A strange . . . girl appeared out of nowhere saying she was sent by Opal Koboi." He paused to let Holly take that in. "And she doesn't remember _anything _about her previous life. I need you and Foaly to come down here to run a retinal scan."

"We'll be down there in a couple hours." She confirmed.

"Good. See you then." Artemis answered, he shut his communicator. _This is going to be a long couple of hours_.

Just then, Miles and Beckett scrambled into the room, laughing. They tackled Artemis to the ground. "I win!" yelled Beckett.

"No! I got here first!" Miles protested.

"What in heaven's name are you two doing?" He exclaimed, pushing them off and standing up.

"We wanted to race each other. You were the finish line." Beckett answered.

"What if I wasn't home? What would you have done?" He asked. His suit was crumpled now, he sighed _This was new_.

Miles shrugged. "But you are home. And I win!"

"No, you didn't! I did!" Beckett tackled his twin brother to the ground and they tussled.

Artemis rolled his eyes, "Take this nonsense out of my room, I don't want you breaking anything."

Miles blew a rasberry at him, "You're no fun, Mr Grumpypants."

"That's not even a real name!" Artemis called to the twins as they diappeared out the door.

"We don't care!" They both answered.

* * *

2 hours later, Rowan sat in the corner of her bedroom, slowly de-threading the fringe on the comforter, string by string when the door opened again. Artemis and Butler came in after holding the door open for a couple seconds.

"So? Where's this Holly and Foaly? Can they help me?" Rowan asked eagerly, having got over her panic attack at the beginning.

"Maybe." Artemis answered. Suddenly two figures appeared out of nowhere, a small girl and a centaur dressed in a black armor of sorts. Rowan screamed in surprise, having a flashback as well, when she first opened her eyes to Opal.

But Artemis took no notice, "This is Holly and Foaly," He introduced.

"Hello," Holly tentatively walked up to Rowan, "I'm Holly, can you sit down so I can reach you?" She held up two electrodes to attach to her temples.

Rowan sat down. Foaly set up a few pieces of equipment and told her, "We're just going to show you come pictures, see if you recognize them, and check your eyes. Alright?"

"Uh, sure." Rowan answered nervously. Holly attached the electrodes to her temples and held a small flashlight attached to a magnifying glass up to her eye.

Foaly held up one picture of Opal Koboi's mug shot, then more similar to that of her henchman, and pictures of certain technology and blueprints and names and words that made absolutely no sense to Rowan.

When they were finished Foaly took a couple seconds to look at the data, Artemis also looking over his shoulder. "This girl apparently recognizes every single picture we've shown her. Some of the words didn't cause a blip, but the majority was a positive."

"So she was mind wiped," Artemis said, "Is there any way that the memories can be retrieved?"

"I don't think so, whoever did the mind wipe was extremely talented. He even made sure to smooth over the retinas, even though it can't erase all the evidence. Although," Foaly peered closely at the data, "It doesn't seem like a permanent wipe."

"What does that mean? Aren't all mind wipes permanent?" Butler asked.

"Yes," Artemis answered, "Unless that someone has an extensive understanding of neurology, hypnotism or mesmer."

"So. . . we just wait?" Holly asked.

"How long?" Rowan asked.

"However long it takes, there's no telling how long the mind wipe will last." Foaly said.

Rowan looked down sadly.

"What's your name, little lady?" Foaly asked curiously.

"Umm, Rowan?" She showed the centaur the writing on her arm.

"And you don't have a story, do you?"

"None other than what happened yesterday. I found myself at a little cafe where Artemis was, I told him what Opal said. Then I passed out. Are you going to take me away?" She asked.

Artemis spoke up, "It would be best to keep her under surveilance, Foaly. So we can make sure that she doesn't suddenly remember and do something potentially dangerous."

"We can't keep her in Haven, even if she's under lock and key Opal might've thought of that. Besides, we don't know what this girl is capable of." Foaly answered.

"What do you expect me to do? Keep her here?" Artemis said, crossing his arms.

Holly and Foaly shared a look, _Why not?_

Artemis scoffed, "Are you serious?"

"Well, nobody's as serious as you are, not even at funerals." Foaly commented.

"It's not such a bad idea, Artemis." Holly said, "You can be our eyes and ears. If things get out of hand, you've always got Sasquatch here." She pointed to Butler, who shrugged in agreement.

Artemis struggled for a moment, trying to find a new argument, _Other than the reason that I just don't want her here?_ "I guess that's the most rational thing to do. Oh fine, then." He reluctantly agreed, he quickly exited the room.

"Well, when you say it like that it just sounds rude." Rowan said in her American accent.


	3. Taking in a Stray

"Arty! We're leaving now! Come say goodbye!" Artemis's mother called from the front door.

"Coming, mother." Artemis grumbled, he stepped down the main staircase to find his two brothers, mother, and father waiting for him.

"Don't dawdle Arty," His mother scolded with a smile, "Come here and give your parents a hug before we go." His mother wrapped him in a hug, "Now watch over Miles and Beckett, make sure they don't get into trouble. We'll call you when we get to Crete, alright?" She kissed him on the head, his father patted his back. "Be safe sweetie. Call if there's any trouble that Butler can't handle."

Artemis rolled his eyes but allowed his mother to roughly cuddle him. The parents got in their black lambourghini with their luggage and drove off.

"We're FREE!" Miles and Beckett exclaimed, they high fived excitedly.

"You've still got me." Artemis told them, "Don't think you're done with your lessons."

"You can't tell us what to do!" Beckett said.

"Yeah, mummy's gone so she can't punish us." Miles added.

"Since mother and father are gone, I can." Artemis pointed out.

"No, ya can't!"

"Yes. I ca- It's no use arguing." Artemis said, he went back up the stairs to the room. Holly and Foaly were in the hallway waiting for Artemis with Butler. "Butler, set up cameras in the room. Wireless, so the data can be recorded 24/7 on my computer."

"You're just going to keep her locked in there until she remembers?" Holly asked, astonished.

"Of course." He answered.

"That's just cruel, Artemis. Even for you." Foaly said, "She's scared, doesn't know what's going on. We don't even know how long it's going to take for her to remember! She'll go mad with boredom."

"Yeah, Arty." Holly agreed, using the nickname he detested. "At least let her get out and about."

"I'll keep an eye on her," Butler offered, still being professional. "I won't let her out of my sight."

Artemis looked between his friends faces, "What is with this child that you all want to abandon whatever precautions we should take?"

"She's not actually a child, Artemis." Holly said, "She's about your age."

"Is that supposed to make a difference? She behaves like a child and I am far more mature than any person my age." Artemis defended.

"See now, that itself makes you sound sooo immature." Foaly replied.

"The point is," Holly cut in, preventing another war of wit that would surely spark between the two geniuses, "That right now she's only a girl. She's scared. What else would be right for her than to let her get some air."

"Plus, she's your age. . . " Foaly wiggled his eyebrows, "That magical time in mudmen when they begin to realize things, things about their bodies-"

"Okay, you can just stop right there." Rowan appeared behind the group in the doorway of her room. "I may not remember much, but I know what you're talking about. Trust me, there is no way that-" She guestured to Artemis's slight figure, "-that will ever happen. The only thing I'm _noticing_ is that he's a major intellectual narcissist."

"Oooh! Hit it right on the nail!" Holly laughed.

"Would you like some ice for that burn?" Foaly joined in.

Butler merely held back a chuckle.

Artemis glared at Rowan, "And I can assure you, there's nothing for me to notice."

"Do I sense a battle of wits? Wait! Let me get the popcorn!" Foaly exclaimed, ever so eager to instigate a fight.

"We'd better go now, right Foaly? Trouble probably needs us back at Haven." Holly said, she pulled the centaur by the arm. "Let us know if anything weird happens, alright?"

"We will, thank you Holly. Foaly." Butler said, he gave them a casual salute.

"See ya!" Rowan called. Holly smiled and they both disappeared in a light shimmer. "Whoa! Where'd they go?" She asked Butler.

"They're going back to their headquaters." He answered.

"Where's that?"

"Who are you?" Miles and Beckett suddenly stood in front of Rowan, staring at her.

She leaned down to their level, "I'm Rowan. Who are you?"

"He's Miles." Beckett said.

"He's Beckett." Said Miles.

"Well, hello Miles and Beckett. I think I'm going to be here for a while, so we can be friends!" Rowan said.

Miles turned to Artemis, "Can we keep her?" Miles and Beckett looked up to him with big, starry eyes.

Rowan cocked her head to the side, thinking hard. _They remind me of someone . . but I can't remember who . . . a little boy. . ._

Artemis got as close to a smile as he could manage, "She's not a pet, but listen boys, she can be our little experiment. You both can watch what she does, and if she acts suspicious or out of the ordinary, you tell me immediately."

"Yes, sir!" Miles and Beckett saluted, so adorably too. Rowan couldn't get upset when they were looking so cute.

"Now, if you'll excuse me," Artemis subtly threw a condescending look to Rowan, "I have to get back to my research. Butler?"

Butler answered readily, "Dinner will be served at 6 o'clock on the patio."

Artemis nodded and left to his study. Miles and Beckett ran off in the other direction after a moment of whispering and laughing mischieviously. Rowan stood up, "So Butler, is that what everyone calls you? Don't you have a name?" She asked.

"As far as anyone is concerned, Butler is my name. Come now, to the kitchens." Butler said, he stiffly turned and lead Rowan to the kitchens. When they arrived he pulled out a stool for her to sit on, he positioned it behind the counter in front of him, "Sit."

Rowan sat down obediantly and watched the tall man prepare dinner, he pulled out raw chicken, lettuce, pasta, tomatoes and other items. With lightning speed he chopped the produce up into little tiny bits. Soon enough the pasta was boiling in a large pot and he was stirring the thick pasta sauce around in a little pot.

"If you don't mind me asking," Rowan began, "Is that Arty always so rude?"

Butler grinned a little, so small that nobody would recognize it except for his sister Juliet, who would know him well enough to tell. "The master Artemis just doesn't know how to communicate with people who, in his opinion, aren't as intelligent as him."

Rowan swung her legs on the stool, kicking back and forth like a child. "Well, that's awfully rude." Butler didn't answer, he just kept on stirring the pasta sauce. "Cooking is faster when there's two at the stove, ya know."

Butler looked at her appraisingly, "Not today," But it wasn't rude at all, he opened up the plastic chicken wrap and sliced the chicken into thin slices. The meal was basically finished when Butler pulled out placemats and fancy silverware and china. He handed a stack of plates to Rowan and they both set the table on the patio overlooking the west field of the Fowl Manor.

"Wow, it's so beautiful." Rowan breathed in the pine scented air, "I could never get tired of this! Do you?" She asked Butler.

"In the Fowl manner there's not a lot of time to enjoy the scenery." He answered.

"Really? Why?"

Butler went back into the kitchen and set up plates of the delicious chicken and pasta, there probably was a fancier name but the name didn't come to mind.

"I'll get Arty and the boys!" Rowan volunteered.

This went on for days. After 2 weeks Rowan asked again, bored of just sitting there everyday. "A girl can get tired of just sitting around doing nothing, you know." She said.

Butler hesitated but decided to trust her, _Very unlike me_. "Alright, Master Artemis is up in his study and the twins are probably in their playroom." He gave her quick directions to Artemis's study room. "I'll retrieve the twins."

As Rowan turned to go Butler warned her, "You know, Artemis hates being called "Arty", that's his mother's nickname for him."

"Great, another way for me to annoy him." She grinned and ran off to tell Artemis that it was dinner time.

* * *

_Knock, knock, knock_. Rowan tapped on the door, "Senor?" She opened the door and Artemis jumped up, suprised and angry. "Dinner is ready." She smiled cheekily.

"What are you doing here?" He exclaimed, shutting his laptop quickly.

She stepped inside casually, "I'm telling you that dinner is ready."

"What I mean is, why are you not with Butler? Where is he?" Artemis asked accusingly. Logic told him that if the girl had regained her memory then they wouldn't even be having much of a conversation right now, rather they would be either fighting or she would have tied him to a chair already for information. But Artemis was still wary of the girl for reasons unknown, he just knew that his heart rate increased when she was around. And he didn't like that.

"He's getting the twins ready for dinner. Tonight we're having spanish style rice and chicken. Butler seems to be very proud of it, even though he won't say it." Rowan explained.

Artemis didn't say anything as he tidied up his loose papers and saved his work on the hi-tech laptop.

_Retrieve the files. . ._ the thought floated into Rowan's mind, "So whatchya doing?"

"Nothing of concern to you." Artemis dismissed.

Rowan sighed exasperatedy, "I've been here for two weeks already, are you always going to be this mean? I haven't remembered anything! Maybe I never will. You don't have to treat me like I'm some goddamn alien!" She ended in a loud exclamation.

Artemis's face remained the same mask of apathy, "You Americans are all so crass. No wonder you think I'm treating you like an alien, us Europeans are a lot more sophisticated."

"Whatever, _mi'lord_." She mock-bowed, faking the worst Irish accent ever, "Your fucking dinner is ready, if you feel like fucking eating. _Arty_." She slammed the door behind her and walked away.


	4. Meet Minerva

Few days later. . .

"Day 19: Subject shows no signs of regained memory or ulterior motives but the . .. attitude is increasing. It's incredibly rude and crass, most of it directed towards me. Maybe there is some subconscious feeling of animosity rising up, or maybe it is a part of her mission. Only time will tell." Artemis shut his laptop, saving his work for that morning. He pulled out a briefcase and went through the files, taking out what he needed.

"Knock, knock," Rowan knocked on the door, opening it up anyways. "Hello, Arty."

Artemis gritted his teeth, "Don't call me that."

Butler arrived behind her, "The twins are at daycare, Artemis. Shall we go now?"

"Go where?" Rowan asked, excitedly.

"Yes we shall," Artemis picked up his bag, moving past Rowan and completely ignoring her.

"Where are we going?" Rowan asked again.

"You're not going anywhere." Artemis answered, "Butler, would you please bring Miss Doe back to her room?"

"You know what, Arty? I don't think we should leave me alone in the house, locked up or not." Rowan stepped in front of Artemis, grabbing his attention. "If I suddenly remember anything, there's no telling what I could do if this "Opal Koboi" is as scary as you say. You should take me with you, to keep an eye on me at aaaaall times." She nodded persuasively, but it just came across as comically.

Of course, Artemis never finds anything comical. "I don't have time for this!" He exclaimed frustratedly. He stormed past her and Butler saying, "If she wants to come, then fine! Don't let her out of your sight, Butler."

Butler sighed, "You don't make my life any easier you know."

"Neither does he." Rowan retorted. The girl and Butler followed the angry Irish boy down the hall and to the front door.

"I'll get the car, Rowan...stay here." Butler told her. Artemis was a little pissed off about that, _Who does she think she is?_

Rowan returned Artemis's slightly scornful gaze with a semi-sarcastic look of innocence. "Is there something wrong Arty?"

"I do wish you'd stop calling me that." He said.

"Yeah, and I wish that you'd stop calling me ''that girl'' and ''_her_'' and ''the subject''." Rowan returned, keeping a calm, cool personality. She leaned on the open door and looked out to the lush green hills that surrounded the Fowl Manor. "I have a name, you know."

""Rowan" isn't your true name as far as we know though," Artemis answered, not looking at her either with his answer. They were standing side by side facing out of the house.

"But it's my name for now, I have a connection to it so I'd like to be called that. Artemis." She spoke his favored name as an offering to call truce with the boy she'd been living with for almost three weeks now. She just realized that she knew nothing about him.

_She called me Artemis_. He knew what she meant by the guesture and thanked her for it with a head nod, which was the biggest sign of gratitude that anyone could hope to get. "As long as you're in this state of mind, I guess I should call you Rowan." He conceded.

The car pulled up and Bulter got out to open the doors. "I call shotgun!" Rowan called, running up to the car to claim her dibs, rather childishly in Artemis's opinion.

"Oh no, you don't." Butler pulled her back by her collar, "It's a liability, you're staying in the back." She pouted but did as told.

"So where are we going?" Rowan asked again after they had buckled in safely, with Butler's eye carefully watching over her.

"I have a colleague I need to talk to for my research." Artemis answered.

"Research for what? Are you working on a project or something for school? By the way, why don't you go to school? Are you on some Irish vacation or something?" She fired her questions rapidly at him, not allowing time to answer.

"I don't need to go to school, it's just a formality for my parent's sake. And no," Artemis answered, looking out the window as the fancy black car pulled out of the gates of the estate and onto a public path, although it was still pretty secluded. "It's not a project or anything like that, hence the ''no school for me'' bit."

'Ohh," Rowan nodded, "Hey Butler!" She called to the front.

"Yes?"

"Are you ever going to tell me your name?" She asked, yet again after many times in all the time that she's been there.

Butler chuckled quietly but remained quiet, eyes on the road. Artemis cleared his throat obviously, bringing Rowan's attention back to him. She looked and suddenly remembered another question she wanted to ask, "Who are you?"

"Umm, Artemis. Remember?" He answered, not sure if she totally forgot everything again.

"No, I mean who are you as in . . . a child genius? You seem to act like it, or a really short, really rich adult? That could work too." Rowan guessed.

There was something almost comical about the way this girl kept rambling on, always talking and changing directions in the conversation. But of course, Artemis doesn't ever express any amusement on his part, "The first one." He answered, he took out his laptop and started it up.

"Child genius? Yeah!" She pumped her fist in the air. _Very American_. Artemis commented in his head. "So what do you do all day?"

"I'm busy now, can you just be quiet for the rest of the car ride, Rowan?" Artemis snapped, he filled his quota of patience for the day.

"I _can_, but should I? Will I?" Rowan teased.

"You will. Be quiet now." He said curtly. Rowan was taken aback, _What's his problem?_ She slumped in her seat and crossed her arms, she looked out the window as a distraction from him.

Artemis happened to look over within the next 20 seconds and grew annoyed, "What is wrong with you? Sit up straight."

"I don't gotta listen to you, you're not my mother." Rowan sulked lower into her seat.

"Then don't act like a child." Artemis snapped, "Were you raised by wolves?"

"I have yet to find that out!" She yelled, really getting angry now, "For all I know I WAS raised by some goddamn wolves, but at least I wasn't raised with a stick up my ass to keep my ''manners'' in check!"

"Everything all right, Artemis?" Butler asked, taking a quick glance to the back of the car.

"Perfectly fine." Artemis answered, "Just dealing with the white trash back here."

Rowan gasped, her face turned red as the anger inside her grew. But she couldn't find any words mean enough to shut him up, he would just keep talking. "That was sooo low, dude."

"Why don't you keep your comments ''soo low" that I can't hear you anymore, hmm?" He smirked at the victory of having the last word, _Childishly enough_, he thought but still gloated. Rowan clenched her fists hard. They were quiet for the rest of the ride.

"Ahem," Butler coughed, "Artemis, we're here." They arrived at a large bed n' breakfast in the country side, heavily guarded at a closer look from Rowan.

"Hmm, how quaint." Artemis commented, which irritated Rowan to no end _Who does he think he is to judge?_

They all got out of the car, Rowan followed behind Butler and Artemis to the door. Butler knocked 4 times in a weird rhythm and a red light on the comm started blinking. "Who's your friend?" A voice distorted by machinery asked.

"Nobody." Artemis answered into the mike, "It's a long story that I plan on telling at some point, are you going to make me wait out here until the girl gets clearance?"

"Maybe." The voice answered . . . . flirtatiously?

"You should know by know that if I brought her along she doesn't pose a credible threat." Artemis told the person on the other end of the wire. The gentle wind brushed through the wind chimes.

"Oh, alright then." The voice said. The door unlocked and a butler that looked like a toothpick compared to Butler welcomed them in. "The Lady will be with you in a moment."

When the small butler left Rowan asked, "So who are we supposed to be meeting?"

"Tell me, is this going to be a habit of repeating questions over and over?" Artemis asked irritatedly.

"Only questions that don't get answered." Rowan answered, just as spiteful.

"I already answered that question." Artemis reminded her.

"Only with a vague answer, how does that help? That's like me saying I'm going to leave and you ask where I'm going and I just tell you "a place"." Rowan described.

"That's a ridiculous simile, it doesnt-"

"You just hate being wrong, don't yo-" Rowan and Artemis began to argue but were interrupted by another voice:

"Well Artemis, I've never seen you so worked up before."

The argument stopped, Artemis turned to the new voice in the room, "Hello Minerva."


	5. Jekyll and Hyde-Rowan and Who?

"Hello Minerva." Artemis greeted.

"Artemis Fowl," Minerva walked slowly up to him, "Long time, no see."

"Almost a year, I believe." He replied.

"Oh, more than a year I think." She said, looking him over appraisingly. "You've . . . grown."

"You as well." Artemis replied, no more than courteously.

"So what are you here for? And who is the girl? She must be something, she might just be the only person to engage you in an argument." She looked over to Rowan, who was sitting quietly in a chair beside Butler, who was standing vigilantly with his arms at his side.

"Long story." Artemis said. Rowan's voice overlapped with Artemis's, "The only one? Really?"

They both glared at each other.

"I'm Rowan, hi." Rowan stood up, waving to Minerva.

"Minerva." She nodded to Rowan. "Who is she, what's she doing here, Artemis?"

"We found her. She has no memory of her past life, but she's apparently sent from an old acquaintance of mine, an enemy. So we need to keep an eye on her at all times." Artemis explained.

"So you thought it would be a good idea to bring her here?" Minerva crossed her arms. Not a good sign from her.

"She's not threat until her memory returns." Artemis answered.

"I won't hurt anybody," Rowan spoke up, "Scouts honor." She held her hand up to her heart.

"I hardly think that helps." Minerva snapped, "Artemis really, what if your "acquaintance" is after our work? And she is just playing you right now?"

"Then Butler will snap her neck." Artemis said flippantly. To which Rowan looked worriedly to Butler, who shook his head and whispered, "Not as harsh."

'That doesn't help!" She whispered back.

"There's no need to be so guarded. I have it under control. In fact, if you show me those notes of yours," Artemis steered the conversation back to his intended topic, "Then maybe I can figure out what is happening here."

Minerva sighed, "Fine. This way." She led them down a hallway.

Rowan sat still for a moment but Butler nudged her, "Come along."

"It's alright?" She asked, hesitating to stand.

"Yes, come on now." He nodded to the direction in which Artemis and Minerva were leaving.

"Alright," Rowan stood up and followed the teen geniuses, "But please, think of a nicer way than neck-snapping."

"It's actually pretty quick, believe it or not. It only takes a sec-" Butler began, but stopped when he saw Rowan speed up to catch the end of Artemis's and Minerva's conversation.

* * *

"So you think that there can be more than one way of time travel?" Minerva asked after reading Artemis's notes.

Artemis had finished quite some time ago and waited for Minerva to finish. "Yes, we only saw one way: the demon's magic. But the magic only opened up the "tunnel", let's call it, that streamed along time. If magic can open up the tunnel, then why can't something else? After all, magic is just an elevation of math and science." He explained.

Like the 10 minutes before, when Artemis and Minerva shared notes and theories, Butler and Rowan watched from behind, bored out of their minds. "Do you know what they're saying?" She quietly asked Butler.

He shook his enormous head, "No idea."

"And you think you can create a working transporter with this theory?" Minerva asked.

"Yes, and I believe I found a few mistakes in your paper, Minerva." Artemis took up her papers and flipped through them. "You wrote here on page 2: "The "stream" of time flows in multiple paths, overlapping and merging together to create the universe, which follows along and together with the "stream" so that it may only go in one direction.""

"Yes, and where's the fault in that?" Minerva asked.

"The time stream and universe aren't one, the universe follows along the time stream separately so time travels consecutively." Artemis explained.

"Wrong." Rowan groaned from behind. Artemis's and Minerva's head snapped around to the girl in the corner, she didn't sound like herself, _Too confident, very. . haughty,_ thought Artemis. Rowan lounged in her comfy chair and explained, "Both of you. There is no stream, it's more of a big ball of everything happening at once. I've heard it called once before as "wibbly wobbly timey wimey". In the time ... let's call it a bubble, in the time bubble everything is happening at once. So, of course the universe is connected with the time bubble, the universe _is _the bubble. Every moment in time is rushing around and if you catch one," Rowan reached out her hand, grabbing the air, "You're there."

"Rowan. . . ?" Artemis stared at her. Everyone in the room stared at her warily.

"Why . . . did I . . . just say that?" Rowan's normal attitude returned to her, she felt lost all over again like she did when she found herself in Artemis's guest room. "How did I know all that?"

"I suspect a bit of your previous conscious seeped through." Artemis said.

"She must be brilliant." Minerva noted.

Rowan felt extremely uncomfortable under the scrutinizing gazes of the teenage geniuses. She shifted in her seat, looking to Butler for help. He just shrugged, but his posture showed that he was ready for anything that Rowan's true personality might try.

Suddenly, red lights flashed and a horn blared throughout the room, the whole building. _BWAA BWAA BWAA BWAA!_ Everyone was instantly on their feet, Butler put his hand on his weapon.

"What's that?" Rowan asked.

"The alarm." Minerva answered.

A young, strong servant boy came in through the door, the only thing out of the ordinary though, was that this servant had a gun at his side, "Come along ma'am, to the panic room."

"What's going on?" Minerva asked as the armed servant urgently led the troop down the hallway, checking all the turns ahead of them for safety.

"There's been an alert on the grid. There's movement on the north outpost, 4 entities. Our sensors tell us that they're armed." The boy led them up the stairs down a few more corridors, Rowan didn't even remember where they came from it was so confusing, until they finally reached a flat span of wall covered by a tapestry depicting the forest life just outside. Rowan couldn't help but notice the brunette's muscular arms as he dialed a code in a small key pad, Minerva couldn't help it either. The wall seamlessly split, revealing a solid steel door. The perfect panic room.

"Inside quickly!" He ushered them into the room.

Butler stayed outside, "I'll assist you."

"Thank you," He said to Butler, "We'll get this sorted out, madame. Be safe." He bade Minerva goodbye, he shut the door leaving them in silence.

Minerva stood facing the door for a moment then turned to everyone on the room, "Well, this should be over soon. My men will get this sorted out quickly."

"I hope so." Rowan said, a feeling of claustrophobia crept upon her, tingling the back of her neck like it was breathing right behind her. "I-uhh, I'm not good in small spaces."

"I bet you aren't." Minerva muttered.

The room was a fair size, decorated to look like a normal sitting room. The walls were maroon with a fleur-de-lis pattern going up and down the walls, cushioned chairs and sofas were arranged around the room. Artemis took a seat in a single chair, Minerva sat on a love seat beside his chair, and Rowan curled up onto a sofa across from them. She hugged her knees and tried to keep herself together.

"To pass the time, would you mind if we continued our previous conversation?" Minerva asked Artemis earnestly.

"Do you remember what you said Rowan?" Artemis ignored Minerva, leaning towards Rowan, much like a psychiatrist would lean forward to his patient when the conversation was becoming worthwhile their payment. "About the time travel."

"Umm, yeah. I do." Rowan swallowed, trying to keep a reign on her anxiety. "It was something about how the time stream was more of a bubble and that every moment of history and the future and the present is passing and occurring inside of it. Wibbly wobbly timey wimey." She repeated. "But I don't remember being like myself. I was different, wasn't I?"

"Yes you were. A lot different. Definitely a lot more confident." Artemis answered, thinking still.

"Woww, real nice, Arty." Rowan replied sarcastically.

Minerva watched them bicker closely, for personal reasons only, no reason in trying to fool herself that her curiosity of Artemis's and Rowan's relationship was strictly from a scientific perspective when really, Minerva was a little jealous of what she saw between them.

"I thought we agreed you wouldn't call me that." He mentioned, rather irritated.

"Yeah, guess we wouldn't want mummy's nickname getting out and ruining your precious reputation." Rowan joked. "Really Arty, I won't tell anyone." She winked.

"Just do as he asked and leave him alone!" Minerva exclaimed, unable to hear this anymore.

"Oh Minerva, are we getting protective over our little Artemis?" Rowan mock-sympathized.

"Of course not!" Minerva scoffed, trying to hide the fact that Rowan hit it right on the nail.

"There's no need to worry, I can't touch him otherwise Butler will snap my neck." She told her. Still lounging in her chair Rowan yawned, "Who's got the time?"

"Is this Rowan we're talking to? Or someone else?" Artemis asked, his voice had a sudden authority in it that was only reserved for serious matters, or when he was trying to get the twins to get into bed.

"He finally figures it out!" Rowan exclaimed, she jumped out of her seat. But it wasn't Rowan's doing. "10 points to Fowl!"

"What's your name?" He asked.

Rowan put a finger to her lips, "Shhh, mustn't say. Mustn't tell. Miss will get mad." Rowan giggled madly.

"And "Miss" is Opal Koboi, I presume?" Artemis asked.

"Of course, silly boy. Silly, silly mudman." Rowan slowly moved closer to Artemis, "Miss entrusted me personally, she needs me to find out."

"Find what?"

"Can't say. But if I don't . . . If. I. don't. . " Rowan trailed off, the emotion of despair replaced the insanity on her face. "My brother will suffer."

"You have a brother?" Artemis stood up too, Rowan and him were face to face now. Minerva stood where she had been sitting, confused about what was going on and she never liked being confused. "What's his name?"

The panic room's steel door opened and Butler looked in, "Artemis, we should go now."

But Artemis persisted, "What's your brother's name?"

Rowan, however, wasn't so concentrated. When Butler opened the door, she lost focus and returned to normal. "What brother?"


	6. Adventure at Paradizo

"So you don't remember anything you just said?" Minerva crossed her arms. Again, never a good sign.

"I remember what I said, just not why." Rowan replied, she still sensed that the French girl did not like her.

"Artemis, I suggest we leave immediately." Butler said from the door.

"What's going on? Did you apprehend the intruders?" Minerva asked.

"No. They stayed out of sight and dodged all of our attacks, then suddenly they disappeared. Your men are conducting a search but it's been quiet for a while now. So while we have this window we should go."

"Very well then." Artemis said, trusting his bodyguard's advice. He took up his notes and slipped Minerva's notes as well. "As always Minerva, a pleasure."

"You as well Artemis." Minerva replied, a bit breath-ily.

"Madame, shall we escort your guests to the door?" The young servant returned beside Butler.

"We shall."

Once they reached the car which was waiting right before the front door, Minerva stopped Artemis, "Are you going to return my notes, Artemis? Or were you trying to steal them?"

Artemis feigned innocence, "Me? Steal your notes? How dare you Minerva, I assumed you thought better of me."

"You know I do, but I'm not an idiot Artemis." She returned, her hand was still outstretched for her notes.

"Shouldn't we be in the car already?" Rowan asked Butler, who nodded with a sigh. Arguments between Artemis and Minerva could often last for days, communicated by email, and he knew that Artemis wouldn't back down until he was correct.

Rowan already understood that part of Artemis and frankly, didn't care for it. _Freaking waste of time_. She snatched the papers from Artemis, who was taken aback by her rudeness, and pushed them into Minerva's hand. "We really don't have time for this, Arty. Don't be a baby and let's go." She pushed Artemis out the door roughly.

At that moment Minerva's servant returned, "Madame! There is a security breach in the building!"

"Where Jean Claude?" She asked. Artemis stood on the front steps still astonished at Rowan's actions.

"No time to explain," He turned to Butler, "She must come with you. It's is not safe here."

"Then you must come along, Jean." Minerva said.

"Then let's go. Now." Butler ushered everyone into the car: Artemis, Minerva, Rowan, and Jean Claude. Rowan ended up sitting up front in the hustle, to which Butler minded but didn't have time to say anything about it. He threw the car into reverse and zoomed backwards, braking on a dime before they crashed into a replica of the Virgin Mary at Notre Dame.

"Is this normal? People usually try to come after you guys?" Rowan asked.

"Yes, quite normal." Artemis replied.

"What do you think they're after?"

Suddenly the car rocked to the left, something underneath the car had pushed it up. "Whoa!" Everyone exclaimed.

"Hold on tight." Butler said, he slammed his foot on the gas pedal. But they didn't move.

An armed elf appeared on the car's hood. He aimed a weapon at them and said, "Give us the girl."

Rowan had the audacity to ask "Which girl?" before Butler quickly drew a similar weapon to what the elf had. He positioned his arm outside of the window and shot 4 times at him. The elf barely dodged the first shot, he didn't expect to engage in fire so quickly, but he recovered and ducked below the car hood. Butler kept his eyes on the elf as he said to Jean Claude, "Get us moving Jean." He tossed another fairy-technology weapon to the Frenchman.

He nodded, "On it." He scooted over Minerva, who was at the window seat, and jumped out of the car, keeping a careful eye on his surroundings. The earth below the car had risen and a particularly large rock was sitting in front of the back wheel, preventing the car from moving forward. Jean Claude aimed the gun at the rock, prayed that it wouldn't backfire, and pulled the trigger. It actually worked out better than he thought it would, because the rock completly disintegrated. Jean slipped back into the car, "We're good to go!"

"What's going on?" Minerva yelled over the ruckus, Butler and the elf had reengaged in the gun battle. The glass in the front window was beginning to crack, it was bulletproof glass but the shots fired were not bullets, they were something stronger.

"We're having tea. What does it look like?!" Rowan exclaimed sarcastically. Butler fired off one more shot, hitting the elf in the shoulder, and sped off the estate like a madman.

Once they had made a good distance from the mansion and were on public roads Butler asked, "Is everyone alright? Artemis?"

"Just fine Butler."

"Rowan?" He asked the girl beside him.

"Peachy."

"Miss, are you alright?" Jean Claude asked.

"I'm alright Jean." She answered dismissively, "Can someone explain exactly what just happened back there?"

"We were being shot at by a midget with a gun." Rowan answered bluntly, she turned around and looked at Minerva, "Sorry, wasn't that obvious?"

"I mean," Minerva began, extremely irritated with the American, "Is _why_ we were being shot at by a "midget". Who was that?" She demanded, she looked to Artemis for answers.

Artemis rubbed his forehead tiredly, _Another memory wipe_, he inwardly sighed. "That was a fairy. An elf to be exact. They live below the surface of the earth and I suspect that the elf who tried to kill us was sent from the same person who memory-wiped Rowan."

"Fairies? Don't be ridiculous Artemis, this isn't the time for joking." Minerva snapped.

"Yeah Arty, don't be _ridiculous_." Rowan added, mimicking Minerva's French accent.

"You're not helping." Artemis said.

Rowan shrugged, _I don't care_, she seemed to say. "He never jokes, seriously." She said to Minerva, who ignored the comment.

"You should know that I'm not joking. I suspect that the person targeting me is Opal Koboi, she's a genius like me. She contained Rowan for some purpose to get to me, then erased her memory. We're keeping . . . . " Artemis and Minerva continued their conversation with extreme interest, but it bored everyone else.

Jean moved up closer to the front and Rowan faced forward again, "So what's their deal?"

"Deal?" Butler didn't understand the American term.

"Yeah, their deal. You know, are they a thing?" She elaborated.

"A thing?" Jean Claude asked, confused as well.

"TOGETHER, are they together? As in boyfriend and girlfriend? Canoodlers or whatever you Europeans might call it?" Rowan spelled it out clearly for them, a little exasperated at the men's thickheads and lack of vernacular.

Butler scoffed humorously, Jean looked back to the two geniuses behind him.

"I guess that's a no." Rowan inferred.

"Madame Paradizo one said to me that if the Master Artemis ever had an emotion, then humans would have only one helix." Jean chuckled to himself. Rowan and Butler just watched him in an awkward silence.

"So does she have the hots for him then?" Rowan asked Jean Claude. "Or does she normally act bitchy to other girls?"

"The hots? What? No, Madame doesn't at bitchy she simply has a higher . . . level of understanding and is impatient to those slower than her." Jean Claude defended his employer.

"Sorry to break it to you Johnny-boy but that is sortof bitchy. It's alright though," She patted him on the shoulder, "It's normal to get protective over a crush."

"Madame doesn't have a crush." Jean replied.

"I never said Madame." Rowan grinned, she turned to leave him to his thoughts. He wasn't that much older than Minerva, in truth. He lied on his application because his family had disowned him after a . . .fallout. Working for Minerva had been his saving grace.

"So what's your deal, Butler?" Rowan smiled. Butler chuckled with her.

"What will you do with her once she's regained her memory?" Minerva asked, she lowered her voice. But Rowan still heard, she tuned into the conversation.

"Find out what Opal wants her to do. It all really depends on how she reacts." Artemis answered.

"And if she's violent?"

"The same as I said before." He answered, not really caring for the conversation too much.

Rowan was painfully reminded of her fate when her memory returns, _Interrogation and potential death. Ain't life just grand?_


	7. Wrong Move, Mud Man

Minerva and her bodyguard Jean Claude decided to stay for a few days until the men back at her Ireland mansion gave the all clear for the culprit, who was still undetected on the property. They weren't sure whether the elf left of was hiding out there. Rowan felt more uncomfortable than ever, A_s if it wasn't enough that I have to serve Artemis's every whim but now Minerva's too!? I don't think I can take much more_. The twins were more helpful than ever, Miles and Beckett looked up to Rowan so much that they helped (or rather, tried to) wash the dishes, clean their room, and occasionally she helped them play some pranks on Artemis. Which annoyed him greatly. Minerva more so, "Isn't there any other activity that can entertain your simple mind?"

"Of course, Minnie." Rowan had taken to calling Minerva by her new nickname. "I just adore the way your face looks when you get pissed."

"Vulgar American." Minerva tisked under her breath. "I'm not something to get amused at."

"And I'm not you guys's experiment to study." She pointed out to Artemis and Minerva, who were on the veranda having tea and discussing Rowan's situation, after Artemis had explained in full detail the whole fairy underground story of Haven. A topic that they had not suspected that Rowan was listening in on.

"It's not polite to eavesdrop." Artemis commented, not really sounding annoyed.

"I know, but "I'm an American"" She mocked in a deep, posh voice, "I don't bother with being polite."

"Don't be mean to Rowan!" Miles and Beckett had appeared beside Rowan. "She's our friend."

"Your friend? She's - You're Fowls! She's just a servant, and experiment." Minerva threw a look of disdain to Rowan.

"Oh, I thought you Europeans were more "evolved" and way nicer than Americans." Rowan coolly commented.

Minerva began to protest. But what neither of the girls had noticed, was that Artemis had slipped out of his seat and stood inside the house with Butler, who had been watching the girls bicker the whole time. "This is ridiculous." Artemis said. "Constantly they argue, even from the moment they met. How do they expect me to be able to think clearly when all I hear is them taking cheap shots at each other?"

Butler merely listened, knowing that it wasn't his time to speak yet.

"All the time it seems like they're competing! But over what? Rowan I understand but she seems to take more enjoyment in irritating Minerva. She shouldn't even be trying to prove herself, she knows that she has power and a high IQ. Not any higher than mine, mind you, but what more could she want?" Artemis pondered the situation.

_A genius already, yet he doesn't realize the only things girls would compete over?_ Butler cleared his throat, "If I may, Artemis. What is the only thing that these girls have in common?"

"A number of things. They're both female. They are the same age-"

"It's you. You're the only thing that these girls really have in common." Butler cut him off. A rare, potentially dangerous thing to do if the two weren't close, but he was sure that Artemis could list a plethora of similarities between the girls, and he didn't want to hear _any_ of it.

"What?- Ohh, I see what you mean." It would be a lie to say that Artemis wasn't feeling a little bit prideful at the fact that these girls were "competing" over him. But then again, Artemis was no stranger to the art of deception. "This won't do." He moved to the veranda but Butler stopped him with a hand on the shoulder.

"I don't think it would be too . . . _safe_ to simply say it straight out."

"Why not? That would be the quickest way to get them to stay quiet." Artemis logically thought.

"But they will get offended. Girls never want to be humiliated like that." Butler reasoned.

Unfortunately, Artemis still didn't care. "I don't really care. I cannot live the next few days of my life in a war zone." He marched off to destroy what little sense of self pride he had in himself.

_Oh, so you won't act like a teenager in any other way but when it comes to the dramatics you've got that covered?_ Butler sighed to himself.

Miles and Beckett were blowing raspberries at Minerva and Rowan was giggling at their adorable faces. Minerva sat uncomfortably in front of the twins, she never liked kids too much.

"Rowan, Minerva, this constant bickering has to stop. Whatever territorial feelings you have over me should be put aside, I cannot work with the sound of screeching cats right beside me." Artemis stated plainly. A few feet behind him, Butler did a face-palm

Minerva and Rowan just stared at him. A bit of blush rose to Minerva's cheeks but other wise she kept a poker face. Rowan, however, wasn't so discreet. "I don't know whether to laugh or to hit you." That wiped the authority of Artemis's face. "_Compete_ over you? Haha, over you?" Rowan laughed to herself, it sounded like a really boisterous giggle.

"Why would you compete over him?", "What does that mean?" Miles and Beckett asked confusedly, they weren't used to not being the source of the laughter, they usually caused it.

"It means that your brother is an idiot." Rowan laughed, "Don't you agree, fair Minnie?" She joked. But Minerva wasn't sitting there any more, she had vanished. "Oh darn, the jokes over now. Boys, the cat's out of the bag."

"Minnie's got a crush?" The twins asked.

"Maybe," She winked at Artemis. He was not amused.

"Arty's got a crush?" They asked.

"Hmm, that would require having a heart." She replied.

"You don't believe I can have feelings?" Artemis said, it wasn't really much of a question, more like a statement.

"Not really, unless it's for a certain amoeba that you've been growing in a petri dish."

"Been there, done that." He dismissed the thought with a wave of his hand.

Miles and Beckett had grown tired of the conversation, "Arty, can we watch a movie?"

"Of course." He answered brusquely.

"Wait!" Rowan stopped them, "What movie?"

The boys looked at their shoes, "The Exorcist." Miles mumbled.

"And Happy Tree Friends." Beckett shamefully added.

"And you would've let them see that." Rowan scolded Artemis, "You guys can't watch that. Why don't you watch Liberty Kids? I bet you'd like that."

"Alright!" The boys scurried off to the tv room.

Butler, despite his self-imposed professional barrier, found himself watching with interest the scene that occurred before him. Eagerly.

"Thank you." Artemis allowed the one compliment, "You've been taking really good care of my - my brothers." It was still an unusual word on Artemis's tongue, _brothers_. He still wasn't used to having a family.

"I'm used to it." She said.

Artemis looked up, "Used to having a brother?"

"Yes. I did say that I have a brother before." Rowan stated, but like before she wasn't clearly herself. This time, however, she wasn't quite so cocky, so confident. She was quiet, almost the same but had an air of . . . aged wisdom about her. "He's my life. I'd do anything for him."

"How old is he?" Artemis ventured.

"7 years old next May." She answered. "He gets so excited when his birthday comes around. He gets up early and jumps on my bed until I wake up and give him his present." Rowan sighed nostalgically, and Artemis let her mind sit there for a moment, _She looks so content, and happy._But he had questions to ask.

"What did Opal Koboi send you here for?" He asked.

Rowan's sanity snapped, "Oh, mustn't say." A little giggle escaped her lips. "Mustn't say or brother's going to pay."

"I can help you, I can keep your brother safe." He tried to move closer but Rowan backed away.

"Wrong move, mudman. The game doesn't work that way." Her tone sounded less and less like her and more like Opal herself.

Previously watching with earnest, Butler stepped out onto the patio with them, presently watching Rowan's moves carefully.

"What game?" Artemis persisted.

Rowan stared at him for a moment then sat down slowly. She buried her face in her hands, "I hate this." She sobbed, back in her normal conscious. "I just want have my own mind. Not be controlled by some crazy ass midget with magic and psychotic issues."

Butler relaxed his position, Artemis looked to him for advice on the crying girl. Rowan sniffed and wiped her eyes, "Sorry. I'm- I'm fine." She stood up and took a deep breath, "I just need a minute."

"Are you okay?" Artemis awkwardly asked, trying to help her from an encouraging nod from Butler. "Do you need anything, a tissue . . . . ?"

Rowan chuckled, "You're not good at this are you?"

"No, he's not." Butler said. Artemis threw him a look.

"I'm fine, really." She assured them. She turned and walked away.

From two stories up Minerva looked down and had been watching Rowan's brief episode. _Wrong move, Rowan. Wrong. Move._


	8. Rowan's Visitor , Laden with Memories

Artemis added a new entry to his "Red Log". He chuckled at his personal joke, only he, of course, would understand right off the bat. The etymology of the name Rowan meant ''red one'', ''little red'' or ''red-head''. So the title "Red Log" fits perfectly.

_-Has a 7 year old brother. He's in danger if Rowan doesn't complete her mission._

Artemis pulled up an internet tab he's had running for a missing, red-headed American female teenager. He added _7 year old __brother_ to the details.

_-Believes to be playing a game(?) So, Opal believes this to be a game and she wants me to play._

___-Spoke in rhyme once during alternate (true) conscious. Seems to be mad._

_-Seems to be detached from the situation in her true conscious. Doesn't care much for the impending danger over her brother's head._

_-Has superior intelligence that the average teenager (?)_

Artemis leaned back in his rolly chair, thinking of anything else that might be relevant to take note of. When the thought came he leaned forward. _-Said she would do anything for her brother, maybe kill?_

* * *

Rowan sat alone in her room. The most recent jump out of mind, into her true conscious, brought up memories and feelings. Rowan concentrated hard on the one memory that she felt call to her. She was in her room, at home. The room was unfamiliar to Rowan but very comfortable to Morrigan. _Morrigan? That's me?_ The bed sheet was a deep shade of blue but the sheets did not match, there was a green blanket and a purple blanket, with two not-so-fluffy pillows sitting at the head. A simple chair, desk and vanity chest sat in the corners of the room, and a single acoustic guitar stood propped up beside the walls were a blank white, never painted over. But Rowan saw that she herself had drawn on every single open space. Drawings of people, flowers, anime and even poetry flowed together on the walls. But there was one space that didn't fit with the rest of the professional drawing and handwriting, right above the bed there was a child's drawing of two stick figures, one was a tall girl with flaming red hair and the other was a little brunette boy. Rowan looked around and found a picture of the little boy in a frame on the desk. He was sitting in the swing set with herself pushing him, he had an chocolate ice cream cone in his hand but half of it was spread across his face. A tall woman knocked and stepped in the room, "Sweetie?" Rowan looked up and saw the woman dressed in all black. An outfit for grief. Her blonde hair was tucked up beneath a small black hat that covered her face with a veil, but Rowan could clearly see the tear streaked mascara trickling down her face, a face that showed utter grief in all it's features, such sorrow in those eyes. Morrigan twiddled her thumbs and almost reluctantly stood up. The woman held the door a bit wider for her to exit and soon followed.

When the door in her memory shut, Rowan snapped back to reality. She shook her head to clear her thoughts, _Where is that boy? What's my brother's name? _But even as she thought this, another memory resurfaced. This one wasn't as . . pleasant. Morrigan was sitting in a cold metal chair, or rather, she was bound to a cold metal chair. A large screen before her grabbed at her attention. A picture of Artemis Fowl's face appeared on it. "Even though you're not as smart as I would have liked, you'll have to do." Opal said, her voice originated from somewhere she could not see though. "But that is exactly what _he_ won't be expecting. An average imbecile."

"I'm not an imbecile!" Morrigan yelled to thin air. "And if I am, compared to your standards, then why don't you find someone better? Huh?"

"Oh, simple mudgirl. I can mold you into whatever I want now. And you'll never be the wiser once this is over, of course, you'll be dead so you would never be any wiser, or dumber for that matter." Opal replied.

The screen flashed and the picture changed, showing Butler now. "If you're just going to kill me then why should I even try to do what you want?" Despite Morrigan's tough exterior she was shaking in fear. She was only 15 years old for crying out loud, the only real danger she's ever been faced with was the time she fell down a man-hole in Manhattan.

"Because your family will suffer. I imagine that it will be very traumatic for your brother, who's only what? 7?" Opal taunted.

"Too late to do that." Morrigan muttered bitterly. Rowan's curiosity grew, _What does she- What did _I _mean "too late"?_

"Oh really?" The screen flashed again and this time instead of just a picture, there was a video playing. The same little boy sat on the floor of a badly lit room with barely any furniture besides a cot and a toilet. His little eyes gazed up at the camera, tears slipping out. He sniffled, "Morry?"

Rowan felt Morrigan's heart break, even hers along with it. "What do you want from me?" Her voice broke with emotion.

"Just make one simple decision: Have your soul be tainted with the murder of your whole family? Or Artemis Fowl, just another stranger on the street."

Morrigan couldn't stop the tears from falling down her cheeks. She hung her head down in resignation, "What do you want me to do?"

* * *

Rowan still felt the tears on her face in her room at the Fowl mansion. She was utterly shocked at the recent revelation, but also scared. She knew what would probably happen if she shared this new piece of information, Artemis would have her restrained by Butler and then they would interrogate her to no end. They wouldn't trust her again. They'd wait until she tried something desperate to escape or murder Artemis and then she might die. And even if none of that happened where could she go? She had no life to go to, no life anywhere besides the Fowl Manor. The very thought of exposing her story scared her to the bone.

Beckett ran in the room and launched his body on the bed, he was followed by a prideful looking Miles. "Look what we found!" Beckett exclaimed.

"What did my boys find today?" She asked, playfully wrapping Beckett up in her arms and tickling him. She took Miles hand, knowing that he wasn't as playful, "The secret code to Artemis's computer? Or a new secret hiding place?"

"Actually-"

"We found you! On the computer!" Beckett interrupted Miles, who looked very upset. Of course, when the face that was upset was the face of a toddler, it was utterly adorable.

"Why don't you show me Miles?" Rowan suggested, hiding her fear behind Beckett's peek-a-boo hands.

"Follow me." Miles led them out of Rowan's room. The troop traipsed down to the playroom where the toddlers kept all of their toys and trinkets. Of course just because they were Artemis's brothers, there was naturally a pair of child-friendly laptops that were very high-tech. The models were the same but the difference between the boy's computers could be told in an instant. Beckett's was covered in stickers of Ben Ten and peanut butter and jelly stains, while Miles's computer looked pretty new and also his favorite stuffed monkey sat atop it to guard it. Miles sat down the monkey on the seat beside him gently and opened the laptop. Sure enough, there was a picture of Rowan, or rather, Morrigan on the screen. It was a school newspaper's website **Austin's Star**, specifically the gossip column that targeted Morrigan. The headline was HACKER NEEDS TO WATCH HER BACK. Morrigan's freshman picture for her id card sat next to another picture of a teen boy with dark shaggy hair and dimples. "Boys, did you read this yet?"

"Yes, well I did. Beckett was picking his nose." Miles told her.

"Oh." Rowan saw just by the title that the article held nothing but gossip, but she didn't want the little Fowls to be exposed to the ugly side of people just yet.

"Don't worry, I don't believe a word they say. It's just a highschool tabloid." Miles said simply. But Rowan was taken a little back by his display of maturity and vocabulary. _I guess that's normal since he lives with Artemis._ But she looked over to Beckett who was busy licking the pb n' j stains off of his ill-used laptop, _I guess Beckett's a special case._

She read the article with detail now. Basically, the article talked about the rumors being spread around school of Morrigan and how she hacked into the boy Michael's facebook and broke up with his girlfriends (yes, thats right. Girl_friends_)so they can be together. Of course she denies it because "He's a lying bag of shit" but of course, everyone thinks they know the truth.

_Don't read anymore._ Opal's voice echoed in her mind. At first Rowan thought that it was just another memory resurfacing, but then it spoke again. _Don't read anymore!_

What?

Rowan tentatively called, not wuite believing yet what she was hearing. _Is "hearing" even the right word?_

If you want to keep your brother safe then you'll stop right there.

The voice said again. Miles noticed the shift in concentration on Rowan's face, "Are you alright?"

She smiled and nodded and feigned to be reading but she resumed the conversation, _Why? What's here that could hurt me?_

_A distraction from your mission, Morrigan._

_You can't be in my head. That's impossible. _Rowan tried to convice herself, she hoped to God that she wasn't truly going crazy.

_I'm not really in your head. But a piece of my conscious seeped in during all the . . .fun._ The last word was said maliciously. It gave Rowan the shivers of what was unknown.

"Thanks for this, Miles." Rowan spoke aloud, "But can you do me a favor?"

"Depends." Miles crossed his arms, so adorably too. "What's in it for me?"

Morrigan leaned in closer so Beckett wouldn't hear, "I'll let you off nap time so you can work with your assistant (the stuffed monkey) on your experiment."

He thought about it for a minute then stuck out his hand, "Deal. What do you need?"

"I just. . don't think it's best if Artemis knows this. Knowing him he'll probably take this in a whole new direction and start calling me a slu- he'll might start saying not-nice things." Rowan explained in hushed tones. "How did you find the article?"

"I like reading about highschool so I'm prepared for it in the next three years." He shrugged, as if it was no big deal that he was planning on going to highschool when he should be in middle school. "And I'll make sure Beckett doesn't tell too. Your secret is safe with me." He smiled a toothy smile and Rowan grinned along with him.

_Stick to the plan. Or I'll add another person to the torture list,_ the voice reminded. Rowan stood up quickly, "Thanks Miles, I have to go." She dashed out the room fast, but stopped, "Beckett stop chewing on the keypad." Immediately he stopped, but resumed as soon as Rowan truly left.

* * *

Minerva was just on her way to Rowan's room when she bumped into her in the hallway, right in the middle of a mental conversation.

_Why can't I remember anything you told me to do?_ Rowan had asked.

_Because I tell you what you need to know. You're only able to hear me now because you didn't even begin to follow my instructions. Imbecilic mudgirl._ Opal's second conscious replied.

_How long will you stay? In my mind, I mean._

_As long as necessary. Which won't be long mind you, I told you that you're not going to survive this. _It bothered Rowan how non-chalant Opal was being about her inevitable death.

"Till death do we part." She muttered to herself dryly.

"Excuse me? Who are you talking to?" Minerva asked, she heard the last part of what Rowan had said.

"Oh, nothing. It's just a crazy American thing." Rowan wryly assured her.

Minerva threw her a withering look, "Rowan I'm not an idiot. No one talks to themselves unless they're crazy."

"Haven't you heard my story? My whole life screams crazy." Rowan shrugged, she didn't care much for this conversation and wanted it to end. But not more than Opal, _Don't let her suspect anything!_

"Only the pieces we know." Minerva corrected. The girl's walked down the hallway slowly in an awkward silence.

"So, how do you know Artemis?" Rowan asked.

Minerva didn't realize it, but she smiled from the memory. "I was following a lead on my research on time travel. A daemon had been popping up at different times and places and I managed to capture it. Artemis and his . . .team tried getting it back from me. It was quite the adventure. I had never met anyone as brilliant as me. I was only 12 at the time, then three years passed and we both turn out to be the same age, that was impossible but Artemis chose not to say anything on the subject. So since then we've been colleagues on our projects and theories."

Rowan nodded, not really following but she didn't care to ask Minerva to divulge the details. "Cool."

Minerva looked to the red head, "Cool? That's all who have to say about that. The whole encounter was a phenomenon. Half of the things we've endured shouldn't even be possible. I think it's way more than "cool"."

Rowan shrugged again. "Ok." Minerva looked slightly exasperated but they continued walking. "So, what is he to you? Just a colleague?"

"What?"

"What is he to you? You sure don't act like just "colleagues"." Rowan explained. _Does nobody understand how to be a teenager? Get a boyfriend and go to movies, all that stuff? _She thought to herself, she wasn't expecting an answer though, _Obviously there are more important things to do. Who wants to waste their whole adolescent lives on trivial things like gossip and Hollister?_

Minerva didn't notice the lack of concentration when she sputtered for an answer. "What? What do you mean? I've never- He's not- We're too busy for that!" She finished finally.

Rowan eyed her little outburst. "I'll take that as a yes, more than colleagues."

Minerva clenched her jaw, "We are colleagues. The End."

"For him maybe, but I bet you want mooooreee." Rowan sang, she poked her playfully on the arm.

Minerva swatted her away. "Even if I did I couldn't when there's another girl _throwing_ herself at him!"

"Who?" Rowan asked innocently, she truly didn't know who Minerva was talking about.

Minerva gave her another withering look.

"Ohhh." _You don't "like" Artemis. Your mission right now is to seduce him and get him to trust you._ Opal told her. "WHAT?!" Rowan meant to only ask that in her mind, but she was so astonished that the word flew out of her mouth. "Throwing myself at him? You think I'm doing that?" Rowan started laughing to cover her blunder. "He HATES me." Partly speaking from truth, she continued. "When I first ended up here he wanted to lock me up and keep me under surveillance!"

Opal spoke up again, _To let you in on a secret, I also chose you for your "record" with the mudmales. Apparently, you're quite the looker._ Opal seemed to be laughing in her mind at using the slang. _He won't hate us forever._

_There is no "Us."_

This time Minerva shrugged.

"You know what? Think what you want. You're the one who's delusional, not me." Rowan said angrily. She stormed off into the other direction.

Minerva noticed that Rowan specifically said "You're delusional, not me."

_So she either is being accused of being delusional (probably by Artemis) or really is delusional. Hmm._ Minerva smiled, like a Cheshire cat.


	9. Can't Take the Heat

The real Opal Koboi was sitting in her lair deep underground, deeper that Haven is, near the outskirts of Limerick, Ireland. She was getting ready to meditate when a knock sounded on the door. "WHAT?!" She screeched, "If it's anything less than a crisis I'll chop your head off!" The knocking ceased but a small elf poked his head in.

"Miss Opal, I thought you-"

"Empress Opal. You must call me Empress." She commanded. Although she would never admit to this because she was not aware, but she told her minions to call her something different almost everyday.

" . . .Empress Opal. I thought-

"Empress Koboi!" She exclaimed angrily.

The poor elf was so confused for he was just a newbie, but he complied for the sake of his life and paycheck. "Empress Koboi, I thought that you would like to know right away. The LEP have begun planning to move Darwin Biltroot out of witness protection."

And that piece of information is exactly what Opal wanted to hear. "Excellent. Tell my minions to assemble the escape pod, specially made to deflect Foaly's sensors. I will have the plans and coordinates to Darwin's route and destination soon." She told him. The elf bowed and left. "If not, then a certain mudgirl will be in very much trouble."

* * *

Meanwhile, Foaly was sitting at his favorite spot in the world (other than the seat on the couch in his house beside Caballine). He was in his office, which was filled with all his little inventions and gadgets that were utter nonsense to a passerby, but made complete sense to Foaly. Trouble had just come in a moment ago to tell Foaly that a witness in the witness protection program was supposed to be moved closer by for the upcoming trial, and he needed Foaly to prepare the route and destination. "I'm not one of your simple soldiers." Foaly muttered after he left. It only took about two minutes also accounting for whatever Opal might try (you never know) and of course, for traffic.

When he was done he decided to pull up the thing he regularly checks up on: Artemis's computer activity. They both knew that the other had hacked their computer and looked through their files, but it began to be like a game to them, whoever gives up on updating their firewall loses. Extra points to falsified information that the other believed.

There was nothing new in Artemis's history, other than the forever-active CNN website. So Foaly dug around the more obscure sites. He was interrupted suddenly when Holly jumped up from behind him, "Gotcha!"

Foaly didn't jump, but he was pissed off. "Someday soon, you're going to try that again, Holly Short. And you won't be happy when the floor panel falls out from beneath you and you fall into a magma pocket."

Holly rolled her eyes, "Get over it, Pony Express. Trouble told me that we've got a new assignment."

"Yes, we have to make sure that a witness from the protection program travels safely from his hideout to the rendezvous. Our witness: Darwin Biltroot. He's a star witness in the trial, but our side. Apparently, the leader of the Goblin Gang personally stole all the products from a power cell factory. But I'm 100% sure that Opal did it, and she either used the gang leader to do it, or is framing him. Biltroot wrote up blueprints for Opal right before the burglary for a virtually invisible transport vehicle that needed a lot of power. Specifically, those type of power cells." Foaly explained.

"Who's taking the case?" Holly asked.

"Someone who hates Opal as much as we do. I made sure of that." Foaly grinned.

"Who?"

"No one we know, but Opal ripped him off when he needed home security. He lost all of his family jewels and heirlooms. Along with his collection of human Apple products. Needless to say, he's pretty angry."

"Hmm." Holly murmured, "I assume Artemis already knows this?"

"Yes. Or he will in the next 24 hours." Foaly resumed his incessant tapping on the keyboard.

"Ask him how the girl is doing." She told him as she turned to go, "She must be freaked out with all of his experiments and stuff."

"She's fine." Foaly assured Holly, but then decided to use his signature Foaly Humor. "She's probably having the time of her life .. . in those chains Artemis keeps in the basement."

"WHAT?!"

"Just kidding." Foaly laughed, "Or am I?"

"You're going to hell, Foaly. I'll tell Caballine that she won't be seeing you in the after life." Holly retorted. She didn't shut the door as she stormed off, because she knew that Foaly hates that.

* * *

Artemis logged onto his computer quickly to check on his files stolen from Foaly, just taken earlier this morning. _Hmm, I must check into this Darwin Biltroot._

A knock sounded on his door and Artemis snapped his laptop shut, he stood up to greet Butler. "Are you ready, Artemis?" He was wearing normal work out wear, finally taking the sunglasses off.

Artemis was wearing likewise, in his opinion it was a ridiculous outfit. A black t shirt that heavily accented his wiry torso and arms, gray sweats that ballooned out at the ankles, and a pair of classic allstar converse. "Must I do this, Butler? I am a mastermind. Not a muscle man. This is the reason I have you." Artemis crossed his arms rather childishly. "Algorithms and hypotheses are my world, not dumbells and punching bags."

Butler crossed him arms as well, but adamantly and in defiance. "Yes, you must. After everything that's happened, especially in Atlantis, you need to learn how to defend yourself." He motioned for Artemis to come, and he wasn't playing around this time. "Now." Artemis sighed but followed along. They went down to the barn house where Butler kept the workout equipment, dumbells, cowbells, punching bags, and even the huge cardio bouncy balls.

"Hey yall." Rowan greeted cheerfully. She took a pause from her weight lunges to wave.

"You work out?" Butler asked appreciatively, _At least someone doesn't think it's a waste._

"Yup," She nodded. "Almost everyday, I think. I just noticed the other day, when I found this place, that I can do this." She executed a perfect high kick to a boxing dummy, knocking it to the side. "Cool, right?"

Butler nodded, suppressing a proud grin that Artemis never received from him. "We were just about to begin our work out as well."

"Really? Should I go? Or is it alright if I stay here?" She asked. Butler looked to Artemis for his answer, because he knew that Artemis would be _very_ uncomfortable with someone watching him attempt to build any muscle, let alone do it alone. Rowan looked to Artemis as well, secretly hoping that she would be able to stay so she could witness the hilarious event. "Artemis?"

Artemis didn't answer right away, or was even aware of the question. He was a little too distracted by Rowan's appearance. She was wearing lycra leggings and was barefoot, her hair was tied up in a loose bun which was beginning to come loose so little strands of her red hair framed her fair face that had the light sheen of sweat, and her top was a simple black sports bra. She wore nothing extremely revealing, but Artemis's attention was taken in that instant, _Stupid teenage hormones_. "Sorry?"

"Do you mind if I work out with you guys?" She repeated slowly. Both her and Butler were staring at Artemis and shared a weird look.

Artemis was torn. He didn't want to be alone under Butler's intense scrutiny of how weak he was, but on the other hand he didn't want to look like an idiot and be beaten out by a girl. This decision was a little harder for him than most, and the intense gaze from the two didn't help. "Fine." He snapped, "It doesn't matter to me either way."

Rowan raised her eyebrows but didn't say anything. Butler did his equivalent of that, a split second eyebrow twitch and then resumed his professional composure. "Alright Artemis, we'll start with an easy warm up." Artemis inwardly groaned, _Easy. Right. _Rowan had resumed her weight lunges, but listened in anyways. "50 pushups: regular, outside, inside, diamonds, then pushup-jack. Each set is 10."

Artemis painfully looked at the floor, as if the very thought of all those pushups literally hurt his arms already.

Butler pitied Artemis, "Alright. 10 pushups for today. And then we'll work our way up."

* * *

An hour later, Artemis was pathetically sweating bullets after a workout that would shame even a toddler. Artemis knew that Beckett had endured much worse. Especially when he had spent a whole day running away from Juliet through the manor's fields to avoid eating his vegetables. The end result was a toddler with many cuts, bruises, poison ivy rashes, and a bad attitude for the next 2 weeks.

Butler had tried taking it easy on Artemis but nothing seemed to be below the lanky teenager. Rowan had also tried to help by not trying so hard either, but her body did not want to obey her mind. She found out that she, or rather Morrigan, could do these badass things like karate and judo. She was so fast too, and agile like a butterfly. _Like a butterfly? Really? I would never consider a butterfly agile._ Opal communicated through her mind. Mid-kick to the punching bag, Rowan tripped over her own feet and fell with a loud crash.

"Are you ok?" Butler took a step towards he to see if she was really alright.

Rowan jumped up immediately. "I'm fine!" she smiled reassuringly.

Butler shrugged, he noticed that it was a little weird but didn't delve much further. "Don't push yourself too hard, okay?"

"I won't." Rowan looked over to Artemis, who had taken this time as an opportunity to collapse on the floor in an attempt to try to catch his breath. She mouthed to Butler, _Is HE going to be ok?_

Butler gave her a wink, _He'll be fine._

"Don't push yourself too hard, Artemis. It wouldn't look good on Butler's resume if his charge died of exhaustion." She joked.

Artemis didn't even bother coming up with a witty retort, he simply nodded and laid his head back down, drowning in his sweat.

Rowan turned back to the punching bag. In truth, Rowan was pretty shaken up. Opal hadn't spoke to her fully since that first encounter, almost a week ago. She had just begun to think that it was just her imagination. _But now I know it's real. _Frustrated, Rowan threw one last punch at the bag. Surprisingly, 7 stitches in the bag ripped. In the small barn the sound was amplified and everyone would've heard it but at that moment Butler clapped his hands, "We're done, Artemis. Pretty good for today."

Artemis would've raised his arms in celebration but he was too tired, "Finally!" He sat on the floor so suddenly , it looked like he had fallen, but he leaned his back against the wall and closed his eyes, content that the worst was over.

"Honestly, it wasn't that hard Artemis." Butler admonished him. "I'll go and get refreshments, seeing as Artemis is too tired to even move. Do you want anything, Rowan?" He held one foot out the door.

"Just a water, thanks."

Butler left quickly, heading for the manor at a fast pace. He trusted the manor's security system, especially the barn because he had a good stash of weapons there. But still, one can never be too prepared.

Back in the barn Opal spoke up again. _Hey, the brute is gone now. Make your move._ She told Rowan. Rowan hesitated, but only for a second because Opal reminded her, _If you don't do this then your family pays for it._

"So Arty," Rowan began and Artemis looked over. She leaned her elbow on the boxing dummy's shoulder in an attempt to elongate her body and accent the curves. It worked. "This is the first time you've worked out, I'm taking?"

Sensing a punch line nearing, Artemis answered brusquely. "No. But I don't do this often, if that's what you mean."

"Oh. Too bad." She said.

"Why is that bad? I have no need for this, this is why I have a bodyguard." Artemis defended himself. _Why does nobody get that?_

"I totally understand. Why bother in things that don't matter right?" She agreed. "I absolutely hated automotive technology. But my dad loved it, he made me learn everything there was to know. But I didn't really care much for it, I only bothered because it made my dad happy, otherwise I'd have been out of there from the start."

"So I'm talking to the other girl now, correct?" Artemis asked, not taking the conversational bait.

Rowan paused, _Does Opal want me to be ''the other girl'' yet?_

_No._

"Nope, still me. I just- some memories resurface when I talk." She explained.

Artemis closed his eyes again, "Maybe we should talk more, then."

"Yeah, maybe we should." Rowan sat next to him and leaned her head against the wall as he did.

The space between them was no more than a thumbs length, she could feel the heat emanating from his body, and he from her. The atmosphere in the barn was nice and cool, counteracted by the single window high on the wall that let in one wide ray of light that landed right on Rowan's and Artemis's faces. Rowan took her hair down from her bun, letting it fall around her face and onto her shoulders, making her red hair look like it was on fire because it was so bright.

"There isn't anything else you remember?" He asked impatiently.

"Not yet. Give me some inspiration then." Normally this sentence would've sounded sarcastic or rude but because of Opal's orders, Rowan said it a little girly. Something that Morrigan and Rowan hated.

"Your brother." He said.

Rowan thought for a moment. "He's blonde, about to be 7,"

"What's his name?" He asked.

_Change the subject. Get closer to him._

Rowan shifted closer, their arms were touching now. "I don't remember." She leaned her head on his shoulder sadly, "He's in trouble right now and I can't even remember his name, let alone help him. I'm doing nothing here!" Frustrated, she sighed.

Artemis was awkwardly frozen in place. _Get off me!_ He wanted to say, but the words never left his mouth. _Oh, come off it. You're a teenage genius! You should be able to tell her to get off you._ He tried again but couldn't. _Stupid hormones._ He looked down at Rowan to find her eyes already looking directly into his.

She tried to remain focused on the task at hand as best as she could but in Rowan's mind it was a battle ground. Opal was trying to tell her what to do, but the fighting spirit that Morrigan had lost during the year in captivity rose up again, _Fight it! Fight her! Get off Artemis, this isn't right. We can't do what she wants! _

Opal yelled angrily, _Shut up! SHUT UP!_

Rowan tried to keep it under control, but she flinched as Opal threw some choice words out to her.

"Rowan?" Artemis looked to her.

"I should go." She jumped up.

"Did you find another memory? Rowan, tell me!" He stood up too, but with struggle, to stop her.

Rowan spun around to face him, "Not another memory. Just-" But she couldn't say. _Just what? I need to do something about the psycho fairy that's living in my head and telling me to seduce you? Sure, that'll work out great._ "I just gotta pee." With that, she bolted out of the room.

Artemis watched her go. He knew that she was lying but still, _Gotta pee? Vulgar American._


	10. Wandering Eyes

Rowan tore out of the barn, nearly knocking over the drinks in Butler's hands. "Sorry!"

"What's the rush?" He asked, but Rowan had picked back up her stride and was already halfway to the mansion.

_You idiot! What do you think you're doing?!_ Opal screamed furiously.

_I don't know!_ Rowan replied, and she really didn't. "You have to tell me why I'm doing this! What's this all for?!"

_You want to know? Fine then._ Opal made Rowan sit right outside the house and showed her a memory:

Morrigan was back in the real Opal's lair, sitting in the same metal chair as before. The video of the little boy played again.

"What do you want from me?" Her voice broke with emotion.

"Just make one simple decision: Have your soul be tainted with the murder of your whole family? Or Artemis Fowl, just another stranger on the street."

Morrigan couldn't stop the tears from falling down her cheeks. She hung her head down in resignation, "What do you want me to do?"

Opal revealed herself, stepping through an almost invisible doorway beside the large screen. "This boy," She pointed to the screen displaying a picture of Artemis, obviously taken in secret, he was about to get into Butler's car but had paused to look over at something not within the camera's view. "Has something I need on his computer, files from Foaly's computer about the LEP and a certain elf in witness protection. His name is Artemis Fowl. He thinks he's a teenage genius." Opal switched the image in the screen. "This is Artemis's brute of a mudman, Butler."

"Damn."

"Yes, mudgirl. Damn is correct. Anyways, you have to get those files from Artemis's computer. To do that, you have to gain his trust."

"How?" Morrigan asked.

Opal rolled her eyes, "The only way a woman knows how."

Morrigan didn't understand, but a moment later the realization came to her. "Hey! I'm not-"

"Yes you are." Opal ordered. She laid just a little bit of Mesmer on her. She grew tired of this constant back and forth. "It's why I chose you. You have the necessary computer hacking skills, and you have quite the reputation in school with mudboys."

"They're just rumors." Morrigan muttered.

"Do you really want to risk your brother based on whether it's rumor or not?"

And with that, the memory ended. _See?_ said Opal, _No more hesitation. We don't have forever._

_There is no we._ Rowan replied, but not overly defiant. She had a job to do.

* * *

"Well, good bye Artemis." Minerva said, Jean Claude tucked the one suitcase of Minreva's into the car trunk. "Thank you for letting me stay here."

"It was nothing." He answered politely. He was still wearing his sweats and t shirt that made him feel ridiculous in, but he maintained his aloof composure.

Minerva's security staff had just deemed it safe for her to return to her vacation home, even though she would be leaving in a week or two anyways, because the threat's scent, caught by the dogs, had trailed off the property.

"I give you my thanks as well," Jean Claude piped up from the car, "Butler, I look forward to when we meet again. I would like to learn some of your moves so I can better protect Miss Paradizo."

Butler smiled and nodded.

"Where is your -ahem- friend, Rowan?" Minerva asked.

Artemis shrugged, very unusual for him but he today was very unusual for him. First the outfit, then the physical exercise, what next? "I assume she's washing up after today's workout session."

"Workout session?"

"Yes. That is what I said, Minerva. You know what that is, correct?" Artemis replied with his usual trademark sarcasm.

Minerva just returned his sarcasm with a basilisk glare. "Until next time, Fowl."

"Until next time." Artemis replied. Jean Claude opened the car door for Minerva and she sat inside. "Speaking of which," Artemis leaned into the window. Jean started up the car, "You'll get your notes back at that time."

"Artemis!" She exclaimed angrily. At that moment Jean started the car and began to pull out. "We're not done with this!

"Be assured we're not." He answered, even though she couldn't hear. He hadn't forgotten that she's due for a mind wipe once this is all over and she's done her part.

* * *

Rowan turned on the shower, still dealing with Opal in her mind. "So I'm supposed to just know what I have to do? How does that make sense?" She commented aloud.

_Your memory was supposed to be returned at a certain time, 3 weeks after you found Artemis, but something went wrong. I shouldn't even be here right now. I wonder if it was . . . . _

Rowan ignored the Opal's continued ramblings to figure out what happened with the mind-wipe. She soaked her hair in the water, she savored the feeling of hot water running over her scalp and like most people, let her mind wander: Where has Minerva been? In fact now that I think about it, what has she been doing for the past few days? Why doesn't she like me? Weeellll, maybe it's because every time we talk to each other we get into an argument. Well, it's not my fault that she's so overprotective over her little Arty. Maybe if that wasn't in the way we could be good friends. Of course, that doesn't matter if I die in the end. No, don't think about that.

Rowan snapped herself out of that line of thought, _Yes, think about that._ Opal encouraged, _So whatever you do, no matter how horrible it might seem to your small, mudgirl brain, you won't have any regrets. You won't remember, you'll be gone._

"I guess that's one way to look at it. . . ." Rowan muttered.

_By the way if you're interested at all, the reason you can hear me in your head is your own problem. I don't normally believe in psychology, but when I mind wiped you, we must've shared a connection in thought. I didn't want to leave the job to a single, imbecilic mudgirl-_

"Well, gee thanks."

_-And you obviously have some isolation or independence issues. We both didn't want to let go! A seed of my conscious must've been left inside your head to guide you and assure myself that I am overseeing the success of this mission._ Opal exclaimed, she giggled madly.

"I don't have any ''isolation issues''! I wouldn't want you in my head! That's ridiculous." Rowan protested. She turned off the water and dried herself off with a towel meticulously.

_Ridiculous? I think not. Opal Koboi, pixie genius to the whole world, does not come up with "ridiculous" theories. _A sound that resembled an elephant's sneeze came from Opal, but it was most likely a snort.

"Well there's always a first time." Rowan pulled open the semi-translucent glass door to the shower to find Artemis pulling of his black t-shirt. "The hell?" She quickly shut the door and held it there. "What are you doing in here?!"

Artemis paused, unsure if his ears were correct in hearing a girl's voice in the room with him. "Excuse me?"

"I _said_," She opened the door a bit to poke her head out through, "What the hell? What are you doing here?"

"I'm about to take a shower, obviously." He answered bluntly. Rowan looked at him incredulously. "The shower was already on, you didn't think to knock? You didn't even think to wonder if someone else was in here?"

"I told Butler to make a bath for me." He answered simply, in truth he was in shock. This had to be the most awkward moment of his life.

"Oh. Of course, silly me. I should've known." Rowan rolled her eyes, "Don't you have your own private bathroom or something?"

"The plumbing's out." He muttered, not looking her in the eye. Or even the face for that matter. _That was really smooth,_ _Artemis_. He berated himself._ "The plumbing's out", very articulate too. Why don't you just start using slang all together? Perhaps swag, or start calling everybody "son" and "homie"?_

"Are you going to let me leave, or are you just going to stand there?" Rowan asked impatiently.

"Oh. Sorry." He turned around to give her privacy.

"You coulda left but, hey, that's cool too." She muttered. She stepped out quickly, but took a moment to look at the boy beside her. It was a bit hard not to see anything not pitiful, Artemis was tall for his age but the lack of muscle made him look so lanky. His arms were so skinny, Rowan believed that she might break it if they ever arm-wrestled. His only saving grace was-as weird as it may sound-was his skeleton. Or rather, his stature would be a better word, maybe. His long neck gracefully descended into smooth, perfectly angular shoulder blades. She would've examined the rest, but she didn't want to take too long.

_Remember the mission?_ Opal whispered in the back of her mind. _Artemis has to trust you! Now's the perfect time!_

_There are more ways than one to gain a person's trust._ Rowan replied. "Thanks, Arty." She called as she let the door swing shut behind her.

Artemis hadn't been the only one being examined, but he would replay that memory again for a later time.


	11. See Through

The Next Day . . . .

Minerva had just finished the last touches on her new computer facial recognition software and fed a picture of Rowan into the scanner. She had been working on this project for nearly two months now, but had thrown herself into overdrive since she left Artemis's manor. It was the best facial recognition software ever, she would make a fortune on the patents. Unfortunately, it would take about a day or two to find a match even with the narrowed down details of looking in southern USA. There are a lot of people in the south. Also, the computer had to pick through the similar looking people to find the perfect match, this might have to be manually done though.

Minerva sat back in her chair and smiled like a Cheshire cat. _I'll get to the bottom of this, rest assured. And Artemis shall see the truth._

* * *

Foaly was sitting in front of his computer, discreetly playing a game of Galaga.

"Gotcha!" Holly jumped out from behind him, for the second time in so many days. "Haha, where's your disappearing floor panel?"

"It's on hold for installment. Apparently, Trouble thinks it's a waste of time and money." Foaly answered bitterly.

"It is." Trouble barked from the doorway, entering the office. "I'm not wasting time and LEP budget money just so a little pony can prevent you from jumping up behind him."

That statement didn't stop Foaly from pouting like . . . well, like a foal. "You never know, I might have an emergency that needs the moving panel one day."

"NO, you won't. Listen soldiers, the big trial has a date now. The 4th of August. So we're moving the witness to the secure location on the 1st, I need you both on it."

"Yessir, I'll get a team on it right away." Holly saluted, something that wasn't given from Captain Short very often.

"Good, but I want you on it as well, personally making sure that this goes off without a hitch. If this goes right, Opal will have another charge for her sentence when we get that son of a gun." Trouble emphasized his point with a bang on the table.

"Careful! It's glass." Foaly exclaimed.

Trouble glared at him, "Get on it, soldiers."

"Yeah Trouble, we got this." Holly said.

"That's Commander Trouble to you, when we're on duty." Trouble corrected her.

"And what about when you're off hours?" Foaly asked Holly with a wiggle of his eyebrows after Trouble left the room.

"Shut up." She punched the centaur's arm hard, but that didn't stop a small blush from creeping up to her cheeks. "I'm getting a team together."

"Better not bring Chix though, he'll be heart broken if he finds out about you and Trouble." Foaly spun around in his chair gleefully.

"Ha, yeah right. Give a pixie wings and he think's he is God's gift to women." Holly rolled her eyes, and left.

"Damn straight!"

* * *

The same as any other morning, Artemis completed his ritual morning routine. He checked all his running sites: CNN, BBC, NASA, etc, and he checked up on Foaly's hard drive.

"Artemis! Breakfast is ready!" Rowan called from the hallway.

Artemis smelled bacon and syrup waft up from the kitchen but didn't move, "Thank you, I'll take it in my room."

Rowan appeared in the doorway, "No, we're all having breakfast together, Miles and Beckett are waiting downstairs for you."

Artemis sighed, he spun 180 in his swivel chair to face her, "That's not necessary, besides I have work to do."

"Too bad, that's going to have to wait. I promised the boys that you'd be there. You know, they told me that you guys never eat together. Never! Why is that?" She was lecturing him like a mother, and he didn't appreciate that.

"Because I have things to do. A few missed family breakfasts are no big deal." He argued.

"Not this time." She sprinted to him and before he could move, she took the back of his chair and rolled it out of the room and down the hallway. Fast.

"Rowan!" He exclaimed.

"You're coming whether you like it or not!" She whooped, they turned a corner.

Artemis just held on the chair's arm rests for dear life. They reached the stairs and Rowan paused, Artemis smirked, "Now what are you going to do?" Rowan grinned, she tilted the chair just a little bit over the edge. Artemis's smirk instantly disappeared, "Rowan . . . "

"Go down to the kitchen or I'll make you." She playfully threatened. The chair tipped a degree more.

"Morrigan!" Artemis exclaimed, "Roll me back to my room.

"To the kitchen!" She demanded. She pushed the chair a bit more.

"Alright!" He yelled. He stood up and straightened his jacket.

"Before you do . . "Rowan plopped herself into the chair. "Push me down the hallway."

Artemis, deciding to indulge her silly request, gave the chair a good shove. But the chair didn't move. It rocked slightly. "Oh, come on. That was pathetic!" Rowan scolded him, "Put your hands on the back, lock your arms and start running."

"This is ridiculous." He grumbled.

"I never said it wasn't." She gave him a serious look, but laughed a second after, "Now PUSH!" He pushed her as hard as he could, but didn't really move much. Rowan sighed, "Well, this is awkward." She got up, took Artemis's hand and pulled him downstairs and to the kitchen.

Butler was serving pancakes, sausages and eggs to Miles' and Beckett's plates. He looked up with a rare genuine smile, "Took you long enough, I thought he wouldn't come."

"You see my superior skills? So pay up, bro." Rowan held her hand out expectantly, to which Butler tucked in a 20 dollar bill.

Artemis was confused until he realized that they were talking about him, "Hey, you were betting on me?"

"Not really, we were betting on me. Just about _me_ getting _you_ to eat breakfast with your family." Rowan sat down beside the twins and began to fill her plate, unawares of Artemis's current temperament.

But he decided to let it go, something inside just told him that it wasn't worth it. Maybe it was the fact that both his brothers were sitting at a table without a whoopee cushion hidden somewhere, maybe it was how the sunlight from the windows seemed to set Rowan's red hair on fire, or maybe it was the smile on Butler's face as Rowan tried comparing her biceps to his. Whatever it was, it told him to let it go. "May I have some as well?"

Butler, and well, everyone at the table paused. _Artemis asked for something? He ASKED? _"Of course, Artemis."

Artemis smiled in turn, he sat down and-_BLOOOOP._ Miles and Beckett howled in laughter. Rowan and Butler both chuckled, trying to cover up their smiles. _I guess it was the whoopee cushion._

"Haha, very funny boys. You really got me." He halfheartedly complimented. Butler handed him his plate.

"Heehee, Artemis tooted!" Beckett pointed at his older brother, clearly pointing out who he was talking about.

"Alright, Beckett. Finish your breakfast now." Rowan smiled, acting like a mother. A trait that Artemis found a bit . . . attractive.

"Don't wanna. I want . . cake!" He slid off his chair and tottled over to the fridge. Butler scooped him up with his free hand, the other was busy with a pancake resting on the spatula in his hand, and set him back in his chair. "Noo! I want cake!" He hit the table, the beginnings of a temper tantrum.

Artemis was shocked, he had never seen this side of his little brother before. They didn't usually spend that much time in the same room, his mother and father had usually dealt with it. Come to think of it, Artemis hadn't seen so much as a tear escape his brother's eyes before. Butler was just as inexperienced in this area, the only child he had ever dealt with was Artemis. And even as a child, Artemis was extremely well behaved.

Rowan however, wasn't so averted to the situation. "Beckett!" She grabbed his tiny hands to stop them from banging on the table. "Beckett, calm down."

"I wants cake!" He cried. Beside him, his twin shook his head and sighed.

"I know you do, but you will have to wait until after supper." She told him calmly, despite the toddler's struggles to escape her grasp. "So why don't you eat the delicious breakfast that Butler so nicely made for us?"

"I don't wanna." Beckett replied stubbornly, but he had stopped flailing his arms.

"Beckett, listen to me. You can't have cake right now, you can eat your breakfast with a fork or with your hands. Your choice." She let go of his little hands and settled back into her seat.

Artemis, however, didn't like the idea of eating one's breakfast with their hands. "Rowan-"

"Shhh." She put her fingers up to her lips and nodded towards Beckett, who was staring at his food trying to make the difficult decision.

Beckett's face was scrunched up hard in thought. "Choose the fork, Beck." Miles urged with a whisper. Beckett thought for a moment longer, then slowly picked up the fork and took a bite.

"Thank you Beckett, thanks Miles." Rowan smiled. The boys smiled back.

Artemis looked equally impressed as Butler, the both shared a look. "Tell me your secrets." Butler joked.

"I mustn't. A nanny never reveals her secrets." Rowan returned in jest.

Artemis, of course, didn't understand the joke. "I believe the phrase was meant for a magician."

Butler shook his head, but Rowan winked, "Oh, I know." _See?_ She called to Opal, _There's more than one way to skin a cat._

_We're not skinning a cat here. Although Artemis is very sly and proved himself to have more than one life._ Opal concluded, _However, when we're done, he won't have any lives to spare. Even with that brute mudman by his side._

_I guess._

Rowan had kept her head down for the conversation, which Artemis had noticed. "Everything alright, Rowan?" Butler asked.

"Yesh." She answered, looking up with a mouth full of the last bite of pancake and sausage.

"Butler, remember that upcoming trial in Haven that I mentioned?"

"Yes." A total lie.

"Well, the Council has set a date for it and I intend on being there. It's on the 4th so mark that in your calendar." Artemis said, Butler nodded.

_This is it! Ask him more. _Opal commanded.

"What trial?" Rowan asked.

"Nothing you'd know about." Artemis answered brusquely.

"So why can't you tell me?" She pushed.

On the outside, Artemis appeared to look irritated with Rowan's persistence. But truthfully, he was gadging her unusual interest. "It concerns Opal Koboi."

_Yes, get more information! More!_

"Really? How?" Rowan asked. Unaware of her impending trouble.

"Why so interested, Rowan?" He asked. He discreetly gave a look to Butler who nodded and moved behind Rowan.

". . .Opal is the one who did this to me. Why shouldn't I be interested?" Rowan covered.

Artemis almost paused. Almost. "That's a valid point, but here's the issue." He leaned forward with a look in his eye that said _I know something you don't._ "I don't trust you."

"And why wouldn't you trust me?" Rowan crossed her arms, acting up with her usual sass.

_Be careful! He might be on to us!_ Opal exclaimed. If she had a corporeal body, she'd be chewing off her nails.

"Because you responded to your true name. Morrigan."

_Shit! Play dumb!_

"What are you talking about?" Rowan asked, her face was a mask of confusion. Butler also looked very confused.

"When you were, ahem, persuading me to come downstairs for breakfast I called you Morrigan and you responded." Artemis explained, a bit smugly. Rowan was speechless, _What should I do?_ For once, Opal was silent. "Don't pretend to not know what I'm talking about. How long have you known your true identity?"

Rowan thought fast. _How can I fool a teenage genius?_ Unfortunately it was at that moment Rowan realized that she wasn't going to wiggle any way out of this other than Opal's way. "About a week now." Rowan began to sob. "I didn't want to say anything because I thought you would lock me back up in that room and *sniffle* interrogate me or whatever and Butler would snap my neck or something to make me confess to more." She milked her misery for all that it was worth, "I was just scared, okay? I was . . .scared. It's so nice here, I don't know what kind of life I have to go back to. Can you blame me for wanting to stay?" She finished her tearful monologue.

Butler and Artemis were both silent for a moment. Artemis, because he felt extremely out of his league in this particular situation. And Butler, because he felt bad for this girl. And guilty. "I wouldn't snap your neck Rowan, Artemis only said that so Minerva wouldn't get neurotic."

"Yes, what he said." Artemis agreed.

_Time to put this plan into action, darling._ Opal said. _Wrap this conversation up and go somewhere private, our room would be best._

"It's alright, Butler." She smiled at the huge man through her tears. _It's actually kind of funny. The most dangerous man in Europe and a teenage genius, both brought to their knees at the sight of a crying girl. Just hilarious._ "To be honest, Artemis," She laid her hand on his, a mass of long slender fingers. "I've found that my name is Morrigan. I have a little brother and he's in danger if I don't do what Opal wants me to do. I can't remember my mission, but I think . . . "

_What are you saying?_ Opal asked.

_I'm making something up so they won't be on watch for what I really need!_ Rowan explained, _What should I tell them?_

_Tell them that I need something from Minerva, yes. I need a project that Minerva's working on or something._

". . I think Opal needs something from Minerva. That's why I wanted her to leave. I didn't want anything happening to her." Rowan finished her lie.

"You should've told me this before." Artemis said coldly. "That would've been smartest."

Rowan pulled away, "It probably would've."

She stood up, "I should go. Check up on the twins." And with that she left.

"I don't know about you, Artemis, but something doesn't feel right." Butler spoke quietly, after Rowan left.

"I know what you mean, old friend. But can't you also feel that something is undeniably favorable about her? I noticed it after the incident at Minerva's house, despite all her rude comments I didn't dislike her for it. Very unlike me."

"True for me too. At the moments when I should be on guard, I find myself relaxed when she's there. Do you think it's just her, or something else at work?"

"Most likely something else, a bit of _glamour_ Opal might've put on her. She's too plain to be doing this naturally." Artemis deducted, just as apathetic as ever.

Butler nodded, but added, "Even though you are right Artemis, I advise that you don't say that kind of thing to her face. It's a little rude."

Artemis shrugged, "I guess so."


	12. Wheels in Motion

_Greetings Foaly and Holly,_

_I know that Foaly is eager to know how the girl is doing so here is a list of things we know about her so far:_

_-Her true name is Morrigan_

_-She has a 6 year old brother, he is endangered_

_-She has a tattoo of a crow and the words banríon taibhse written in script._

_There are certain qualities that she possesses that are somewhat unordinary, for her at least. Is there any fairy_ glamour_ that can be put on a human that makes them more amiable, or rather desirable?_

_Answer as soon as possible.-Artemis_

Artemis clicked send and sent a similar email (without the names and _glamour _reference) to Minerva. He sighed, _Perhaps one of these days nothing will happen, just relax. Not one shenanigan for 24 hours, that would be nice._

* * *

Rowan laid in her bed, splayed out like a starfish, having a conversation in her head with an echo of the conscious who had previously kidnapped her.

_So this is it? It's time?_

_Yes. _Opal answered. _You must find out the route and rendezvous point the LEP have set for Darwin Biltroot (that's the witness) on Artemis's computer. He's probably got the files encrypted or with a fire wall around them._

_You're going to have to show me my memories, you know, If I'm going to do this right._

_Fine! _Opal snapped. She then opened the door to her memories, it was very disconcerting. The feeling of knowing who you are, essentially knowing everything about yourself, being dashed away by some stranger is a very depressing feeling.

She first showed Rowan her judo lessons, her first match, all the way to when she received her black belt. Secondly, she showed her the memories of learning computer programming and her first hack. Lastly, and most unnecessarily in Rowan's opinion, Opal showed her the memories of her blossoming into a woman and all the favors she's gotten from boys, how many guys just waited for the chance to have a conversation with her, even just a word would suffice a few.

_Is that enough? _Opal asked, not without sarcasm.

_It'll never be enough and you know it._

_Too bad, _Opal answered. _Are you ready?_

Rowan paused. Was she really ready? Was she prepared to do this? Even if it was for her little brother? _Rowan. . . . _

"ROWAN! That's his name! My brother's name!" Rowan exclaimed, suddenly realizing it, _I no longer consider myself Rowan, I am Morrigan. Yes, I can do this. I'm ready, _She told Opal.

_Good. Once you start, there's no turning back._

* * *

Morrigan stood in the kitchen, bowl in hand, crushing certain ingrediants together to push the juice out of them. _I can't kill him straight off, what if I run into a complication?_

_Fine then, _ Opal had finally conceded after a brief argument. They were arguing about whether to kill Artemis right away. Opal was all for the idea, but Morrigan did not want to at all. Believe it or not, but it's easier to keep thoughts secret when there is another being in your head. She had developed. . . a sortof attachment to the lanky boy. And Opal provided her with a recipe to keep him alive without being conscious: A sleeping syrum.

Miles and Beckett had ran into the kitchen, armed with a screwdriver and forks. They froze when they saw her, who had also frozen at the sight of the boys.

After a moment of silence, Beckett was the first to break it. ". . What are you doing, Rowan?"

"That depends," Morrigan replied warily, "What are you doing?"

Miles eyed her, "If you don't tell, we won't."

"You've got yourself a deal, boys." Morrigan shook hands with the little toddler, "Quite the little criminal aren't ya?"

"I take after my brother, but I plan on surpassing him. It's not easy being the younger brother."

"Yes it is!" Beckett exclaimed, he was standing halfway in the fridge, face full of cake. "I is younger than Miles and it's sooo easy!" Miles ran to the fridge to join his brother.

Morrigan took advantage of their turned backs to continue her plan. _Just a dab of Vaseline,_ she smudged her lips together like a lip gloss, _And now the serum,_ She dabbed the liquid from the crushed ingredients on her finger and applied it to her lips. The Vaseline acted as a layer of protection so she wouldn't be affected. The serum itself was an odd mixture of regular garden plants and pantry items, a mixture that literally no one would have expected. But when you have a mad pixie genius sitting in your mind, "unexpected" becomes that new normal. She smudged her lips again.

_Okay, stop delaying. Go now. _Opal told her. Morrigan moved to leave but-, _Wait! You can't go in there looking like that._

_Looking like what? I look fine. _Morrigan checked herself over. She was wearing a pair of blue shorts with a gray college t shirt. Albeit they were a pair of boys shorts and a boy's college shirt (one of Butler's attempt to get Artemis to wear something other than a suit), she thought she looked pretty decent in it.

_No you don't. You look like a 12 year old boy with long hair._

_Gee, thanks. It's not like this is a date._

_You have to make him think that you're at least interested. You look like you're about to mug him._

Morrigan ran her hand through her hair. _Fine, I'll change._

_Hey, I never said I was polite. _Opal mentally shrugged.

Morrigan went up to Juliet's room to find something to change into. "Don't worry about it, I'm sure Juliet wouldn't mind." Butler had told her a few days after Rowan had first arrived. She opened the closet to reveal a whole lot of sparkly wrestling outfits, sun dresses, reaaaaallly girly outfits (specially reserved for a few dates with the local louts), and a few different uniforms from Madame Ko's school. _I think I know the perfect thing to choose._ Morrigan smiled.

_Are you sure? You chose _this _outfit._ Opal commented, referring to the shorts and t shirt Mori was currently wearing.

"Yeah, yeah. Keep talking Opal." Morrigan brushed off Opal's hurtful statement. She pulled out a couple items from the closet.

_Oooh, sexy._


	13. She's Gone

"Hey there." Morrigan greeted Artemis. To say "greet" though, implies that the meeting is formal and her intention was definitely not to be formal. She opened his door and leaned against the frame. Opal was happy to see that Morrigan had decided to wear a pair of short leather boots followed by fishnet leggings that were paired with simple, denim black shorts. On top of that was a camouflage, tight fitting t shirt with a nice black corset laced up her back. To add to the "rebel look" Morrigan had teased her hair and threw it up into a loose bun. "Whatcha doing?"

Artemis looked up, "Ummm . . nothing . . ?" In fact he actually had been running Morrigan's name through the missing childrens site again. "Do you need something Morrigan?"

She shrugged, but then said "How'd you figure out what my name was- is?" She attempted to flip a stray lock of hair out of her eyes, but it just looked like a neck spasm.

"When we -ahem- met in the wash room I saw your tattoo, the flying raven with the words taibhse banríon below it. Taibhse Banríon is gaelic, it means ghost queen. The name Morrigan, according to modern etymology, means phantom queen or great queen. She was a warrior queen and was associated with prophecy and fertility. Legend has it the when on earth she usually appeared in the form of a raven."

He could of said all of that to truly explain how he reached his conclusion, but he didn't. "I looked at the facts, put together a conclusion."

She slowly walked over to where he sat and leaned against his desk, "I'm looking at the facts too. And you know what I see?"

"What do you see?" He asked skeptically, eyes still locked on the computer.

Morrigan pulled his rolly chair away out from the desk and spun him around to face her. Their faces were so close. "I think _this_," She pointed to him and her together, "Would be great."

Artemis, ever the genius, was lost, "This. .. .?"

"Yes!" She pulled him out of his chair, he stood up. "This. You, me. I'm just looking at the facts." With every word she stepped closer, and Artemis backed another step away. _Clever line,_ Opal smiled.

Artemis stuttered, "A- Are you okay, Morrigan?" _Why are you stuttering, idiot? Get a hold on yourself! Stupid hormones._ Artemis berated himself.

"I'm fine. The question is are you okay?" She advanced again, putting her hands on his shoulders so he wouldn't escape. _Get to the point! You're taking too long._ Opal commanded.

"I'm . . fine." He ducked under Morrigan's arm after a ping sounded off from his computer (thankfully). The screen had her full biography on it. He scrolled quickly down the page, reading as fast as the speed-reading champion could. Most of it was trivial stuff but _Wait, did I read that right? . . . Siblings: 1 brother, Rowan, deceased. _"Oh my." This may have been one of the few times that Artemis was genuinely sorry. "Morrigan, I have something-"

So she kissed him.

* * *

Minerva turned on her laptop after a nice, refreshing round of tennis with Jean Claude. Still in her tennis outfit of a white top and miniskirt, she tapped her nails on the desk top, waiting for the main screen to load. _Welcome._ It welcomed. She typed in the complicated password quickly, bringing up the desktop. She pulled up firefox to her email. _You've got mail! _There was a few unopened emails, including one from Artemis. No surprise that it was the first one she opened. Delighted to find the new information (also suspicious, _How does he know she has a tattoo? And where?_), she added in the data to her already running software. _It shouldn't take long now._ Minerva thought.

"Miss Minerva? I've brought you a refreshment and your favorite cookies." Jean Claude knocked and entered her room.

"My favorite?"

"Oreos, miss." Jean answered.

"Oh thank you, Jean Claude!" Minerva rushed to the platter of milk and oreo cookies in Jean's hands. Oreos were Minerva's secret guilty pleasure, and few people knew that. In fact, only two people knew it: Jean Claude and Minerva. No doubt Artemis had already figured it out, but that didn't really matter.

"How's the project coming?" Jean asked.

"It's going well. I'm running it on that girl Artemis found." Minerva answered, after finishing a cookie with a sip of milk.

"Really? If you don't mind my asking," Jean set down the platter, "Why are you so . . . _interested_ in this girl? And Artemis's relationship with her."

"She's sent from his enemy. Isn't it natural to be curious about who she is?" Minerva answered, somewhat defensively.

"Of course miss. I apologize." Jean bowed his head and turned to go.

"How's your sister?"

Jean paused. "Why don't you tell me?"

Minerva smiled kindly, "She's doing just fine. She just graduated high school with honors."

He smiled back, "Thank you, Minerva." The computer pinged and Minerva dashed to see what had come up on the software. Jean sighed, _What a good moment, destroyed by her blasted obsession with Master Fowl._

"Jean Claude, come look at this!" She waved for him to come over, "It says that her brother is deceased. She said that Opal would kill her brother if she didn't do what she wanted."

"So? That only means that this Opal has tricked her." Jean replied.

"Yes, it does." She read some more, "She also is extremely skilled in computer engineering and . . . hacking." Minerva frowned, thinking.

"Does that mean anything important, miss?"

"Yes it does. She's going to try to hack Artemis's files!" Minerva exclaimed. She grabbed one last cookie and dashed out of the room, "Jean, I want a car ready out front immediately."

"Yes miss, but what for? Butler can easily remove the girl if Artemis calls." Jean asked, rushing to keep up with her.

"Of course, easily. But if they're alone together Morrigan can just as easily remove Artemis!" Minerva and Jean turned a corner.

"I'll have a car ready in no time, Miss." He said, he took out a walkie talkie and told his fellow manservant to get the fastest car they have out front. "Don't worry miss, Artemis will be fine."

"The sentiment is unhelpful but appreciated, thank you Jean."

* * *

Artemis groggily opened his eyes. He was lying on the bed, his right hand was tied to the bed post with a small strip of cloth, probably torn from the pillow case.

"Good morning, sunshine." Morrigan greeted. She was sitting in front of the computer, but spun around in the chair, grinning maniacally like an evil genius.

Artemis's eyebrows flew up, "Morrigan?"

She laughed, "Just kidding! Ha, the look on your face . . . " She turned back to the computer and continued typing.

He pulled on the makeshift handcuff. "Morrigan!"

"What? I'm busy." She asked impatiently, still typing away.

"What are you doing?!" He asked, nearly yelling.

"Why don't you use that high IQ of yours to figure it out while I continue, undistracted, with what I'm doing?" She replied.

"Let's see. . . " He thought hard for a long moment. "You need something rom my files."

"Correct." Morrigan nodded.

"Since Opal sent you then it probably has something to do with Haven." Artemis continued. Again, Morrigan nodded. "It's about the trial, isn't it? . . .She needs the witness."

"Ding ding ding! We have a winner!" Morrigan exclaimed, not without sarcasm.

"And you needed me because I have all Foaly's files, including the files that has the rendezvous point for the witness and you couldn't get into Foaly's computer." Artemis concluded.

_Precisely. _"Precisely." The girls said. "You're good."

On a normal day, Artemis would smirk and reply "I know." But today wasn't a normal day. _Well. . _ He thought, _Not normal for most people._ "Morrigan, there's something you don't know."

"Big surprise there." She continued her clicking and typing. Artemis saw the firewall go up but Morrigan didn't look phased.

"No, Opal is tricking you!" Artemis pulled his wrist again, but accomplished nothing.

_Don't listen to him. He's lying so you won't do it._ Opal told her. But "Rowan" wasn't here to listen, and Morrigan was curious. "What do you mean?" She looked over her shoulder at the boy.

"Your brother, Rowan isn't-" Artemis tried to tell her but was interrupted by screams.

Morrigan jumped up. "STOP! STOP! STOP! Don't tell her any more!" The words didn't sound as if they were coming from Morrigan. Opal had actually gotten so angry, or terrified, that she actually succeeded in momentarily taking over Morrigan's actions. _You see what I can do? _Opal bluffed, _Don't listen to anything else he says. Do you want your brother to survive?_

She sat back down slowly and went back to cracking his computer. "Artemis. Shut up. You're really not helping anything."

"Morrigan, you have to listen to me!" He protested.

"No! I can't. I told you that if I don't do this my brother will _suffer_. He's only 6 for God's sake!" She tried not to but tears slipped out of her eyes and rolled down her cheeks. "What kind of sister would I be if I let that happen?"

Artemis looked over and saw that the firewall had been broken through. Despite the situation, he groaned. _I'm going to have to rewrite the whole system_. Morrigan finally reached the file stolen from Foaly's computer, _CTRL+P._ The printer started up and spat out the pages.

Artemis tried again, "Morrigan, if you'd just listen to me-"

"Sorry Artemis, gotta go. It's been real." She curtseyed like a lady, "Thank you for your hospitality."

"Stop right there!" He commanded as she turned to go.

She tisked, "Oh Arty, Arty, Arty. What are you going to do? What _can_ you do?"

"I'll yell! Butler will arrive in a second." He exclaimed. It was meant to be a threat, but sounded a little like he was begging.

She neatly folded the papers and tucked them into her shirt. "It seems like you're begging me to make you shut up."

"I'm -ahem- begging you to listen." Out of habit he choked on "begging", he was a very prideful boy. She moved to the bed where Artemis sat, and sat with him. "Morrigan, stay."

"I wish I could Artemis. I honestly wish I could." She admitted, it's no use holding back any secrets if she's going to die anyway. "You have given me the best life, albeit it was temporary, but it was more than I could ask for. You, Butler, the boys, you all were just . . .so good to me." Those words were weighted with honesty, and gratitude. She took Artemis's hand in hers, "From what I remember of my past no one, _no one_ has been so good to me. And I'm sorry I have to do this to you." She paused for a moment, hoping that Opal would tell her what to do next. She didn't. _Opal?_ She called. _Opal, what do I do now?_ There was no answer, only a slight echo of a sentence, a murmur.

"You've got it all wrong, Opal is tricking you." Artemis repeated again.

"She's in my head, Artemis! I could hear her and she told me what to do, everything. So tell me how, in the world, would she be able to trick me if she's in my mind?" Morrigan asked, dispiritedly.

"I only know the truth, not how she lied."

Morrigan stood up, she sighed, "I guess it doesn't matter now, does it? Goodbye, Artemis."

"BUTLER!" Artemis began calling, yelling at the top of his lungs.

Morrigan started, "Shut up Artemis!" She smushed her hand on his mouth but he kept on trying to yell. She sat down again beside him, she leaned her head close, like she was about to whisper to him. When he quieted down she removed her hand.

"Your brother, he's not-" Morrigan cut Artemis's sentence off with a kiss, her lips still tainted with the sleeping serum. Morrigan closed her eyes, savoring probably the only moment with Artemis she'll have before she faces her grim fate. Artemis's eyes closed, partly due to the serum, but also because this moment was, at the risk of sounding cliché, was a supernova moment. The moment lasted forever, and then forever ended. Morrigan pulled away and Artemis sank onto the backboard of the bed, falling asleep. He tried to keep awake by gripping her hand tightly, "He's not with Opal, he's dead." He whispered, then blacked out.

Morrigan's heart stopped, "What? Artemis, who? Who's dead?" She shook him, asking the question she already knew the answer to, but didn't want to know. She let him go. _No, no . . _ Without another word she silently slipped out of the room, out the house and off the property with her destination in mind. Without the Opal in her head telling her what to do, Morrigan had remembered the instructions herself. _To Tara it is, then_.

* * *

"Butler? Artemis? Answer the door!" Minerva knocked on the door hard. Jean Claude stood by her side.

"What's the matter?" Butler asked, opening the door.

"Where's Artemis?" She asked, somehow managing to gracefully barge into the mansion.

"Up in his room, what's wrong Minerva?" Butler asked again.

"Come, check his room. I think Morrigan may be plotting to hack his computer for Opal." She explained.

Butler immediately dashed up the stairs, way faster than Minerva could ever move. When he arrived in Artemis's room he found him passed out, left hand tied to the bedpost. "Artemis!" He knelt by his master's side and checked for a pulse. Minerva and Jean Claude arrived behind him. "He has a pulse, but he's out."

"Where's Morrigan?" Minerva asked, holding back a smirk. Butler looked around but when he didn't see her, Minerva said, "She probably ran. She tied Artemis to the bed, took whatever files she needed from him, knocked him out, and then ran. I told him that she was a danger, but he didn't listen."

"Jean Claude, can you go check the security system for me? And on the way make sure the twins are safe." Butler asked. He untied Artemis and sat him upright, lightly tapping his face to bring him back to consciousness.

"Yes sir." Jean saluted and left.

"What are you going to do with her, when we find her?" Minerva asked.

"That hardly matters now, does it?" Butler replied, almost sounding angry, very unprofessional. But then again, she was being an extreme pain. "Artemis? Artemis, talk to me."

Artemis groaned a bit, "Hello, old friend."

Butler smiled, "How many fingers am I holding up?" He held up 3.

"Where's Morrigan?" He asked, sitting up suddenly. That was a mistake, he got a huge headrush.

"That's not the answer." Minerva pointed out.

"She's gone, Artemis. She left." Butler answered.

Artemis rested his head in his hands. "Gone?"


	14. Beginning to Turn

"Gone?" Artemis asked.

"Jean Claude is checking the manor's security system for her. He's also checking on Miles and Beckett." Butler answered.

_He doesn't need to, she wouldn't do anything to them._ Artemis thought.

"Artemis, what happened?"

"Yes, what did she do to you?" Minerva added.

Artemis gave her a sharp look. "Morrigan went into my files, she printed the information from Foaly's computer about the trial. Then she left." He answered his friend.

"Why were you tied to the bed?" Minerva asked.

"She had to ensure that I wouldn't interfere, is that not normal procedure for a someone with her intent?" Artemis replied, being brusque as usual. _Why is she even here?_ Artemis stood up and brushed off his suit. "I need to contact Holly and Foaly immediately."

"Shouldn't you secure the mansion first?" Minerva perked up from the corner.

"As Butler already said, Jean Claude is doing that right now." Artemis gritted his teeth. _I really don't have time for this._

"Jean is only checking for Morrigan, what if someone had snuck into the house?" She persisted.

"Fairies cannot enter a dwelling without permission. So, no." Artemis ran a hand through his hair. "Pack your bags Butler, we're going to Haven. I'll contact Foaly while you get our things." Butler nodded and left, Artemis walked out behind him, and Minerva behind him.

* * *

Morrigan trudged through the field that led to the fairy entrance called Tara. But she wasn't heading for the fairy entrance, her destination was past the entrance and through the brush, or rather in the brush. Hot, sweaty, and tired, Morrigan had been walking around that damn field for nearly an hour. Before that, it had been a lovely cab ride with air onditioning and radio, it came to a quick abrupt when the driver had asked if she had the money after a long while of travel time. He promptly kicked her out when she didn't answer, he knew the signs of a taxi-hopper well. She walked the rest of the way, but not without a sweet goodbye by the flip of her middle finger. "Opal! I'm here!" She called, tucking away the folder of printed files in her hand into her shirt.

Promptly, a holographic bush before her disappeared and uncovered a hole below it. Hesitantly she looked down, finding an old ladder there so she plucked up her leftover willpower and climbed down. "Opal?" She called again slowly moving forward in the dark tunnel.

Two elves with neutrino guns and hummingbird wings appeared in front of Morrigan, "Come along." They hovered behind Morrigan, the troop moving slowly forward until they reached a light. "Where are we?" She asked.

"Keep moving." One of the goons prodded her with the neutrino, so she moved along. Eventually they reached a room with a small door. Inside, it was very similar to the room Morrigan remembered being held in previously. The creeping feeling of nausea trickled down her spine, the anxiety of claustrophobia grew as well. She turned around to protest but the door had just slammed shut. "Hello?" She called. But she was alone now. Morrigan backed up to the wall and slid down, resting her head between her knees to keep herself calm.

* * *

"Holly, we have a problem." Artemis spoke into the fairy communicator. Minerva sat in a comfy chair beside him in the front room of the mansion.

"What is it now, Artemis?" Holly replied quickly, sounding busy.

"Morrigan has gone missing with information on the Goblin Trial." He told her, "She's delivering it to Opal as we speak."

"What?!" She exclaimed. Foaly's voice could be heard beside her asking what happened, and her relaying what Artemis had told Holly. "When did she leave?"

"Approximately 15-20 minutes ago."

"I cant get a team out there yet, everybody's on overtime for the trial and the witness safe houses. I'm sorry." Holly apologized.

"Don't you see? Opal will know what the LEP is planning because Morrigan gave her the files! She'll find Biltroot, no matter what you have "prepared and planned" for!" Artemis yelled, finally losing his temper.

Foaly grabbed the communicator from Holly, "Listen, I know this is important, to you. But we're on high alert already, we can't waste any soldiers just for one girl."

Butler ducked his head into the front room where Artemis was, "We're good to go, Artemis. Are you ready?"

Artemis ran a hand through his black hair in frustration. "Foaly, are you sure?"

"100%, Artemis." Foaly answered.

"Butler, never mind Haven. We're staying to find Morrigan." He snapped the communicator shut.

Butler sighed, _I've got to put this all back now. . . _

"Where are the twins?" Artemis asked, wondering.

"They were in playing out near the tower a few minutes ago."

"We need to do something with them, we can't be distracted by them during other operations." Artemis paced back and forth, formulating a plan.

"Shall I call Ms. O'Brian?" Butler asked, referring to the nanny the Fowl's had hired to keep watch over the twins, the nanny who had quit because of Miles's never ending series of schemes and Beckett's eternal desire to eat things that weren't meant for the human digestive system

"Yes, please." Artemis continued pacing. Butler hesitated on his way to the kids room, once again worried about the things that Artemis was planning for them, but what else could he do but shrug and walk away?

* * *

The door to Morrigan's little room opened, she jumped up into a defensive position, although it was a bit tight in her corner. A guard announced, "Mistress Op-" After a hiss and whispers, the guard began again, "The Empress Opal Koboi enters." Opal Koboi made a grand entrance in, she wore long purple robes and was absolutely glittering.

However, Morrigan didn't care. "Where's my brother? I want to see him."

"Give me the file mudgirl." Opal replied with a steely smile.

"I'm not giving you anything until you show me that Rowan is fine!" Morrigan yelled. _Artemis is wrong, he's wrong!_ She hoped.

"Yes, you will." Opal replied calmly, using the _mesmer_. "Now, hand them over."

Morri tried to fight it, and almost succeeded but trying wasn't enough. With a trembling hand, Morri handed the file over to her mistress. "That's a good girl!" Opal praised Morrigan as one would praise their dog after doing a trick. Except instead of giving her a treat, she told Morrigan what she dreaded to hear. "And your brother, he's dead."

"What?" Morri whispered. "You-you killed him?"

"Of course not. He was never here. He died in a car crash two years ago, terrible accident. Drunk driver by the playground. There was no one there to hold his hand." She said, almost tauntingly, mocking her. "Just one more human the earth is rid of."

Morrigan had been shaking with uncontrollable sobs, thinking over and over _He's gone, he's gone. It's my fault, I should've been there for him, I should've been there._ But when Opal finished, she looked up through watery eyes, "How could you say that? He was just a little boy."

"A little boy that may one day rule the world, a position I plan to obtain for myself. Artemis Fowl has thwarted me before, he was once a "little boy", and look where we stand."

"You don't know that! He never had the chance!" Morrigan lunged at the pixie. Opal dodged but a second too late because of her surprise, Morri managed to get in a good swipe that drew blood on Opal's cheek before her minions sedated her. "I .. . will. . kill. .you." She mumbled through the sedative running through her veins, then she closed her eyes and blacked out with one thought occupying her mind. _It's my fault, I should've been there for him.. . . _


	15. Confrontations, Bared Truths

_Ding Dong!_ The bell rang and Butler hurried to answer it.

"Hello, Butler." Mrs. O'Brian greeted him with a grim smile. She was a petite woman, nearing her 70's. She had her hair tied up in a bun atop her head, so tight that it pulled her eyes back which made her look very stern. She wore typical old people clothes: a white blouse, pastel blue cardigan, tiny pink purse, floral skirt, and pointy black shoes. Overall, she looked very intimidating, for an old lady.

Butler smiled, "Mrs. O'Brian, thank you for coming so quickly on such short notice."

"No need for thanks," The little lady stepped inside the mansion with old familiarity, "You know I wouldn't even be here if it wasn't for the wages." She said gruffly.

Butler nodded, holding back his wide grin. "Oh, you haven't changed a bit Dolly."

She wagged a finger in his face, nearly taking out his eye, "Don't you go calling me by my name, Butler. I'm an old woman, I've no time for any of your shenanigans or tomfoolery or whatever it is you kids call it these days. Now, where are the boys? I want to get this over with as soon as possible."

Butler nodded, "They're in the playroom, I'll take you there."

"Aren't you going to offer an old lady a drink? I've walked all this way!" Mrs. O'Brian said indignantly.

"You took a cab, Mrs. O'Brian."

"Oh, that I did. But I still had to walk from my house to the cab. And from the cab to your door. I'm an old lady! Have some manners!" She persisted, playing the old lady card.

Butler nodded again politely, "Of course, if I can help you up the stairs, you'll have your drink in no time."

"Good. I'll have a vodka tonic on the rocks."

"Mrs. O'Brian, the answer is going to be the same as last time you asked." Butler smiled again, this lady was actually pretty funny.

"I know," She sucked her dentures, "Can't blame an old lady for hoping, can you?"

Butler led her up the stairs, as they reached the top they met Artemis, who wanted to greet the nanny. "Hello, Mrs. O'Brian, it's good to see you again. How are you?"

"I'll be much better when that check is in my pocket." She answered just as gruffly, but accompanied with a wink.

Artemis allowed a small smile, "Oh Dolly, you haven't changed a bit."

Dolly smacked her gums, "Now, I told your bald friend here and now I'm telling _you, _don't call me by my first name. I'm too old for anything else. Pshh, youngsters these days, got no respect. . ." She muttered as she shuffled down the hallway to the boy's play room. Artemis and Butler could hear their terrified and over-dramatic screams as they saw Mrs. O'Brian enter and greeted them with, "I'm back, you little bilge snipes."

Artemis and Butler chuckled. _Now, back to business._ Artemis went back in. Minerva, for some reason, was still with them in the mansion, Jean Claude also accompanied her. Butler stepped inside the dimly lit room and Artemis instantly bounced ideas off him, "We need to track her. . . We could search the security cameras through the city."

Butler shook his head, "No. Even with our equipment, it would take days."

"My new facial recognition software is finished, I could find where she's been in nearly an hour." Minerva _could've_ said that, she could've helped. But she didn't. She held her tongue. _What's the worst that can happen? Morrigan gave that person what they wanted, she and her brother can go free._ But then she remembered, _Oh yeah, her brother is dead. But that doesn't mean that she won't be okay, right?_

During this inner monologue, Artemis and Butler had reached a conclusion. "So we either search for her on foot or we go to Haven to potentially stop Opal (again) and rescue Morrigan."

Butler nodded.

Artemis took a moment to think. _Logically, it makes more sense to go to Haven. There, we'll have weapons, backup, and Holly. It's sensible. But . . oh, something inside tells me to just go. Don't think and just go after her. But what good will that accomplish?! _Artemis thought despairingly.

Butler sensed Artemis's indecision, "Artemis, I think we should go to Haven. You know it's the smarter thing to do. We'll tag along with Foaly, wait until something turns up. Then we'll take Opal down and find Morrigan. You can help her."

"You're right, Butler. I guess we should go then." Artemis agreed.

Minerva jumped up, "What is it with you and this girl?! You all love her so much but she's rude! And ignorant, and fights with you all the time! Yes, saving her is the right thing to do, but you're going above and beyond for someone you barely know! Why?" She exploded, blonde curls bouncing in her face with every exclamation.

Artemis turned slowly to her, eyes blazing angrily. With smooth, careful movements, Artemis advanced with every word he spoke. ""That girl", is twice the woman you are. She is unselfish, caring, and brilliant. She's been through hell and back and still smiles. The fact that I barely know her is irrelevant, she's in trouble and I have to help her! Now, Miss Paradizo, I'm going to stop Opal Koboi. You obviously are no help here, so leave. Now." All of this was said very factually, because they were facts in Artemis's mind, but also was said so passionately that in all Artemis appeared quite scary.

Minerva backed a step away, tears threatening to form in her eyes. "Well. Ahem- Artemis, if that's how you feel." She grabbed the reigns on her emotions, but then decided not to. "No wait, I just want to say something to you."

Butler and Jean Claude took this moment to slip out of the room. It was awkward enough already, now Minerva looked like she was about to blow up.

She stepped up in, rather very close, to Artemis's face, "This girl, you say she's brilliant and been through hell and that's why you care for her so much. Doesn't that remind you of anybody? 3 years! 3 years I waited for you to come back, you just disappeared off the face of the earth! And then you come back like nothing ever happened, with no explanation! Do you know what that was like?"

"I'm assuming nothing compared to Butler, or my parents." Artemis cut in.

"But that doesn't matter because the great Artemis Fowl doesn't answer to anybody!" Minerva continued, not acknowledging his comment. "But suddenly, Morrigan or Rowan or whatever the hell her name is, comes along and you just fold. Did all the logic leave your thick skull? Because none of this makes sense! I've been there for you! I care for you! And now I'm tossed to the side like last night's rubbish into the bin. Even you, emotionally stunted as you are, you should be able to see how cruel that is."

"You care for me?" Artemis asked, somewhat taken aback.

"Yes." Minerva replied honestly, "Ever since we met all those years ago."

Artemis cleared his throat, "Then you should know that you shouldn't be mad, you never said anything to . . .make me see otherwise." This occasion was one of the few times that he felt truly compassionate.

Minerva hung her head. "I know."

"So you also know, that if you truly -ahem- care for me, then you'll want me to be happy, despite your own desires." Artemis said this like he meant it. In truth, he had read it in one of those silly novels that the girls of his generation were crazed over while he was waiting for a plane to come in on for a business to Cairo. Needless to say, he was not entertained. But it proved useful.

Minerva took a deep breath, "As always, Artemis, you're right. Ever the voice of reason." The last sentence was almost lost to Artemis's ears because Minerva rushed out of the room, trying to hold it together. She rushed past Jean Claude and Butler, bumping shoulders with her bodyguard on the way.

"Miss! Are you alright?" He asked. But she didn't answer, afraid the her voice would betray her and crack. He nodded to Butler and chased after his mistress, all the way out the mansion.

Butler stepped into the room, "Artemis?"

"Yes?" He answered brusquely, straightening out his suit.

"How'd it go? I mean- what happened?" Butler asked tentatively.

"Did you know that she fancied me? Me?" Artemis turned to face his friend. "And then she was angry because I hadn't paid her any attention. She was absolutely no help to us whatsoever and then is upset that I'm spending "all my time" trying to find Morrigan."

Butler shrugged, "Don't ask me. But to be honest, you are a bit oblivious to other's feelings."

"I guess." Artemis picked up his fairy communicator, given to him by Holly. "Captain Short? Holly, are you there?"

"I'm here, Artemis. What's up?" She answered.

"We need transport to Haven, to stop Opal and find Morrigan."

"Don't you mean "rescue the damsel in distress and save the world!" Loverboy." Foaly quipped, obviously beside Holly.

"How soon can we get there?" Artemis asked, dodging the attempt to make him get all defensive.

"Just hang tight. We're a little busy with this goblin/dwarf rumble but you boys should be here before dawn." Holly answered.

Artemis looked painfully at the clock, which indicated the time was 2:30 in the afternoon. "Please hurry."

"We'll try Artemis, but it's busy over here. And if you boys are coming then it's probably going to get a lot busier." Holly said ominously. "See you guys soon." She snapped the communicator shut.

Back in Haven, Foaly whistled. "Is it just me or does our little Artemis have feelings? For a girl!"

"He's seems pretty broken up about this. Morrigan gone? Didn't he say that she told him that Opal will kill her when the job is done?"

"Yes, you're right." Foaly answered, finally serious. But that seriousness only lasted for a moment. "Ohh, wouldn't it be so romantic if he came rushing in at the last moment and rescued her?"

The two fairies shared a look, then burst out into laughter. "Ha, right. Artemis rescuing?" Foaly exclaimed.

"Even better, Artemis running? For more than a minute?" Holly encouraged, still laughing her neutrino out of it's holster. "All the same," She said, calming herself down. "I hope he does pull something out of that head of his, we might need it."

* * *

Alone in her cell, Morrigan's eyes had shut, the dried tears keeping her eyelids there. The door opened and let in a bright light. "Come along mudgirl, we're going on a field trip!" Opal smiled manically.

"Where?" She asked, sitting up.

"To Haven headquarters. Where I will make my grand entrance. . . " Opal gazed dreamily into the mid-distance as the guards secured Morrigan in shackles and led her to the incognito-shuttle that had been built for this specific purpose.


	16. Show Time

After 10 painstakingly long hours, Artemis and Butler arrived in Haven and escorted to LEP headquarters by two pixies, Chix Verbil and his partner. A sleepy Artemis struggled to keep focus as he and Butler walked into Foaly's office.

"It's about time! Hey mudboys." Holly greeted them.

Artemis waved a hand in greeting, Butler said, "So when is this thing going down?"

"In a few hours, the witness is packing now and we have guards undercover watching his door. At 5 am today, he'll be in the van and on the way to the LEP safehouse." Holly answered.

"So we just wait here until then?" Artemis asked.

"I'm afraid so," Foaly answered, "You can sit down and grab a few z's until then. Nighty Night, Arty."

* * *

Morrigan sat hunched over, feeling very cramped, in the back of a small vehicle with shackled on her hands and ankles tied to the railing. Opal sat above her in her "throne" grinning like a Cheshire cat. _A moment sooner to the beginning of my public glory. . . _She thought, and imagined the very first things she would do as supreme leader, _I'll put that centaur Foaly and his gunslinger friend Holly Short on public excecution! I'll have a bonfire and throw all of Foaly's ancient software!_

While Opal was fantasizing, Morrigan had taken a bobby pin from her hair and was working on unlocking the shackles. Very high tech they were, but that didn't stop Morrigan from trying. This was the only chance she had, unless they decided to take off the shackles and trust her to stay there out of the goodness of their tiny hearts, _Ha, not by a long shot._ Morrigan laughed with herself.

"Is something amusing you, mudgirl?" Opal asked, good mood gone.

"Oh nothing, your highness. I was just admiring your beautiful ... beautifulness." Morrigan replied, mocking her and holding back a giggle. _Does it matter what happens to me now?_ In the back of her mind, Morri suspected that she was going into hysteria but the front of her mind didn't care.

"Are you mocking me?!" Opal asked dangerously.

"Do you think I am?"

Just as Opal raised her hand to Morrigan, on of her guards poked his head in and said "1 minute to departure miss."

"Empress!" She shrieked.

"Empress," He corrected himself meekly, he sat in the cockpit and two other minions came in and sat down. They were dressed in all black and held weapons on their belts. "Starting engine. .. engaging stealth mode. . take off in 3, 2, 1, here we go." The ship took off at what seemed like warp speed to Morrigan, but for the fairies this was normal. The pilot flew the ship like a pro, almost as good as Holly. "ETA to destination, 5 minutes."

"Good." Opal said, feeling like a queen. Morrigan, however was still crouched in that uncomfortable position holding onto the rails for dear life.

* * *

Butler gently nudged his charge, "Artemis, wake up."

"Hmm?" Artemis rubbed his eyes like an old man would, stirring himself out of his slumber. "What time is it?"

"10 minutes till we move the witness." Butler told him.

"Good morning, sunshine." Holly ruffled his hair as she walked into Foaly's office. Artemis was reminded of that morning (or was it yesterday morning?) when he awoke, tied to a bed, to Morrigan saying the same exact thing.

"Same to you, Captain." He straightened out his suit.

"You coming with us, or staying?" She asked. She was all suited up in LEP combat uniform, even with the new hummingbird wings.

Butler looked to Artemis, who decided, "With you."

When Butler, Artemis, and Holly arrived at the witness's location, her whole team had been set up for quite some time. Although if you were an ordinary citizen walking down the street you wouldn't be the wiser. All was quiet on the dark street corner.

"Now we wait. Just sit tight, it won't be long." Holly said. They had 3 minutes before the signal to move out.

Just above the street, the stealth ship carrying Opal and Morrigan hovered quietly, invisible to anybody below and their radars. "On my call, you go." Opal commanded, watching the scene below through the screen feed.

In 2 minutes that seemed like forever, 2 LEP deputies stepped out from Darwin Biltroot's house, with Darwin Biltroot behind him. "On guard, everyone." Holly muttered into the mike.

"Now." Opal ordered. Her men dropped down with rappelling lines keeping them from their death. The pilot pressed a large red button (just for the theatrics) that let off a long series of neutrino bursts directed in no direction in particular, but it was meant to draw the LEP's attention. But it didn't work on Holly. Or the greatest mind of his generation.

"Holly! Above!" He pointed upwards.

"I know!" She growled, she pulled her ship upwards, in the general area of the hidden ship while dodging the random bursts of fire. "Where are they?" She wondered.

Opal's boys locked on Biltroot's arms after knocking out his LEP guards and rappelled back up. "Miss Opal we can't continue using stealth mode, if we do we won't have enough power to fly this thing outta her. I have to turn it off." The pilot reported.

"Then do so! Just get us out of here!" She barked.

Just as the pilot switched stealth mode off, Holly activated the neutrino blasters. A blip appeared on the screen and a small shuttle gleamed in front of them. "Gotcha!" Holly opened the throttle and chased after Opal's shuttle, blasting every shot she could at them.

Below them Trouble shouted, "I want every shuttle we've got after the rogue! Move it now! Go, go go!" He watched the two shuttles blaze away, _If anybody can bring Opal's ship down, it's Holly._

* * *

Darwin Biltroot sat next to Morrigan in the tiny ship, shaking like a leaf which wasn't really noticeable because of all the swift turns and dodging that the ship did. "What's going on?" He squeaked.

"Aww, don't tell me you don't remember me Darwin." Opal looked down on her prisoner, smiling wide.

The small fairy gasped, "Opal! Last time I saw you-"

"You had left me to the mercy of the LEP, yes I remember." Opal finished for him bitterly, "But now, you can earn my forgiveness."

"How?" He asked, actually believing that Opal was giving him a second chance.

"You can be my assistant engineer for the rest of your pitiful days. It's not easy for an empress to be this beautiful and do all the work herself." She flicked her head and examined her fingernails.

Darwin sighed in despair, Morrigan leaned over to him and whispered in comfort, "If it makes you feel any better, at least she's using you. I'm just a bad mood away from my death." She smiled nicely at the little fairy.

"A human?!" He squeaked, obviously scared. "What are you doing here?"

"Opal has no qualms about what means she goes to for her desired end." Morri answered.

Suddenly the ship banged violently against the cave wall. "PILOT!" Opal yelled angrily.

"Sorry, miss. I can't shake this LEP shuttle, she's good with her neutrino blaster. And there are more coming." He apologized.

In the LEP ship, Foaly was on speaker telling Holly what was going down. "Trouble sent out about 3 other LEP shuttles to corner Opal. They're coming up behind you, on your left and right."

"Tell them to cut her off ahead. We're coming up on Frond Circle in 30 seconds. They should speed ahead around to Merlin Ave and cut her off, she'll be trapped. Can you make that happen?" Holly told Foaly.

"Roger that." About 5 seconds later Foaly reached back to Holly and the humans. "We can make that happen. Hold on to your socks mudmen, you're about to see Holly in major action."

"Like we haven't before." Artemis replied.

"True." Foaly conceded. "Good luck Captain."

Opal's pilot navigated the dark streets of Haven. "Can't we turn the stealth mode back on?" She whined.

"No, we don't have enough juice for that." The pilot repeated, tensely gripping the steering wheel.

"Then lose them this instant! Or your BODY is going to be put on stealth mode and you will NEVER BEEN SEEN ALIVE AGAIN!" She yelled.

"We're coming up on Frond Circle, ready?" Holly asked into the mike. All the boys on the other shuttle were heard saying "yep," "yeah," and "whenever you're ready, darling." They reached the circle. Opal's shuttle was going so fast that it didn't have time to even slow down as it crashed into one LEP shuttle, bringing it down in a hail of neutrino bursts. Both ships crashed to the ground and LEP agents on the ground swarmed around the fallen ships, laden with hoses and buckets of water to douse the flames and neutrino guns to disarm the criminals.

Morrigan would've died from whiplash or a cracked neck or spinal cord if it wasn't for the cuffs locking her onto the railing within the ship. However she was experiencing some nasty cuts and a splitting headache. her vision blurred and focused, never settling on one. Darwin Biltroot laid on the other side if the ship, his head was bleeding. She looked up and after a few seconds of visual focus she saw that Opal was unlocking the shackles on her hand. The two guards and pilot were unconscious, whether they were dead or not Morrigan didn't know. "What's going on? Why are you taking off the cuffs?" She wanted to ask, but her mouth hadn't come back on coordination with her brain so all that came out was a mumbled mess of a sentence.

_It's over, it's all over. _Opal thought angrily, _Stupid, stupid. What did I not see that made everything go wrong? I'm going to jail forever, for sure. Unless . . . ._ "Shut up and follow me." Opal yanked Morrigan forward to the half-open door of the ship by her hair.

"Oww!" Morrigan screamed in pain, the hair pulling did not make her headache any better.

"Shut up!" Opal yelled, pulling her again towards the shuttle door.

Outside, in the safety of Holly's shuttle, Artemis and Butler watched the two shuttles crash into each other and fall. "Morrigan could be in there! We have to get her out!" Artemis exclaimed desperately.

"Getting there," Holly set the ship down, landing her gently.

Artemis bolted out the door as soon as the ship touched ground, Butler followed at an easy pace. "Do you think anybody could survive that?" Artemis asked as they watched the LEP boys douse the flames with the water packets that Julius Root had introduced to him during their second adventure, in the Arctic.

Butler didn't want to answer that sad question.

Suddenly a scream came from within Opal's ship, Morrigan's voice. "She's in there! She's alive!" Artemis let out a breath in relief.

"There are civilians inside, we need to get them out now! Move, boys, move!" Holly ordered, catching up to Artemis and Butler but passing by them, getting to business immediately.

"DON'T MOVE!" Opal yelled, emerging from the semi-burnt, wrecked shuttle. She lost the normal dignity in her eyes that had just a bit of maniac in them, instead she just looked crazy. Her eyes were wide open, darting from left to right. "Nobody move or the mudgirl gets it!" She stepped a bit farther out to reveal that she held Morrigan tightly by the hair with a sharp, very large shard of glass to her exposed neck.

A pit dropped heavily into Artemis's stomach, as did Butler's.

"D'Arvit," Holly swore, she spoke into her walkie talkie, "Trouble, Foaly, listen. We've got a hostage situation. Opal has knife to a human girl's throat." She reported.

"I hate to say this Captain Short, but we can't risk losing Opal again. She'll come back worse than ever and ready to bite us in the arse. This mudgirl's just going to have to bite the bullet on this one." Trouble said.

"Commander! A human had just as much a life as any fairy. We can't just let her die!" Holly protested.

"She's right, commander. It'd be wrong to leave her to Opal's mercy. We all know she's insane." Foaly added.

Trouble sighed, "I know, this is a hard decision. Don't do anything until I get there, I'm on my way. ETA 3 minutes."

Holly sucked her teeth. "We don't have 3 minutes Captain." Artemis said.

"I know." She thought hard about the options available at the moment.


	17. Stand Off, Shoot!

"We don't have 3 minutes, Holly." Artemis said.

"I know." She replied. She racked her brain for any options available to them right now. _Oky, Option #1, We wait for Trouble to come so he can decide whether to let Morrigan die. No, that's not gonna happen. Option #2: Get a sniper to nail Opal unexpectedly, therefore knocking her out. But Morrigan will get hit too, and with those injuries it's risky. Option #3: Offer myself as replacement and escape from there once the civilians are safe._ As much as Holly didn't like the idea of being at Opal's mercy, she didn't like the other options either. She took a deep breath and chose the 3rd option.

While Holly had momentarily been contemplating the options laid out before her, Artemis had done so quickly. He nodded to Butler who understood. He deftly crept away from the fray and took a neutrino gun from a nearby LEP cadet. He put the settings up to high.

Holly looked to Artemis and smiled, "I don't suppose you've got any great ideas right now?"

"You bet I do." Artemis replied, a familiar smirk on his face. "Just buy us a minute."

Holly stepped forward, preparing to engage in a classic hostage negotiation technique. "Hey, Opal."

"Oh, great. They send the great Captain Holly Short to negotiate. How sweet." Opal replied, venom dripped in her tones.

"Just tell us what you want and don't hurt anyone." Holly said, still moving forward but with her hands up, away from her beloved neutrino.

"I'll tell you what I want," Opal smiled, "Your head on a stick."

"Well, I don't know about my head. Would you be happy with a caramel apple on a stick with a smiley face carved in it?" Holly replied. She quickly glanced up, above Opal's head. Butler was standing above her on top of the fallen shuttle. He gave her a thumbs up sign that followed a hand movement that meant "Separate Opal from Morrigan." Holly gave a nod so minute that she worried for a moment that he wouldn't notice it. But, of course being a Butler, he did.

"Sorry, only your head will do." Opal answered, bringing back Holly's attention to her. "Either yours or that mudboy Artemis that's hanging back away from all the action. Afraid to get a little booboo, are you?" She called to Artemis. Artemis came forward close to Holly.

"I do not fear you, Koboi. But as any person of power would know, the one in charge doesn't become so by joining the chaos, they watch from afar." He answered, with the usual tight smile he reserved for business rivals.

Morrigan's eyes focused back again and she was Artemis and Holly in front of her. Despite the situation, she smiled at Artemis's retort, "Always have to have the upper hand, eh Arty?" She asked, coughing a bit with the sentence.

"You shut up," Opal reprimanded her, yanking her head backwards by the hair. Morrigan cried out in pain. A drop of blood rolled down her neck from the single puncture wound the glass made.

"Take me instead." Artemis said. "Let Morrigan go, and take me. That should be a trade up for you Opal."

Holly looked at him like he was crazy, _Are you stupid? Now she's gonna have the advantage over you! You just gave her a wild card! You're going to mess this whole thing up!_ She yelled at him in her mind, but that did no good. She looked up to where Butler stood. He was in mid-face palm, shaking his head sadly. _How am I supposed to keep Artemis safe when he's always willingly putting himself on danger?_

"Really?" Opal perked up, "Oh I see. You have feelings for the mudgirl. Aww," She mocked, "Isn't this cute? A little mud romance. The brave boy sacrificing his life for the damsel in distress so that she might live."

"Artemis, no!" Morrigan protested. "I'm going to die regardless. You can't trust what she says!"

Artemis held his breath for her decision.

"I must say I'm a bit tempted. But this isn't like you Artemis. Where's that selfish little boy I used to know? The one that killed an entire species just for money?" She taunted, rocking Morrigan back and forth by the direction of her hair-pulling.

"He grew a heart." Artemis answered.

"A heart that beats only for this little girl." Opal twirled Morrigan's red hair between her fingers.

Morrigan looked into Artemis's eyes, her full of sadness and regret. She felt truly remorseful. _I'm sorry_, she mouthed to him. He looked back at her with kind eyes, loving eyes. And with that look she felt peaceful.

Butler took aim, ready to take the shot._ As long as she's not touching her_, he figured, _The neutrino's energy shouldn't transfer from Opal to Morrigan._

Opal placed a hand on Morrigan's shoulder, disappointing Butler, Artemis, and Holly. "That's so touching. . and too bad." She raised a tiny fist at Artemis and Holly, "Opal Koboi does what she wants and answers to no one!"

At that moment Butler pulled the trigger, seeing that both of Opal's hand weren't touching Morrigan. But in a sad moment of twisted fate time seems to stand still. Opal had turned at the last moment to bring the sharp glass shard down on Morrigan's face, cutting a large gash all the way from the left side of her forehead to her right cheek, just missing her eyes by a couple centimeters. The neutrino burst had seized Opal, freezing her body of free movement for a moment, then trailed down her arm to Morrigan directly into the freshly cut gash in her face. The agony began in Morrigan's gash, then multiplied as the energy entered and electrified her whole body. It was too much to take, so she passed out. Opal, being made of stronger, slightly psychotic material, staggered a bit before she fell to the floor and passed out.

Artemis and Holly rushed to them. Holly immediately cuffed Opal and handed her to a LEP cadet. Artemis kneeled by Morrigan and tried to wake her up. "Morrigan? Morrigan, wake up." He gently shook her head, tapping her cheek lightly as well.

Butler nimbly leapt off the shuttle and landed beside the trio. He knelt on Morrigan's other side, "Let me." He lifted her into a sitting position against his knee, he opened on eye and checked her over professionally.

"Morrigam, please wake up." Artemis whispered desperately.

"The medics are here, step aside please." Holly said. Medical warlocks stepped in a levitated Morrigan onto a cot and wheel her to the ambulance vehicle. "Some one should go with her, make sure she's okay."

Artemis stood up, "Yes, you're right, I'll go-make sure she's all right." He went and sat in the medi-van. He held Morrigan's hand throughout the whole car ride.

Butler stood up and watched his charge get into the vehicle and drive off with the unconscious Morrigan. he sighed, _One of these days we'll have a peaceful day. No running around saving the world, no fairy gunfights, and nobody will get hurt because of us._

"Good shootin'," Holly complimented, giving him a good-natured punch on the shoulder, she could barely reach.

"Same with that chase, nearly had me holding on the my seatbelt the whole time. . . ." Butler and Holly happily talked about the day's events as they made their way to Commander Kelp, who had just arrived on the scene.

"What in the D'Arvit happened here?" He yelled, turning a little red in the face like Julius Root used to.

"We got Opal Koboi! Finally! Thanks to Butler and Artemis." Holly grinned, "And of course, to my expert skills in aerial chase and hostage negotiations."

"I want full statements from everyone involved. And memory wipes for the humans." Trouble commanded.

Holly and Butler instantly grew a little worried. "I assumed you don't mean Artemis and Butler, sir?" She asked.

"Of course not. The girl Morrigan and the humans that Artemis had told earlier. Although, if he tells on more person about the fairies, I will personally wipe his mind so cleanly he won't remember how to wipe his own buttocks." Trouble said gruffly, but Holly knew that he didn't really mean it. Trouble had a good heart, and he knew right from wrong. Most of the time.

"Yessir," She said, grinning still. "As soon as possible."

* * *

At the fairy hospital, Morrigan was taken into the ER. The energy from the neutrino blast had sent her body into overdrive. Her heart beat 2 times the normal (safe) rate and her brain was shooting off messages twice the average speed. Normally that would be a good thing, meaning you're smarter than the average genius but her brain was sending the wrong messages, like telling her pancreas to shut down then restart, killing off a liver, spazzing her legs out so hard that they might break. The list went on and on. Artemis sat in the waiting room after hearing her progress report, the healing process for Morrigan would take a long time, even just the time it would take for her to be able to be moved out of intensive care would take a few days, up to a week and a half. He waited in agony, each slow passing second pound into his mind like a mallet. _Is she going to be okay? Is she going to live? Will she ever be the same as she was before? What is there to say to her parents if she doesn't make it? How heartbreaking would that be?_

Butler arrived 20 minutes later, after helping Holly organize the line for statements from all the cadets present at the scene, Darwin Biltroot, himself, Artemis, and eventually when she came to, Opal Koboi herself. He found Artemis asleep on the cold, uncomfortable chairs at the hostpital, head tilted back, mouth slightly open, he looked like a child, but battle worn. "Artemis, wake up." He gently shook his master by the shoulders. "Artemis."

"Hmm? I'm awake?" Artemis sat up quickly.

"How's she doing?" Butler asked.

Artemis told Butler what the warlocks told him. Butler looked down sadly, "That sounds pretty bad."

"Yes, it is." They both sat quietly there, in the fairy hospital, worrying over the welfare of their mutual friend. This strange girl that had just walked in and made them love her.


	18. Final Goodbyes

2 weeks later, Artemis sat at the dinner table with his family. His parents had come home after their vacation and wanted the whole family to sit together, even Mrs. O'Brian and Butler.

"So how was your vacation from us, Arty?" His mother, Angeline Fowl, asked.

"It was fine." Artemis replied.

"How did you boys behave?" Angeline asked Miles and Beckett.

"Perfect angels!" They chorused.

Mrs. O'Brian scoffed, "Right, angels. Go put your plates in the dishwasher, now." She ordered. The two boys jumped off their chairs and

"Thank you so much Dolly fro helping Arty out with the boys." Artemis Senior thanked, helping Mrs. O'Brian out of her chair.

"I told your son this, I told his bald friend this. Nobody calls me by my first name anymore, I am too old for all these youngster slang words and impressionisms." Dolly rambled.

Mr. Fowl laughed, "How about I call a cab for you Mrs. O'Brian?"

"That would be just fine, thank you. You know my son is.. . ." Dolly went on bragging about her son as Mr. Fowl guided her out of the dining room grinning.

Butler stood up and began collecting the dirty dishes, "Oh now, Butler. Let me." She took the plates from his arms, "It's the least I can do, take a break for the rest of the night."

Suddenly, Artemis's fairy communicator buzzed, letting him know that Holly was trying to reach him. "Butler!" he motioned for him to come.

"Artemis Fowl Junior, did you really bring your cellphone to the dinner table?" Angeline glared at her son.

"Technically, it's not a cellphone." Artemis replied, then disappeared behind the wall, going to a place where they can have privacy. Butler nodded in thanks to Angeline Fowl and followed Artemis.

"Holly?" He spoke into the communicator, in the privacy of the back yard of the mansion.

"Artemis, how's it going?" Holly smiled from the other end.

"No information on what's going on down there for 2 weeks, Short. That's how it's going. What's happening down there? Is Morrigan okay?" Artemis asked urgently.

After the whole showdown in Frond Circle, Artemis waited in the hospital for Morrigan to get better. He didn't leave until Butler reminded him that his parents would be home soon. Holly promised to give him an update if anything happened to Morrigan and also to Opal Koboi. But up until now, he hadn't heard a word from the fairy world.

"She's fine. I'm heading over to your place. You're going to want to hear this in person." She told him.

"Meet us in the barn." Artemis snapped the communicator shut. "Holly's coming, meeting us in the barn." His face was blank as he left Butler standing there and made his way to the barn. Butler watched him go, he had never seen Artemis so. . .worried about someone else before. _He must really like her._ Butler smiled. Finally getting some feelings.

* * *

When Holly arrived at the barn she stopped shielding and landed. "Hey boys." She smiled.

"Hello, Holly." They both greeted.

"So, about that whole thing..." Holly began.

"Just tell us the important bits." Artemis told her.

"Opal was taken in a LEP shuttle to headquarters. She's in a high security jail cell until we can move her to Howler Peak. She will not have a trial, the Council agreed. We used a little "unnecessary means" to get her to tell us what she did concerning Morrigan and Darwin Biltroot." Holly told him factually, like a soldier. "Opal basically brainwashed Morrigan to believe her brother was alive and then used that as an incentive to make her steal the files. Opal also did a little experimenting on her, she made a hybrid of Mesmer and biological perception filters. The result was that the human's pheromones made her extremely likable."

_So that's why. . _Butler thought. An assault of doubts clouded Artemis's mind.

"Morrigan is fine." Holly resumed. "Her body had gone into overdrive and was in critical for 3 days. The medic warlocks thought we were going to lose her for a while, but she calmed down. She remained in the hospital for another 6 days, just to recover and to make sure se was truly okay."

Artemis let out a sigh of relief, as did Butler, but he had to ask. "Did they mind wipe her?"

Holly solemnly nodded, "Yes. After that she was returned to her family. The story is that she was kidnapped for a year, never saw the guys face, then finally escaped. She's back in Austin, Texas."

"Thank you." Artemis said. Even though he knew that it would be better for Morrigan to forget what happened, the fairy world, Opal Koboi, him. He still felt a bit sad. _She's not going to be here anymore. She won't be here to butt in my conversations or take care of the boys, or make us all laugh at the dinner table._ He realized. _Nothing I can do about it, no need to cry over it._

"You okay, Artemis?" Holly asked. Her and Butler were looking at him concernedly.

"I'm fine." He snapped.

"Are ya sure? You seem pretty upset." Holly told him.

He took a breath, "I am. It's better this way, she'll be happier."

Miles and Beckett scrambled up the hill to the barn, the raced each other inside. "I win!" Beckett exclaimed.

Miles didn't care though, he asked Artemis "Where is Morrigan? She's been gone a long time."

"She went home to be with her family." Butler answered. Holly had shielded herself, just to be safe.

"Why didn't she say goodbye?" Beckett asked.

"She got into an accident, so she had to go home to make sure she was alright. But she's fine now. She just can't come back to take care of you guys anymore." Butler explained.

Tears came to Miles and Beckett's tiny eyes. So Artemis hugged them, "Hey, it'll be fine. Morrigan told me to say goodbye and that she'll miss you."

"Really?" They asked.

"Really." Artemis answered, he pulled out of the hug. "But mother and father don't know that Morrigan was here, so don't say a word. It'll be our secret."

They nodded in unison, then left.

Holly stopped shielding, "Well, I've got to run. Trouble probably needs me." She jumped in the air and her hummingbird wings flew into action, "See ya." She grinned, saluted and flew off.

* * *

The next day, thanks to an airplane ticket and a cover story from his brothers, Artemis and Butler landed in Austin-Bergstrom International Airport, Texas. Butler rented a car and drove down the highway, the gps told him the directions. "Are you sure this is a good idea Artemis?"

"Oh, it's fine." Artemis assured his body guard. "Nobody's going to recognize us, it'll be fine." Butler shook his head. Personally, he didn't think it was a good idea to be here at all, but he was extremely interested in Artemis's change of heart for this one girl. So he didn't say anything.

They parked across the street from the Murphy house. It was a quaint little place, which was a nice way of saying that it wasn't the nicest house on the block, which was a nice way of saying that the place was a bit ramshackle. The house was painted a pale yellow, little chips of it were peeling off, the windows were a bit rusted as well, but the garden was beautiful. A wall of bushes were lined up along the house, in front of that were 2 rows of flower beds that contained poppies, marigolds, and tulips, following that was an area of well manicured grass. A little woman kneeled on the grass beside the fence, apparently planting a new batch of seedlings. She had extremely red hair just like her daughter, her body was thin and frail-looking, but her face looked like one that someone wouldn't want to mess with if it came down to it. _Just like Morrigan._

The little lady turned around and called into the house for someone. Morrigan came out the house smiling, she wore short overalls, a yellow t-shirt that matched the house, and gardening gloves. She knelt down beside her mother and helped out, the two laughed and smiled the whole time. A minute later, a short, balding man came out with a tray holding glasses of lemonade, Morrigan's father.

Artemis smiled at the happy family, but he could see the sad skeleton of their lives in them. Barely having enough money to get by, moving halfway across the country for their daughter's well being, their son's death, their daughter's kidnapping. _It's a miracle they can still smile and laugh. _Butler thought.

"Thank you, Butler. We should go now." Artemis sat back in his seat, satisfied.

"Really? Already?" Butler asked.

"Sure. And I'm rather hungry, aren't you? We should grab a bite to eat." Artemis suggested.

"Sure Artemis." Butler started the car and pulled out onto the street.

Morrigan looked up after the engine had started and watched the car go. _Fancy._ She thought. _What the hell is it doing in _our_ neighborhood?_

About 10 minutes later, the two Irishmen were sitting in a small Italian restaurant. Butler had ordered a quick, good old-fashioned slice of pizza. Artemis had ordered a fancy plate of chicken alfredo.

"So, to put it in a nutshell, you dragged us all the way to Texas from Dublin for a 5 minute check up on a girl?" Butler asked, not bothering to hide the little irritation he felt.

Artemis nodded.

Butler stared at him, then smiled. "Oh Artemis, look at you going out of your way for a _girl_!" He winked at him.

"Phhh," Artemis scoffed, "What, me? No..."

"Don't lie to me Artemis, I've known you since you were born." Butler said, taking another bite our of his pizza, "It's nothing to be ashamed of, and if I know you, you're not ashamed of anything."

"So what if I did? Is it really so bad to be concerned for her well being, especially after all she's been through?" Artemis defended.

Butler shook his head, smiling, "Not at all, Artemis. Not at all. In fact it's rather sweet, if bitter."

Artemis rolled his eyes. He flagged a waiter down and paid for their meal. Then Butler and him left the restaurant on their way to car.

School must've just let out because teenagers from 14 to 18 were crowding the streets, desperate to get away from school. A few groups of teens went into the restaurant our just hung out in front. Artemis could feel the judgmental eyes of the hormonal teenagers follow him as he walked with Butler. He straitened his back and smoothed out his suit, walking confidently to the car.

"Watch it!" A loud girl exclaimed. "Oh, hey slut! Where have you been? I haven't seen you around lately." She greeted loudly in her southern belle accent.

Everyone in the area quieted down just a bit and looked over to where the commotion was, Artemis was about to get in Butler's rental car but he held a hand to his shoulder, "Wait. I think you might be interested in this. . ." He pointed over to where the loud voice originated.

Artemis saw a tall blonde girl with designer clothes standing there with a posse of look-alikes and jocks. Standing in front of her was a considerably shorter redhead wearing overalls and a yellow t-shirt that matched her house.

"Hey, can we not do this today? I'm free all week for you to insult me weakly to boost your own self confidence, but today's not so great for me." Morrigan said, keeping her usual sarcastic tone in her voice although she was also serious.

"You went missing for a long time. Don't tell me you got pregnant!" The blonde joked, pushing Morrigan's shoulder playfully.

She shrugged it off harshly, "Don't you watch the news?"

"Eww, never. It's so boring." The blonde replied.

"That's reality, sweetheart. Maybe you should try it sometime." Morrigan smiled a great big faux smile, and tried moving around the girl.

"Sorry "sweetheart"," She replied, her posse made a nice little semi-circle around her, almost threateningly. "Guess you're not going anywhere."

"Yes I am, Miranda. I already said I'm not doing this today, I don't need your shit. Now step aside." Despite the height difference Morrigan stood tall against Miranda, she went toe to toe with her.

"You think you're soo big and bad coming from New York, taking people's boyfriends, then going on a hiatus for a year because you got pregnant. Well guess what, you're not."

"Miranda, Miranda, Miranda." Morrigan tsked, shaking her head. "We've been over this, you keep coming at me with the same insults every week. It gets a little boring."

"It doesn't matter because every week you're still the same slut as last." Miranda said, venom dripping in her tone.

"Excuse me, Miranda, but how are you any different from her?" Artemis asked, cutting into the semi-circle of posse members and standing beside Morrigan.

"Hmm, who are you?" She asked somewhat flirtatiously, she just loved a man with an accent. Especially European.

"None of your concern. The question was, how are you any less of a ''slut'' as you call Morrigan?" He repeated.

"Yeah, dude. Who are you? How do you know me?" Morrigan asked.

He shushed her, expecting an answer from Miranda. She scoffed, "Are you calling me a slut?"

"Well, judging by the people that you surround yourself with, the amount of skin you show through your clothes and your obvious pathological need to feel above others, yes. I do believe you offer your body freely to others for attention. Now I could go on about the number of reasons why you are the way you are. From father issues all the way to psychological diseases, it could be anything. But I don't think you really want to be embarrassed in front of all these people do you? You don't want whatever insecurities you have to be bared out in the open, because trust me, I will know all your secrets in a matter of minutes. Now let this girl be on her way and don't bother her again, unless you want me knocking on every door of the students in your high school with a flyer containing your entire embarrassing past. Are we clear?"

Artemis waited a moment for her reply which was, as he expected, total silence. Everyone was shocked at his bold challenging of the queen bee in their school. "I thought so." He turned and walked away. Miranda turned the other way and ran crying, her female posse members crowded around her to try and make her feel better.

"That shut Miranda the hell up." Morrigan commented, catching up to Artemis. "Thanks."

"No problem." He smiled at her and kept walking.

"So who are you? Why come help me?" She asked, leaning on the car to block his way in. Butler raised an eyebrow from outside the drivers seat.

"You needed help." Artemis answered, "Excuse me."

"No. I didn't need help, I could've handled it myself." She said defensively.

"Sure, and you did a great job." Artemis replied sarcastically, he took her hand and tried to move her, but she stood her ground.

"Seriously, tell me why!"

Artemis sighed, "Here's why," He pulled her in close and whispered in her right ear, "I did it for Rowan."

Morrigan froze. Artemis took this chance to swing her around out of the way of the car door. He kissed her on the cheek, "Goodbye now."

"WHO ARE YOU?" She yelled at him, but the car had already begun to move away.

Artemis looked to the rearview mirror and watched her reflection shrink and shrink until it was obscured from sight. "Goodbye, Morri." He whispered.

* * *

**To Be Continued in . . . .**

**PART II**


	19. Part 2: Aftermath

Artemis woke up another morning in his bed. He sat up and got ready to take on another day. It's been nearly 6 weeks since Opal Koboi had been arrested. 6 weeks since Morrigan had to have her memory of the whole fairy world, the Fowl's and their adventure, erased to be sent home and reunited with her family. 6 weeks since Artemis had visited her in Texas just to see if she was doing alright, and may or may not have "accidentally" stepped into the middle of a potential fight to defend Morrigan from hateful words from a jealous blonde.

He straightened out his suit, sighing. Lately he'd been feeling down, he didn't find interest in his usual hobbies and his project was simply something to pass the time now. Miles and Beckett transitioned nicely, as little boys do. They didn't ask about Morrigan anymore, but sometimes brought her up to compare to Mrs. O'Brian, who had stayed to take care of the boys at an elevated price. But he didn't let this melancholy feeling overpower him, he was Artemis Fowl II for goodness sake, he was not going to stop accomplishing great things just because he felt depressed.

He made his way downstairs to have breakfast, "Eat quickly Artemis," Butler poured a thick, pink smoothie into a cup for Artemis," Then change, we're working out today." That part should've been obvious to Artemis since Butler was wearing a pair of gray sweat pants and a navy blue t-shirt that accented his massive biceps perfectly.

Artemis sucked his teeth childishly, "Really, Butler? Is that necessary?"

"Yes, Artemis, it is." Butler put his foot down, as Artemis's mentor. A position which Butler had bestowed upon himself. "You've done nothing but mope around the past few weeks and it's time you did something productive. So when you're finished with you're breakfast you're going to change out of that suit into something comfortable-"

"My suit _is_ comfortable." Artemis muttered.

"Comfortable to sweat in. Like sweatpants and a tshirt." Butler answered. "And then you're going to work off your worries." He saw that Artemis still looked sullen about the whole "having to sweat" thing, so he added, "If it helps, it's been scientifically proven that your mood improves after you begin a frequent workout schedule."

Artemis nodded, coming around, "It stimulates-"

"Exactly like what I just said! Now eat." Butler nudged the smoothie Artemis's way.

"Fine." He sighed. He downed the drink quickly, blanching at the taste.

"Don't ask. Just drink." Butler told him. He finished putting away the dishes and ducked out the door, "Your parents are out at a business brunch and Mrs. O'Brian is on holiday. Don't worry though, Juliet is here today to watch them." He disappeared to the barn where he kept his workout equipment.

Artemis trudged upstairs, changed into a pair of drab-looking sweats and t-shirt rather sullenly, and made his way to the barn. As he stepped inside, the smell of hay and leather filled his nose, the bright, yellow sunlight shone through the one window at the top back wall of the barn. He recalled his fondest memory of this place: when Morrigan had decided to work out with them and afterwards they talked. Just talked. Of course that was almost right before she started going crazy with Opal's voice in her head, but still, it was nice.

Butler stretched out on a mat, leaning over his knees to reach his toes. "Come on Artemis, we don't have all day. Well, I don't."

Reluctantly, but willingly because he had nothing better to do, Artemis sat down on the mat opposite Butler and tried reaching his toes.

* * *

At the same time, in another country, Morrigan weeded the garden her mother loved so dearly, thinking about what has happened, and what will happen. _Missing for the better part of a year and I can't remember most of it._ That part scared her mother the most. "Who knows what they could've done to her? Thank God she doesn't remember those parts if they..." Her mom sobbed into her husband's shoulder, Morrigan had eavesdropped on this conversation from the upstairs floor after one of many visits to the police station. Despite all her mother's and police's worries that she might've been ..taken advantage of, Morrigan doubted that anything of that nature happened to her. Her theory was proven after the hospital had examined and ran tests on her, no evidence of rape or molestation on her body. Brief, nonspecific memories flashed through her mind sometimes, but it felt like it flashed so fast that she couldn't catch it. But it brought up old emotions in her that she hadn't felt in a long time. Even painful memories of her brother would come to mind,_ Oh God, I miss him so much._ But like every other time she pushed it down, took a deep breath, and continued what she was doing, which was weeding her mother's beloved garden.

"Hey sweetie, almost finished with that?" Mrs. Murphy asked, sitting on the porch steps.

Morrigan wiped the light sheen of sweat beginning on her forehead. "Just about."

"So summer's coming up." Her mom began.

"So it is." Morrigan replied.

"What do you plan on doing?" Her mother asked.

Morrigan sat back on her legs, she took off her gloves. "I'm not sure. Maybe help out with the garden. Write a bit. Draw. I don't know, I'll do whatever comes to my mind for the day."

"I don't want to push you, you're doing a pretty well job of recovering." Her mom said, preparing for the "but" to her prepared speech, "But you're all on your own. Even before any of this happened you didn't hang out much with other girls your age. I think getting to know kids your own age would be good for you."

Morrigan sighed, "There's a reason I never got along with any of the other girls in school, mom. They hated me and I hated them. It's all Hollister, and Rihanna, and One Direction, and sundresses with expensive sunglasses with them, I'm not into that."

"Not everyone is like that." Mrs. Murphy objected.

"Around here? Yeah, ma. It is." She stood up and brushed the dirt off of her overalls. "I'll be fine this summer, I swear mom."

"Well..." Morrigan's mother looked away awkwardly, avoiding her daughter's eyes.

"Mom.. what is it? Spit it out."

"It's just... your father and I already signed you up for a teen camp." She began rambling. "It's only for little less than a week. 5 days. It's pretty close by and most of the kids live around here so if you make friends then you'll be able to hang out here as well! We already paid and everything, got you a reserved spot in their nicest cabin."

"Mom! Can we even afford that? How much did it cost?" Morrigan exclaimed, almost playing the mother role in the situation.

"I can handle the money bit, I got a job you know, a while after you were gone." The atmosphere grew that much more uncomfortable for Morrigan, she didn't know or even ask what had her parents gone through after she first went missing. "It pays well. I work as a chicken fryer at Popeyes."

"Sorry mom, I bet you're great at it." Morrigan apologized. "Ughh, fine. I'll go. For you." When her mother finally smiled, Morrigan added, "But I want a taste of some of your delicious chicken first."

"First on my to-do list." Mrs. Murphy returned. "Now, come inside, lunch is on the table."

* * *

**So here it is: The 2nd Part of the Artemis Fowl and the Opal Assassin story! It's just a continuation so don't get all crazy and confused, because things will explain themselves later in the story so be patient.**


	20. Part 2: Sam's and Mikhail

A few days later...

"Mom, can I go to Sam's?" Morrigan asked her mother who was busy organizing bills.

"Sam's?" She asked absentmindedly.

"Yeah, the music store on 59th that I used to work at? I wanna see if they still have an opening for me." Morrigan explained. There was no point in moping around over her being missing for the rest of the summer, she needed to _do_ something.

Her mother sighed frustratedly at her bills then turned to her daughter, "Sweetie, I don't know if you should."

"Why not, ma?" Morrigan had played this scene in her head this morning, preparing for all possible arguments, so she was ready.

"I just don't know if I trust leaving you out all by yourself-"

"Mom, I sit around here all day! I need something to do! I can't get over what happened if I'm stuck in the house." She held her breath for her mother's answer.

Morrigan had actually caught her mother at a very opportunistic moment. Mrs. Murphy was doing the bills, and unfortunately the ends were being extremely difficult to meet. Although she was extremely wary of her daughter no remaining in her sight at all times, a few extra dollars coming in would sure help their situation. She sighed again, "Fine, Morri. Just be extra careful, alright?"

"Yes, thanks mommy!" She hugged her mother and kissed her cheek. "I'll call you when I'm coming home."

"Kay sweetie. Bye." She waved to her daughter and went back to organizing the bills.

15 minutes later, Morrigan arrived at Sam's at bit sweaty, thanks to the hot Texas sun. A little bell rang as she entered and a cool breeze from the air conditioner smacked her in the face. She walked up to the counter, "Jack? You here?"

A boy with dimples and black hair dyed with streaks of blue popped up from behind the counter, surprising Morri. "Can I help you?"

"Yeah, is Jack back there?" Morrigan asked, not really that friendly.

"Depends on who's asking." The boy replied, mimicking Morrigan's attitude.

So Morri tried a different approach, "Ohh, you must be the guy that replaced me. I used to work here also." She explained, "I just wanted to talk to Jack about getting a job here again."

"Why, did he fire you?" He asked.

"No, actually." Morrigan answered.

"Then why?" He persisted, he was more curious than standoffish now.

"Hey Morri!" Jack appeared from the back room grinning. He was a very tall guy, but wiry. He wore an ACDC tank top and black cargos with a beanie on his head, covering almost all of his curly brown hair. He ran to wrap the teen in a tight bear hug. "You're back! My favorite girl is back!"

Morrigan laughed, "Hey Jack, how's it been going?"

"I was so worried about you, I saw it in the news. What happened? You're okay right?" He put her down and held her by the shoulders, looking into her eyes.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I don't remember much, but from what little I do and what the doctors said, nothing happened and I'm just the way I was before." She answered with a small voice, trying to keep it non-specific for the counter boy's prying ears.

He nodded, "So I see you've met my new recruit." He gestured to the black and blue haired boy behind the counter, who smiled and waved like a queen.

"Yeah, I certainly did." She answered.

"I'm Mikhail, but my friends call me Miki." He said, offering his hand.

"Morrigan." She took his hand and shook.

"Ughh, that's too long. I'm going to call you Morri." He told her.

She subtly but quickly pulled her hand back, "Only my friends call me that."

"So we'll be friends!" Mikhail smiled, looking like a cherub as he did. Morrigan gave a half smile back.

"I hired Mikhail shortly after you.. were gone. He's a good worker despite his attitude, so I'll find a slot for you to take. Or I'll make one." Jack told her, giving her another squeeze on her shoulders, then headed back to the backroom.

"Thanks, Jack." Morrigan called to him, "I guess I'll see you later."

"No, don't go! Mikhail, show her around. I've changed some things around here that she should see." Jack ducked into the backroom and left them.

"C'mon, honey. Lemme show you," Mikhail stepped out from behind the counter and led Morrigan down the short, non-parallel aisles, showing her what was where. "The pianos are here... the orchestra instruments are here next to the music books...and the guitars are here, right beside the windows because they're the most popular instruments."

Morrigan brushed her fingers over the guitars, "There used to be a blue acoustic here, with black outline, no pick guard. Where did it go?"

"The Tommy Lee? A guy came through here and bought it a few months ago. Why?" Mikhail asked, he sat on the bench beside the guitars, giving her his full attention.

"I was saving up for that guitar." She answered.

"You play? You _have_ to show me!" He picked up a delicate purple woodstained acoustic and pushed it into her arms. "Play for me girl."

"Right now? Don't you have to watch the counter for customers.. or robbers...?" Morri stuttered, she hadn't played since... well, since her brother died. She made a promise to herself that when she bought the Tommy Lee acoustic, she would be done grieving over Rowan's death. Right now was just ...unexpected.

"I can see everybody coming in and out from here, we're right next to the door remember?" Mikhail pointed out.

"I-I don't know what to play." Morrigan tried desperately to find an excuse that would appease Mikhail.

"What's the last song you learned how to play?" He asked a bit impatiently, determined to get a song out of her.

Morrigan sighed in defeat, "It's a Taylor Swift song."

"... I guess so." Mikhail approved, "Go on."

She sat down on the bench and began the intro. _C, Am, F, G..._

"I walked through the door with you, the air was cold,  
But something 'bout it felt like home somehow.  
And I left my scarf there at your sister's house,  
And you still got it in your drawer even now.

Oh, your sweet disposition and my wide-eyed gaze.  
We're singing in the car, getting lost Upstate.  
Autumn leaves falling down like pieces into place,  
And I can picture it after all these days.

And I know it's long gone,  
And that magic's not here no more,  
And I might be okay,  
But I'm not fine at all.

'Cause there we are again on that little town street.  
You almost ran the red 'cause you were looking over me.  
Wind in my hair, I was there, I remember it all too well."

She switched up the chords a bit, skipping directly to her favorite part of the bridge.

"Maybe we got lost in translation, maybe I asked for too much,  
And maybe this thing was a masterpiece 'til you tore it all up.  
Running scared, I was there, I remember it all too well.

Hey, you call me up again just to break me like a promise.  
So casually cruel in the name of being honest.  
I'm a crumpled up piece of paper lying here  
'Cause I remember it all, all, all... too well."

"Time won't fly, it's like I'm paralyzed by it  
I'd like to be my old self again, but I'm still trying to find it  
After plaid shirt days and nights when you made me your own  
Now you mail back my things and I walk home alone

But you keep my old scarf from that very first week  
'Cause it reminds you of innocence and it smells like me  
You can't get rid of it 'cause you remember it all too well, yeah."

She strummed the last chord, breathing a sigh of relief. She was grateful that she hadn't lost her touch, and also for the feeling like someone had taken a huge weight off of her chest.

"Oh. My. Gosh. Bitch, you can sing!" Mikhael exclaimed, clapping.

"Thanks." Morrigan blushed. She put the guitar back on it's stand, letting her red hair fall onto her face to cover the red on her cheeks.

The bell at the door rag, drawing Mikhail and Morri's attention to the young adult who stepped in. "I'll be with you in a second." Mikhail told him, then he turned back to Morrigan, "Give me your number, we've got to hang out sometime." He held out his phone to her. She took his phone and gave him hers and they entered in each other's numbers. "Thanks for the little performance, hun. I think for your new job here you should give demonstrations like that."

"Thanks Mikhail, tell Jack that I'll be coming by soon for that job." Morrigan said, halfway out the door.

"Sure, see ya soon Morri." He waved to her.

She was about to call him out on using her nickname, but shrugged to herself. _It's no big deal anyways._


	21. Part 2: Unwelcome Visitor

Artemis was in his study when Juliet ducked her head in, "Artemis, Butler's taking Miles and Beckett to the doctor for their physicals. So I'm stuck with you."

"Hello to you too." Artemis put down the brush he was holding. He had been trying his hand at painting recently, to keep him from boredom. Naturally he knew all about painting techniques and the history of art with their different movements and styles but he never thought it would be as difficult as it was for him. He had attempted to paint a still life portrait of a banana, an apple, and a pear in a bowl in the classical style, but the banana was looking flat and deflated and the apple and peach just looked like oddly colored tennis balls.

"If you need anything just yell down the stairs. I'll be watching tv in the living room." Juliet told him, turning to leave.

"Actually," Artemis stopped her from going, "Can you get me some tea?"

"Sure, Arty." She shut the door.

"Earl Grey!" He called to her. Earl Grey was his favorite tea flavor. He picked the brush back up and cleaned it off. He dipped the brush in a mauve color that was similar to the walls of the room he spent so much time in. He got to work on the background, not bothering to make it fancy, he just focused on getting the shapes right.

Juliet tramped down the stairs, humming the melody to "Eye of the Tiger", the song that plays for her intro to the ring. She quickly set the water to boil and threw the Earl Grey tea bag into a mug. She went in the living room to watch the opening to the UFC match between Silva and Cena.

In the kitchen, a tall man dressed in dark clothes injected a clear liquid into the small tea bag. He moved to the door and saw Juliet sitting on the couch, rooting for Silva. _Not yet..._ He thought to himself. He turned and left the mansion, as quiet as a whisper.

* * *

Morrigan woke up in the morning to the alarm on her phone, "Noo... I don't wanna get up." She moaned, turning over in her bed. She eventually sat up, although it was ten minutes later. She checked her phone for the time and saw that she had missed a text. A text from Mikhail at 1 in the morning.

"Hey gurrl, u shud sooo get over here like, RITE NOWEE! my friend's having a prty at her place, plzzz come!" He wrote.

"What the hell?" Morrigan muttered to herself. She brushed her hair and washed her face. Her phone buzzed again, this time it was a text from Jack. "Come at 12, have job for you."

"Will do, thnx." She texted back. When she was all done up for the day, dressed in a pair of short denim shorts, a loose sleeveless sweater-type shirt, and converse and her bright red hair was teased into a loose bun. She jumped down the stairs and grabbed some breakfast, chocolate dyno-bites with strawberries cut up in it.

"Well, someone's chipper this morning." Her mother commented, sitting at the kitchen table eating from a bowl of oatmeal.

"Jack said he made room for me back at Sam's. He wants me over there by 12." Morri explained, sitting down with her mother.

"Oh." She said.

""Oh", what ma? What's wrong?" Morri took a bite out of her cereal.

"Well, that camp I signed you up for, it begins tomorrow. You leave at 6." She smiled sheepishly at her daughter.

"Ma! You didn't think to tell me this before?" Morrigan exclaimed.

"Well, I didn't think you'd have anything else to do."

Wrong thing to say. "Thanks mom, a lot." She stood up, leaving her bowl still full of cereal on the table, "I'm not hungry anymore." _Things are just getting normal for me, and this definitely isn't helping our money situation. Now I have to tell Jack that he's going to have to refill that slot he opened up just for me._ She thought, leaving the room in an upset.

* * *

Butler arrived at the manor at 4:38, after squeezing the sedated twins into their booster seats. Why were they sedated? One may ask, Miles and Beckett were sedated because during their check up, while the doctor had turned his back and Butler was distracted filling out the form, Miles had managed to snatch and open two needles attached to the sedatives and administered it to himself and Beckett. Butler looked up to see the boys poking the long needles into each other in every visible patch of skin. After they removed the needles from the boys, the examination went quite smoothly. "Too bad we can't do this every time, eh?" The doctor joked. He did not know how much Butler wished that was true.

He parked the car, unbuckled the twins, and carried them inside the manor. "Juliet!" He called throughout the house on his way up to the boys' room. When she didn't answer he shook his head, _Probably has those damn headphones blasting in her ears. How is she supposed to know what's going on if she can't hear it?_ He came into the living room and saw Juliet passed out on the couch. A normal civilian would've thought that the person had simply fallen asleep, but Butler had been trained to notice little things right away. Juliet was lying on the couch in an awkward position, her sandwich had fallen on the floor, and Juliet's all-time most hated show was on: Keeping Up with the Kardashians. "Juliet!?" He rushed to her and checked her pulse. She was still alive. He reached under the couch and grabbed a thick pistol, one of the many guns that he kept hidden around the house just in case they were in a tight spot. Butler had to find Artemis but didn't want to leave Juliet. So he slung her over his back and quietly made his way up the stairs, gun at the ready. He checked and then turned down the corner, creeping up to Artemis's study. As quietly as a teenage girl could, Butler laid her down on the floor close to the door. He paused a moment before he jumped into the study, prepared to shoot at anything that moved. Luckily nothing did move, not even Artemis, who was lying on the floor unconscious.

"You too?!" Butler asked, mostly to himself. He knelt beside his charge and checked his pulse just like he did with Juliet. Again, there was a strong pulse but his eyes were cloudy. "Oh God." He sat Artemis up against the leg of the sofa near them. He reached into Artemis's pocket and found the fairy communicator. With some difficulty, he managed to get Holly on the line. "Holly?"

"I'm here, Butler. What's up?" She replied, currently hovering over a sleeping kraken, going through a routine check of the sensors.

"Artemis and Juliet are unconscious, I don't know how or when. You need to get over here. I'm taking them to the hospital first though." Butler told her, quickly and decisively, like the bodyguard he's been trained to be.

"Good, I'll be there in 20." She answered.

Butler shut the communicator and tossed it aside for his keys. A small part of him sighed at the thought of having to reload the whole family back into the car, God knows that he wouldn't trust his sister and charge in the hands of an ill equipped ambulance, but he sucked it up. He lifted Artemis first, then Juliet, one over each shoulder and began the arduous task of sitting them and the twins into the car, after a routine bomb check of course, and taking them all down to the hospital. _At least none of them are awake and flapping their jaws at me._ Butler thought as he pulled out and exited the manor's property line.

* * *

Artemis thought he was experiencing a flashback. He was in the "room" that he was locked in when Orion had assumed motor controls of his body during his battle with the Atlantis Complex, the "room" that was his mind. He was sitting in the comfy chair with the red walls surrounding and all the books on the shelves were arranged perfectly. But Artemis squeezed his eyes shut and opened them again, unhappy to see that he was still there. He stood up and approached the movie screen that once held a view of the outside world through Orion's eyes, but it was blank. He tried turning it on with the tv remote, then manually but nothing worked. He didn't know what was going on. So he sat back down in the comfy chair and waited patiently for something to happen. Because while trapped in one's own mind, there's nothing to do but be patient.


	22. Part 2: Comatose

Butler sat in the cold hospital waiting room. He had already called Mrs. O'Brian to take the boys and Mr. and Mrs. Fowl to tell them what happened. Both were on their way. No nurse had arrived yet to tell him what had happened to the young genius and Butler was almost frantic with worry, although it didn't show. He felt so guilty for leaving Artemis vulnerable like that. There was a number of people that could be blamed, but when it all came down to it Butler was his protector, and therefore responsible.

A short nurse with curly black hair came up to Butler and tapped him on the shoulder. "Sir? Are you the one who admitted Artemis Fowl?"

He rubbed his eyes and nodded, "Yes."

"I came to give you an update on their conditions." She began. Butler sat up straight and paid her his full attention. "Master Fowl is currently unconscious. But his brain does not seem to be umm, active. There's a significant amount of decreased neuronal activity and that so far has affected his major organs, causing them to slow down in their functions drastically."

Butler was lost, "And that means...?"

"Putting it plainly, he's in a coma. But his body seems to be failing as well. The doctors are still testing, but it appears that this was an induced coma." The little woman laid a comforting hand on Butler's thick shoulder, "The doctors are doing everything they can. Is the family on the way?"

Butler nodded, "Yes."

"That's good. They will be able to see him in a few minutes, the doctors are just finishing up." The nurse turned a page in her clipboard and continued, "Juliet Butler's condition is similar to Master Fowl's but whatever happened, she didn't receive as much dosage as Artemis. Her organs are functioning normally, her neural activity is a bit low but isn't at a dangerous level. She should be regaining consciousness in little under two hours. Does she have any family as well?"

"Just me." Butler answered, without emotion.

"Oh." She patted him on the back consolingly. "She's in room 43J, you're welcome to see her right away." She turned away and left.

Butler sat there in shock. _Induced coma?_ That means that someone was in the house. Someone is out for Artemis. Again. _I should check the security cameras._ But he didn't want to leave until he made sure his sister and Artemis were alright.

He stood up and made his way to Juliet's room. He opened the door and saw her lying in her hospital bed. He sat beside her and held her hand for a moment, assuring himself that she would be perfectly fine. _She's pulled through tougher situations, she's a fighter._ He thought to himself. Butler patted her hand and kissed her forehead. "I'll be back soon, Jules. Don't worry, you'll be fine." He stood up and went to one of the nurses desks and asked, "Artemis Fowl, is he available to visitors?"

The nurse, a little over the middle age mark, checked the computer and nodded. "3 doors down the hall to your left."

He thanked her and walked down the hall to the door, he hesitated to open it. Shaking his head, he straightened himself out and opened the door. Artemis laid in the hospital bed just as Juliet did, but instead of looking like he was asleep he looked... almost dead. The color from his skin had left and made his face look waxy and semi-translucent, his normally gleaming raven colored hair lost it's well-done sheen and was wilted. Butler stood beside his friend's bed and cleared his throat to speak, although he probably couldn't hear him Butler had to say it anyways. "I swear we'll get to the bottom of this. I will find out who did this and why. I've got Holly and Foaly coming down also to the mansion to figure out what happened and how to bring you and Juliet back. Maybe we'll be able to get the whole LEP behind this, for all you've done for them." He said this but didn't believe it. Doubting his own words.

"I won't be around here to often, I have to make sure Holly and Foaly don't get distracted too much arguing with each other. But don't worry, I'll make sure the family stays safe. This hospital is one of the best in Dublin, you'll have the finest care. And I've got a friend who works here at the hospital so he'll be able to keep an eye on you. Even when I'm not here I'll make sure you're always protected."

He looked down in apology, "I'm sorry I wasn't there to protect you. I should've called Mrs. O'Brian to take the boys, and Juliet with her. Not that I'm blaming Juliet, I'm the only one who's to blame for this. There's a number of people I could blame, but I know it was my fault. I put you and Juliet in danger and now you both are paying for it." Butler moved the door and said, "See you soon, Artemis." Then he left.

Little did Butler know that Artemis heard and saw everything, trapped in his own mind. "It wasn't your fault, old friend." Artemis sighed from his seat. From this vantage point Artemis could do nothing to communicate with Butler at all, and it killed him. "Sodium Thiopental!" He exclaimed. One of two drugs used to induce a coma, he had heard the doctor's conversation about his symptoms. "You idiots! It has to be that! And you call yourselves doctors?!"

From the conversation, Artemis also knew that his body was failing him. he would not survive long on his own. With the help of life support devices he had a week, maybe 2, to live. Artemis paced back and forth, thinking hard for an answer. But for now he would just have to hope that his friends would be able to figure it out without his help.

* * *

Mikhail unlocked the front door and led Morrigan on a tour around his house. "Kitchen... living room... bathroom.. upstairs, my room... parent's room, you can hang there or my room. whatever's cool... bathroom.. and that's it." Mikhail smiled cutely.

Morrigan looked back in Mikhail's room. It was sortof small but was very roomy because of the minimal amount of furniture. There was a bed, a desk, a walk-in closet, and many canvases and an easel littered the room. The walls were painted the same shade of blue as the streaks in his hair with posters of Falling in Reverse, There for Tomorrow, Paramore, and other bands plastering it.

"You said your parents are out?" She asked.

"Yup, on a cruise. They won't be back for a couple more weeks." He told her again.

Earlier that morning Morrigan had expressed her situation to him while waiting for Jack to arrive and tell him that because of her mother, she won't be able to fill in her shifts for the whole week.

Mikhail had come out from the back room carrying a small box of guitar picks. He saw Morri's face and asked, "Honey, what's wrong?"

She sighed, "My mom wants to send me off some camp to who knows where for an entire week. And that means I can't fill in my shift for this whole week."

"That sounds like it could be fun." Mikhail tried, he dumped the picks into a bowl labeled "Free Picks."

"My family can't really afford it right now." Morrigan admitted, twiddling her thumbs together. "I really need this job."

"Well, I may have a solution. If you don't mind being a little sneaky." Mikhail grinned.

"What?"

"You could stay at my place and just tell your mom that you went to that camp."

After a moment of thought Morrigan agreed, figuring _What could be the worst that could happen? _So Mikhail and Morrigan had made a plan. Later that day Morrigan went to her house to say goodbye to her mother, got her things, and then went to the camp director to get a refund. Of course she felt guilty, but she didn't want her parents money wasted, even if it meant a little lie and a sleepover at a strange boy's house.

Morrigan had arrived at Mikhail's house with her refund and duffel bag at 6 in the evening.

"I should let you know though, I sorta invited people over tonight." Mikhail admitted, twisting his hands.

"Uhh, cool. It'd be cool to meet some of your friends." Morrigan smiled.

"Yeah... You're going to meet all of them. I'm throwing a party tonight." He told her.

"...is it a small party?"

He shook his head, "Nope. Full blown, party hard, mosh pit style, get drunk party. We should set up!" He took her bag and set it down. "Let's go!"

Morrigan followed him awkwardly down the stairs thinking, _Maybe it won't be so bad..._


	23. Part 2: Party Guest Appearance

_Maybe it won't be too bad..._

_Yeah, my ass. This is crazy!_ Morrigan stared at the semi-controlled chaos that ensued in Mikhail's un-chaperoned house. Dance music pounded from the speakers, cups of soda and paper plates with food littered every flat surface besides the floor, randomly colored lights flashed throughout the room, and the dance floor (which was the living room, but the furniture was moved out) was filled with dancing people with either crazy hair, multiple piercings, or tattoos.

Mikhail was in the middle of the dance floor entertaining everybody. Morri was sitting on a stool in the kitchen sipping some Pepsi from a small plastic cup.

"Hey there." A guy sat on the stool beside her, grabbing himself a drink. But unlike hers, his pepsi was filled with another liquid, Morri guessed vodka. She had her fair share of teenage rebellion and often hung out with the kind of kids that drank and smoke, but she never really liked it. She tried it once and never again.

"Hey." She replied, smiling quickly and dropping it.

"You likin' the party?" He asked.

She nodded non-committedly, "Yup."

"So what's your name? Because I hang out with Miki all the time and I've never seen you." He asked.

"Oh, we just met. I've umm, been out of town for a while but I used to work at Sam's so, yeah."

"Whatcha think of him?" He asked.

"What do you mean?"

"Do you like him?" He persisted.

"Why do you wanna know? Curious about a crush?" She asked, turning the conversation on him.

"Yes I am." He answered bluntly.

Morrigan smiled a bit but said, "Sorry, you're sweet but I've got someone else in mind." She took another sip of her drink.

"I ain't talking 'bout you honey." He said. He stuck out his hand for a handshake, "Let me introduce myself, I'm Rhett. Mikhail's boyfriend."

Then the bit of pepsi in Morrigan's throat tried to choke her. She coughed hard into her napkin, "Oh-gosh, I'm so - sorry." She cleared her throat and took a deep breath. "I didn't realize he was.. Well, I'm not into Mikhail like that. We're just friends."

Rhett laughed, "I coulda guessed, but it's fun making people squirm."

Even though the awkwardness was cleared up, Morri still felt the need to explain herself. "I'm not saying he isn't good looking, he just isn't my type. And I was telling the truth when I said there was someone else."

He raised an eyebrow.

"Deadass though, he's.." Morrigan was about to tell him everything about this other person, but she found she couldn't remember. _What the hell?_ Although her mind threw her a blank she didn't doubt her initial thought. So she lied. "He was my neighbor back in New York, we grew up together and went to school together."

"Aww, isn't that sweet." Rhett smiled only out of courtesy. "So why are you sittin' here all lonesome? You're not in New York no more, have fun! Go mingle."

"Ehhh, I dunno. I'm not really into these rave kinda parties." She admitted.

"Aww com'on," He pulled her by the hand and dragged her to the dance floor. He pushed her in, "Get in there."

"No!" She pulled herself back out of the crowd.

"Mindy! Karla!" He called. Two girls wriggled out and to them, one of them was wearing a crop top with demin booty shorts and the other was wearing a short flowy white dress that seemed to have a couple drinks spilled on her already, revealing an outline of a pink lace bra. Overall, they both looked pretty drunk.

"Hey Rhett! Oh, you met Morri! Great!" Mikhail came up to them, laughing with drink in hand. "Are ya'll having fun?"

"Can you please tell this girl to get in there, have some fun, and dance?" Rhett pushed Morrigan to him. "She's acting like we're in Footloose."

"That's why you brought Mindy and Karla?" Mikhail gave his boyfriend a knowing look.

"Mmhmm," Rhett replied.

"He's right honey, get in there. Mindy and Karla will definitely show you how to dance." Mikhail encouraged.

"Com'on gurl, it'll be fuun." The girls took Morri by her arms and pulled her closer.

"Guys I really don't know-" Morri protested. Mikhail cut her off though, by taking the drink that Rhett had and gently forcing her to drink it. From the taste of it, the majority of it was not pepsi. "Goddammit Mikhail!" She yelled at him. But the rest of the night became blurry, just flashing lights and the music and dancing.

* * *

The next morning Morrigain woke up in a strange bed in a strange room with a banging headache. She opened her eyes slowly, wincing at the bright sunlight that entered her eyes. She sat up, her head spun but she didn't care. She looked around the room and remembered. She was in Mikhail's house, in his parent's bedroom, and that headache was because Mikhail and his boyfriend, Rhett, had given her a cup of mostly vodka and less pepsi. _Plus what else?_ She wondered, _I coulda had anything that night. _She reached in her pocket and pulled out her phone to check the time. 12:45. She was still wearing the clothes she had on last night but now decorated with food stains and streamers tucked into her shirt and pant's pockets. Eventually she stood up, after a few minutes of quiet, and made her way to the door. She tried the handle but it apparently had been locked. "The hell?" She called out to anybody who might be awake. "Hello? Mikhail?" Ssuddenly a snort sounded from behind her and made her jump. "Hello?" She asked, she turned aroung and looked around the room.

The closet door moved open a bit. Morrigan went over and opened the door slowly, almost scared to see what was in there. She opened the door and found a dude about her age and a bit chubby camped out sleeping there. He wake up with a start, "Huh?"

"What are you doing in the closet?" She asked.

He rubbed his eyes, "I passed out I guess. Oh yeah, Miki told me to give you this when you stopped." He reached in his pocket and handed her a key.

Morri tried it on the door and it unlocked, she turned back to the dude, "When I stopped what?"

"I dun' even know what you were doing really. Everybody was downstairs party'in then you done started talking to thin air. It was all good and funny for a while, everyone had a hoot. We all thought you were hallucinatin'. Miki saw an' thought you should sleep it off. I was already sleepin' here so he just left you here. You kept on talking with whoever for a while. but then you fell asleep." He explained.

"What?" Morrigan thought back to last night, trying to remember. "Ohhh.." She remembered. After that 1st drink and a few fast paced songs of awkward dancing with Mindy and Karla, Morrigan had wandered back to the kitchen and scored another drink given to her by a really hot guy in exchange ... for .. a .. kiss. _Oh great. Good going Morri._ She berated herself. And if she remembered correctly, there was a little tongue on her part. _Oh God._ After that she had danced some more, with the same guy, then ended up leading the crowd in a conga line travelling all araound the house. Then she heard a voice in her head.

"Hello?"

"Hello?" She said, a bit louder than necessary for someone who would be in a conversation with no physical person present.

"Morrigan, is that you?"

"Yeah, issme." She replied, her words slurred by the drinks she had, "Where are you?"

"I'm in a hospital in a coma." He answered, not really sure of what was going on with her and how he should explain what was going on.

"How?" She asked.

"I'm talking to you with my mind." He told her.

"Who're you?" She said.

After a pause the voice answered, "I'm Artemis Fowl the second. For the year you were missing you here held captive and brainwashed by Opal Koboi to infiltrate my files for roughly 9 months. For the rest of the year you stayed at my mansion, having forgot almost eveything until you eventually stole the files and delivered them to Koboi. You were mindwiped after Opal's capture and arrest."

Morrigan stopped moving, which succeeded in blocking the whole conga line, and laughed, "Dude! What are you talking about?"

On the other side of this conversation, Artemis's body lay in the hospital bed still in a coma. In his mind he was still trapped in the fake study room with the tv off. Then suddenly it had sparked to life. There was no picture coming in but there was sound coming in. It had sounded like a party, so he spoke up to see what it was. Apparently he was right. Artemis tried again, "Morrigan, do you remember the man who defended you in an argument against that tall blonde girl about 3 weeks after you came home?"

She laughed again, "Man? That kid was skinny! He was tall, and a bit cute I'll give him that." She let the conga line continue and sat on the couch cross-legged and ate chips from a bowl sitting on the table next to her. "He was really smart. He kissed me on the cheek! But then left right away, who does that?!"

Artemis didn't know whether to take that as a compliment or the innocent insult that it had began as. He let it go for the moment, "Well that kid is me."

"WHAT?! No!" Morrigan exclaimed.

"Morrigan, are you.. drunk?" He asked.

"Drunk? Me?! No!" She pshawwed. "Well, maybe a little. Miki wanted me to have funsohepoureditdownmythroatthenIwantedsomemoresoIk issedaguytogetitandIthinktherewasalittlebitoftongu einthereeventhoughthatfeltalittleweirdbutanicekind awierdbecauseittastedsogood. NottheguyImeanthedrink." She said all in one breath.

"Wait. You kissed a guy for a drink?" He asked.

"Maybe I did. Don't judge me." She frowned at him, even though he couldn't see her.

"Whatever. I need your help." He said to her.

"Oh, I dunno about that. I'm in a lot of trouble as it is, if my mom finds out." Morrigan said forlornly.

"Finds out about what?"

"That I lied about going to camp and that I'm staying at a strange boy's house for a week and that I drank alchohol and kissed a boy. With tongue." She explained.

"Ahh. I see why she would be." Artemis conceded.

"Don't take her side!" Morrigan yelled at him.

Then Mikhail had stepped in, "Morri, are you okay sweetie?"

"I'm perfectly fine Miki, I'm talking to _Artemis_! He's smart." She whispered to him.

"..Okay." He laughed nervously, "I think we should get you to bed, c'mon MOrri. Let's go."

And that's when Mikhail locked Morrigan in the room.

She tried to remember more but the rest of the conversation was tainted by her sleepiness. "Thanks." She thanked the dude in the closet and went downstairs to find Mikhail.


	24. Author's Note

Hello my darling readers :D

As you know, I haven't updated this story in a long time, and I'm sorry. The next chapter probably won't be for another week (although I'm working on it) because I've been super busy with summer camp, my sweet 16 among other things. I've also started another story, (even though that probably wasn't a good idea with this story going on) it's an Austin and Ally story titled Suddenly, a Tale of the Sonata. So if you like Austin and Ally or medieval-ish stories, or song fanfics, this one will be great for you.

Also, please review!

Thanks :D


	25. Part 2: Will You Help Me?

"Yes, I understand. Goodbye, sir." Butler hung up the phone, ending the conversation in which he had told Mr. and Mrs. Fowl that their son was now comatose.

"What? You left our little Arty alone?" Angeline had yelled into the phone.

"He was with Juliet." He explained, "But -ahem, Juliet had also.."

"Oh." Angeline softened on him. But Artemis Senior didn't. "You were HIS bodyguard!"

Butler apologized, "You have no one to blame but me."

"Damn straight! We're coming over immediately, we'll arrive in an hour. By that time I want your bags packed and ready to leave."

Butler's emotions left him, "Yes, I understand. Goodbye, sir." And he hung up.

Holly lowered her shield and hovered over Butler's shoulder. "What did they say?"

Butler shook his head, "We need to get to the bottom of this-" But he was cut off by the sudden pop of light bulbs and electronics throughout the house. "What the-"

A spark of life came to the intercom and a sinister laugh filled the mansion.

Both Holly and Butler reflexively reached for their weapons.

"No need for that." An American voice tsked at them, "But if it makes you feel more at ease, then by all means."

"Spiro?" Holly wondered, recognizing the voice.

"Yes, little girl. It is Jon Spiro, and I'm going to make you all pay for what you've done to me."

"Show yourself!" Butler roared, swinging his gun around to cover all entry points to the living room.

"But what would be the fun in that? I have an idea, let's play hide and seek, on a national scale. I'll hide, you seek. If you can find me, then I won't have Artemis killed. But if you take too long, your Master Artemis runs out of time. I'd say about a week? Good luck." Spiro cackled and then disconnected.

* * *

Morrigan wandered downstairs looking around for Mikhail, "Miki?" But he wasn't in the living room, rather there was a girl sleeping on the couch with a guy also asleep underneath her. She moved on to the kitchen and looked for him there, but another guy had nodded off beside the oven, cradling a glass bottle. She opened the fridge and grabbed herself a cup of orange juice, she thought about last nights events and wondered, _Am I going crazy?_

_No._

Startled, Morrigan jumped and dropped her cup, the orange liquid spilled onto the floor. She turned around, "Is someone there?"

_Not quite_. Artemis answered. Still comatose, a nurse entered his room and wiped his forehead with a warm rag. But in his mind he resided in the theoretical room, the tv that connected him to the outside world was turned on, this time with sound and visual. For that he was a bit more grateful. He could see all Morrigan could see and hear what she heard.

"Am I insane?" Morrigan asked, mostly to herself. But Artemis answered anyway, "No. This-"

"Then why am I hearing voices? Or is this just the one, from last night?" Morrigan kept her voice low, for the sleeping boy on the floor who was beginning to wake up.

"Would you let me explain? There isn't much time." Artemis exclaimed impatiently.

When Morrigan hushed (even though she found it a bit absurd that she was listening to a little rude voice in her head) he continued, "I told you last night what happened over the year you were missing, so.. at some point through our ordeal, there must've been a psychic bond. And that's how we're able to speak this way today. I need you to do something for me," He began, forming his sentences slowly for her benefit.

"Is this what schizophrenia feels like?!" Morrigan worried. _Now I'm even more of a freak._ She despaired.

"No you're not, Morri." Artemis said to her.

"Of course you would say that, you're me." She replied. She rubbed her head worriedly. "I shouldn't have lied to my mom, I shouldn't have come here. I need to leave." She turned and left the kitchen.`

"Morrigan, no! I need you to help me!" Artemis pleaded.

Morrigan didn't reply to him, she quietly hurried up the stairs t not disturb the sleeping partiers. She knocked on Mikhail's bedroom door. "Mikhail? You awake?" She heard a sleepy moan so she opened the door.

Artemis tried to convince her, "Morrigan, listen to me."

"Mikhail?" She stepped inside his room, "I need-oh my gosh!" She quickly turned away. "Sorry!"

"No, it's fine." Mikhail scooted over in his bed to let Rhett sit up and get his shirt on.

"Sorry, I'll- I should go." Morrigan apologized again and left the bed room.

"Well- that was unexpected." Artemis commented.

"You got that right." She let out a breath.

There was a moment of silence as Morrigan sat alone on the stairs. Artemis spoke up, or rather "thought" up, "I need you to do something for me Morrigan."

"Shut up, shut up, shut up!" Morri clutched at her ears trying to block out the sound. "You're not real! You're not real so shut up."

"You're not crazy Morrigan." Artemis tried to tell her but she wouldn't listen. She kept her hands over her hears (even though that didn't accomplish anything) and rocking back and forth.

"Morri, what's wrong?" Mikhail asked. He came over and sat down on the stairs beside her, his blue hair was bed-ruffled and he wore a grey sleeping t-shirt.

"What the hell did ya'll give me last night?" She asked him, her head still rested between her hands.

"Nothing besides the one drink." He answered, "Honey what's wrong?"

"I don't even know, I don't." Morrigan sighed. "I started talking to myself last night right?"

"Yeah. It was too funny, but I didn't want you to get crazy or anything so I put you up to bed." Mikhail answered.

"Well-" Morrigan paused, _Should I tell him? Will he think I'm crazy? Hell,_ I _think I'm crazy!_

_Don't tell him! Do you want to be stuck in the hospital's mad wing out of your mind on pills?_ Artemis pleaded with her.

At this she paused, _Really?_

_Yes, he might be your friend but it's only a matter of time. Time that I don't have._ Artemis insisted, sensing that Morrigan's defense was crumbling.

_...I don't know.._ She meandered.

_Please Morri._ Artemis begged.

"I just wanted to make sure... that I wasn't doing anything else... It's just that I found some guy in my room." Morrigan quickly explained sheepishly.

"Oh that was just Rhett's boy Danny, he wouldn't say hello to a fly, let alone a girl." Mikhail laughed. "That was it, Morri?"

Morrigan smiled, "Uhh, yeah. I'm just going to change, and uhh, get the other hungover'd outta here."

"Aww, thanks girl." Mikhail wrapped one arm around her in a hug.

"Mhmm," She nodded and got up. Mikhail went back to Rhett in his room to get changed for the rest of the day. Morrigan slowly walked down the stairs into the living room.

_Get your phone_ Artemis told her.

"No, why?" She asked.

_I need you to call Butler, I need to find out what's going on._ Artemis told her.

"Why should I do what you tell me to? All you are is a voice in my head."

_Do you not remember anything from last night? I told you, we've met before, in reality._ Artemis told her.

"Oh, yeah." Morrigan remembered how he told her last night their last encounter, he had defended her in an argument with a certain Georgia sunshine.

_Why not believe me? What's the harm in just indulging this "fantasy" for the week? Up until you have to return home. _Artemis compromised.

Although she didn't know why, she replied, "Yeah, sure. Why not? But this ends by the end of this week."

_You have my word._


	26. Part 2: A Quick Jump over the Pond

Butler and Holly had gathered the boys and their things and kept them in Artemis's room. Holly would keep guard on them until Butler had made sure no one else was in the house or on the property.

"All clear." He told Holly, returning to his charge's study room as the twins played in the corner with their favorite toys. Then his cellphone rang. He flipped it open and said, "Yes Mr. Fowl?"

"Would you care to tell me why," Artemis Senior said, with a calm anger, "My wife and I are locked out of our own house?!"

Butler was confused, "What do you mean sir?"

"I mean that the front gate will not open at ALL!" Mr. Fowl was getting really pissed off now. "Don't make this any harder than it needs to be, Butler. Open the gate immediately and be on your way."

Butler went to the window and looked outside. He saw their car in the distance parked in front of the gate patiently.

"What's wrong?" Holly mouthed to Butler.

Butler sprinted downstairs to the security center and checked the status of the perimeter. Everything was... shut down? "Mr. Fowl, that wasn't me."

"What do you mean? You're the only one who controls security in the house. Well, not anymore."

Butler paused, then spoke, "I apologize Mr. Fowl. But you're going to have to make other arrangements for tonight." Then he hung up. He sighed, that was the most rude he's ever been to the Fowl family, besides Artemis of course.

He went up back to Holly and the boys in the study room. Holly tossed him a look asking "What's wrong?"

"Have you talked to Foaly yet?"

"Just about to call him." Holly answered. Then Butler's phone rang again. "Who would that be?"

"Probably just Mr. Fowl again." Butler dismissed, although he was already pulling his phone out. "I was a bit rude..." Butler looked at the number calling him and didn't recognize it _This is a closed line. How the hell...?_

Holly saw his bewildered look, "Who is it?"

"I don't know."

"Then pick it up! It might be Spiro or your buddy trying to help us!" She told him.

Butler answered it. He put the phone up to his ear a bit slow, "Hello?"

"Hello?" Morrigan asked.

"Who is this?" He asked.

The voice on the other end paused as if talking to someone else, "Uh, Artemis."

_I did not mean for you to tell him THAT!_ Artemis exclaimed, he would've face-palmed himself if he could even move his hand.

"Well then you should've been more specific!" Morrigan hissed to him.

"This cannot be Artemis. So I'll ask again, who am I speaking with?" Butler repeated, using his "threatening" voice. Holly held back a laugh.

"Umm, Morrigan..?" She ended it off as a question.

"Morrigan?" Butler's eyebrows flew up on his forehead.

"WHAT?! Morri's coming back!" Miles and Beckett raced over to Butler and tried to wrestle the phone from him. But being the giant that he is he kept it out of their reach. "Hush. I can't hear, boys!" He gently scooched them aside. Holly took over but gave Butler a questioning look.

"Yeah. This is going to sound crazy, but Artemis.." Morri spoke slowly, repeating everything that Artemis said, "Wants you to tell me everything that has happened since he left."

"That just isn't possible." Butler said, but in his heart he hoped it to be true, that Artemis somehow was communicating with him so he could figure out what was going on.

"Yes, it is!" Morrigan persisted.

"How can he have told you that? He's in a coma."

"You're going to think I'm crazy, but I swear I'm not... I can hear him in my head. He talks to me." Back in America, Morri winced at how insane that sounded.

_Don't worry, you're not crazy. _Artemis assured her.

"You're right, you do sound crazy." Butler agreed. "Goodbye now. Please get help for yourself."

"Wait! I can prove to you that I'm telling the truth." Morrigan said. She paused again then spoke a single word, "Domovoi."

_How would she know? Unless she's really telling the truth._ Butler thought to himself.

"What's going on?" Holly asked.

"Morrigan is calling saying that Artemis is ...communicating with her and that he-they, can help."

"Why didn't you hang up already, that chick is crazy." She told him, she reached for the phone but Butler kept it away.

"No, she said that she can prove that she's telling the truth. I still don't know, and she told me my _name._"

Holly paused. "You know Artemis, Butler. As impossible as this seems, I think we should trust that Arty found a way to reach out of that coma. Talk to her."

Butler put his ear back to the phone. "Do you believe me now?" Morri asked.

"Yes. But I don't completely trust you. Buy a ticket to Dublin." He told her.

"I don't have the money for that!" Morrigan exclaimed, "How much would a ticket cost anyway?"

_Butler can just buy it and you print it._ Artemis told her.

"I'll buy it then, I'll email it over." Butler said, paraphrasing his employer's words.

"Um, what?"

"Great." Butler already was pulling up the info Artemis had on her on his computer. "See you soon."

"What?!"

* * *

Next thing Morrigan knew she was on a plane headed for Dublin. She sat in the comfy, roomy, first class seat, munching on the complimentary nuts.

"Honey, are you sure?" Mikhail had asked her, as he and Rhett drove her to the airport.

"Yeah, I'm sure." She told him.

"But when are you coming back? Your mom is expecting you back on friday, right?" He persisted.

"Yeah. But I'll be bak by then. Don't worry Miki. I'll be fine. I'm just visiting my uncle and...my cousin." Morrigan sweetly lied. And Mikhail believed her. So she boarded the plane without a problem and now sat in first class waiting for the plane to take off.

_Morrigan? Are you awake?_ Artemis reached out.

_Shut up._ She replied, _That freaks me out._

_Well, you might have to get used to it. I don't know when I'm leaving._

_I'm about to visit you soon. _Morrigan commented.

_What? Really? How?_

_Your butler bought me a ticket. I guess he wants to make sure if I'm a certified wacko or not. _Morrigan replied.

_What an interesting turn of events._ Artemis said wryly.

There was a pause in the conversation as the stewardess gave instructions on the most peaceful way to die in a falling hunk of metal.

Morrigan listened quietly, not bored but not entertained either. The plane engine started, moved forward, and ascended into the sky.

_It seems to me that I can sense more than your thoughts now._ Artemis said.

_What does that mean?_ Morrigan asked.

_You really have to go to the bathroom, don't you?_ Artemis asked.

_Well, yeah. How'd you know?_ Morrigan actually had been holding it in for quite some time now. She shifted uncomfortably.

_I told you, I can sense more things now. I'll bet you can too, if I wasn't detached from all my senses. _Artemis said. _I wonder how far this will escalate.. hmm._

Morrigan kept this thought to herself, _I hope it doesn't go too far._

But apparently, Artemis caught that too. _It probably will if we don't figure out what's going on here. Tell me, when did you last menstruate?_

"I will NOT talk about this with _you_!" Morrigan exclaimed aloud.

"Excuse me miss, are you alright?" A flight attendant asked.

Morrigan smiled and nodded, nodded for the woman to move along. _You just crossed a line, boy._ She thought to him, her southern accent creeping into her voice.

_Forgive me._ He amended, _Morrigan?_

_Yes?_

_Show me something interesting. It gets rather boring on this end of the line._ He asked politely.

_Like what?_

_Maybe a memory._ Artemis suggested. _Something before you fall asleep._

_Why don't I just fall asleep and you an look in on my dream. If I have one. And as creepy as that may be. _Morrigan said. She was feeling pretty sleepy, and it still freaked her out that he could sense things like that.

_Thank you, Morri._

_But if it starts getting weird you better tune out immediately._ Morrigan ordered him sternly. _ I don't want you seeing some 5 eyed platypus that spouts the future or my past boyfriends or..._

_Yes, yes Morri. You can trust me. I did save your life before._ Artemis assured her.

_You did? When?_

_Another story for another time. Go to sleep._ Artemis said.

So Morri turned in her chair, reclined and covered herself with the complimentary blanket embroidered with "Dublin Airlines".

"Goodnight Arty." Morrigan said.

_Good night Morri._ Artemis replied, even though he was about to correct her that it wasn't night yet.

Further down the aisle the flight attendants were watching. "Keep an eye on her. That girl is...special." She told her colleague, who nodded and separated ways.


	27. Part 2: Here in Ireland

Butterflies crossed over a waylaid road. The street where Morrigan lived. Rowan was playing on the lawn with his hand me down hot cars. Morrigan watched from the porch steps, sipping on a cool glass of lemonade.

"Morri! Come play with me!" Rowan called to her.

She nodded, "Hold on." Time was slowing down in the dream as she sprinted up the steps to pick up the phone in the living room. A feeling of dread filled Morri's stomach. She knew was what going to happen but couldn't move to stop it. The sound of car brakes screeching came from outside. Morrigan ran out, but the door opened to a highschool classroom. Everyone was laughing.

"What?" She asked. "What?!" But everyone kept laughing.

She turned and saw the southern belle who had made her life hell making out with a tall raven-haired boy in a suit. "Artemis?"

"Interesting." He murmured. "Why would you imagine me to be in a situation as this. Let us analyze." On the last sentence. Morrigan was suddenly in a tall cage. Red lights flashed all around and music blasted from speakers. The same crowd was there laughing. Artemis circled the cage, clothed in a full tuxedo and holding a whip in his hand. Morri looked down to see her draped in a ridiculous-looking gypsy outfit. "Let me out!" She banged on the bars, struggling to get out.

"Not yet." The Belle taunted her.

Morri's little brother Rowan appeared out of the crowd, he was laughing too.

"No."

The setting changed again and they were in Artemis's room. "I don't remember any of this." She told him.

He was trying to convince her of his existence, their whole adventure together. "It happened. I'm real!"

"You can't be! I never met you before, I've never been to Ireland, and fairies aren't real!" She protested. She paced up and down the room, Artemis sat quietly on his bed, waiting patiently for her to finish. "It was just some wacko who had rope and a a van."

"This isn't a dream anymore." He said.

"What?"

"Have you noticed that the dream has ended, and we're talking to each other freely?" Artemis asked.

"No... how?"

_Well, she's a bit thick._ Artemis thought to himself.

"Hey!" She turned on him. "I heard that."

"So.. how's life been?" He asked, trying to change the subject.

"How do you think?" She replied bitterly and returned to pacing.

"You're looking good." He commented. Morrigan stopped pacing and gave him a confused look. So he added onto his sentence, "For having been kidnapped."

"What about you? What's happened since we "last seen each other"?" She asked.

Suddenly the whole room shook and dipped low towards the far end of the room. "Wake up, miss." A voice said, "Wake up."

Morrigan opened her eyes to see the stewardess leaning over her and gently poking her to wake her up. "We're about to land miss. I suggest you pull your seat up and get ready for the descent."

Morrigan nodded and the woman left.

_That was interesting._ Artemis commented.

_Shut up._ Morri replied.

* * *

Morri paid the cabbie and stepped out of the vehicle. "This is it?" She asked.

"Yes. The best and most trusted hospital in Dublin. My family has been going to this place for generations, they've never had a bad employee. The Butlers, actually, have distant cousins who work here. They maintain special care for the Fowls." Artemis told her proudly.

"Impressive. You know, I might actually care if I was into family criminal activity and their hospital's loyalty program." She replied. She went inside and stepped up to the receptionist's counter. "Excuse me, can you tell me what room an Artemis Fowl is staying in?"

"Sure sweetie. He's in 304, intensive care." The receptionist said.

"Thanks." Morrigan smiled and went down the hall way to the elevator.

After Morri left, the blonde receptionist picked up the phone and dialed a quick extension, "Someone here for the Fowl boy. A girl, redhead, about 14...Your welcome. Bye." She hung up the phone and returned to her work.

The elevator doors opened and Morrigan stepped inside. There was an old lady in floral print and a short, bulky man already inside. Morrigan nodded to them politely and pressed three. Awkward silence followed as the lift went up. Thankfully the ride wasn't too long, Morrigan stepped off the lift quickly and turned left. The short man also got of and trailed behind her at a safe distance.

Morri found room 303 after two turns down the hallway. She paused before opening the door. Artemis, quietly dwelling in a corner of her mind, understood the weight of this moment for her. She would either prove herself to be clinically insane or know that all this was true.

_Can't waste time, come on then._ Artemis encouraged her. Just because he realized how serious this was for her doesn't mean he really cared for it.

_Alright already._ She opened the door and went inside.

There was only one bed in the room and Morri couldn't suppress a slight gasp as she saw the comatose body of Artemis Fowl. "Well. Okay then." She stuttered. She went round to the other side of the bed and sat on the chair. "So this is what you look like."

_That and usually a smirk, according to Butler and Holly._ Artemis said.

"Do you mind?" She whispered. Without his consent though, she poked his face curiously, as if assuring herself that he was there.

"Find anything interesting?" A deep voice asked. Morrigan nearly jumped out of her skin. She looked to the door and saw the rather short and rather brolic man that was in the elevator with her. "Who, might I ask, are you in relation to this boy?" He asked, voice filled with his Irish brogue.

"Umm, just a friend." She smiled nervously.

"I'm sorry, if you're not family then you'll have to leave." He stepped back and gestured out the doorway.

"But-"

"Miss it's not a question." He cut her off.

She stood her ground. "Who are _you_?"

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me." She said, her southern twang crept into her voice. _Tell him that you're a friend of Butler's, he sent you here._ Artemis told her. It was weird to hear his voice and have his body so close to her, but not see his mouth move to tell her that. A strange phenomenon indeed. "I'm a friend of Butler's. He told me to be here."

The man relaxed a bit. "Stay right there." He took out his phone, eyes never leaving hers. "Eyy, I got a girl here. Redhead lass. Says you told her to be at the hospital." He paused, listening to Butler's reply. He extended the phone to her, "Talk."

She got up and took the phone from him. "Hello?"

"Morrigan. It seems we have a bit of a dilemma over here. No one can get in or out of the property. Spiro's got us locked in." Butler told her.

Artemis pondered, _Spiro? Hmm, ask Butler if he knows how Spiro escaped._

"How's he got you locked in?" She asked instead.

"That's the thing. It's different every time. He's probably got eyes all over the mansion. Anytime anyone leaved the mansion, he knows." Butler said.

"If he's got yall inside already, I doubt he'll have any cameras outside." Morrigan speculated.

_You can't possibly. The Fowl Estate has the most advanced security in the world. Including Fairy technology._ Artemis said. Butler echoed his with, "Please, the Fowl property is a fortress. No one can get in."

"Yet Artemis is in a coma and yall are locked in your own home." Morrigan said to both of them. "I'm getting in there, now. You got anything you want to say?"

Butler sighed, "If you die it's not on me."

"Good to know." She smiled tightly. "Buhbye." She hung up the phone and handed it to the dude. "Can you take me to the Fowl's place?"

"I'll call you a cabbie." He offered. He dialed a number and turned away into the hallway.

Morrigan sighed for no reason and turned back to the hospital bed. Suddenly, an idea hit her. _Don't._ Artemis warned. But she didn't listen. She took Artemis's hand and waved it back and forth. _Look, you're waving at you! Say hi, Arty!_

_Real mature Morrigan._ Artemis berated her.

_What? I'm not allowed to have a little fun?_

_NO. Now do me a favor, will you?_

_What is it?_ Morri asked.

_Can you please wipe my forehead, and brush the hair out of my eyes? I look like a juvenile delinquent for God's sakes._ Artemis told her.

_I dunno, _She replied. _ I think you look kinda cute like that._

She could almost feel the awkward Artemis felt in that moment. She ignored it, she swiped a Kleenex from the tissue box and dabbed at his forehead. She brushed his hair aside from his face. _Wow, you're hair is really soft._

_Please don't._ He begged. But Morrigan continued ruffling Artemis's raven hair. _Gosh, what do you do with your hair? Bathe it in the Fountain of Eternal Youth?!_

_Stop it!_ Artemis told her, _You're making me look so disheveled._

_As opposed to what?_ Morri countered. _You're in a coma, no one's gonna give a crap about what you look like._

"There's a cab downstairs waiting." The dude said.

"Thanks." She smiled at him.

"Listen now," The guy said, "If you're a friend a' Butler's, you're a friend a' mine. If you're ever round these parts and are in a bit o' trouble. Just mention me, Jack Moynihan. You'll be fine." He winked. As he said this the took Morri's hand and pressed a few euros into her palm.

"Thanks." She said. "I'm Morrigan, Morrigan Murphy."

"Alright Miss Murphy. I'll be seein' you." Jack casually saluted and let her be on her way.

She saluted in turn and made her way to the lift. _He seems very nice. _She commented.

_Hmm, now he does. _Artemis noted. _Last time Butler saw him he was drunk and in a bar brawl. He broke two me's legs._

_Oh._

_Yep._


	28. Apologies (Not a chapter)

SOrry I haven't posted up any new chapters recently, you guys. The laptop I had been using to write is unfortunately out of use right now, the screen broke. But we're going to get it fixed hopefully soon so please don't hate me and forget about the story :) pretty pretty pleasseeeee.


End file.
